Sangue de Vampiro
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Um torneio com um grande mistério à volta! O que seria da vida dos Bladebreakers se conhecessem o Conde Drácula pessoalmente? Saibam a história toda de Drácula! Kai vai voltar a viver um romance... E preparem o pior! [Hentai] e [Terror]
1. Antecipando

**Título** – Sangue de Vampiro

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Kai, Maylene, Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny, Dizzi, Hillary, Sr. Dickson, Voltaire, Conde Drácula

**Copyright** – Personagens da série Beyblade

**Descrição** – Ficção constituída por 18 Capítulos

**Atenção** – Esta é uma Fic de terror (vou tentar dar o meu melhor!), com cenas agoniantes e acima de tudo muito sangue! É oficial! Terá sexo e asneiras, exactamente nos 8º e 16º capítulos, por isso não leiam estes capítulos se não gostarem do género!

O Beyblade não me pertence, nem a lenda do Conde Drácula! O Drácula usado nesta Fic é criação de Bram Stoker, que dá título ao livro escrito em 1897. Apenas a Maylene é uma personagem minha!

Tudo nesta Fic tem uma base em factos históricos e tive de fazer uma pesquisa exaustiva para a puder escrever. Aqui encontrarão outras histórias muito comuns na cultura popular, mas não posso garantir que estejam correctas, pois encontrei várias contradições ao longo da pesquisa bibliográfica. Mas daí, apenas posso concluir que o mito dos vampiros se encontra rodeado de mistério e que talvez até tenham existido!

Qualquer dúvida que tenham é só perguntarem, que eu tentarei responder.

Espero que gostem!

PS – Dedico esta Fic a todos os que leram _Ironia do Destino_ e trata-se de uma Fic do mesmo género.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1º Capítulo – Antecipando**

Anoitecia no Japão. Um carro cruzava a rua deserta, avançava pelo caminho cercado de árvores, entre as quais muitas delas eram cerejeiras e terminavam numa altiva mansão que metia arrepios.

Um grande portão afastava qualquer intruso e isolava ainda mais a grande casa, ali erguida no meio do nada.

O carro parou frente ao grande portão e um homem de idade, já se encontrava à porta esperando. Uma figura esbelta e delicada saiu de dentro do carro e foi acolhida pelo homem que a convidou a entrar na mansão.

- Seja bem vinda! Faça o favor de entrar… O senhor Voltaire está ansioso por vê-la.

A rapariga foi conduzida até uma sala que ficava bastante afastada das outras, talvez o motivo seria para quem se encontrasse ali, não fosse incomodado a toda a hora. O velho homem bateu à porta e sem esperar qualquer resposta, abriu-a logo.

- Desculpe incomodar senhor Voltaire, mas acaba de chegar quem tanto o senhor esperava.

- Óptimo! – esta foi a voz que ela ouviu e pareceu-lhe fria e arrogante. A porta abriu-se ainda mais e finalmente pôde ver a quem pertencia tal voz.

Um homem igualmente de idade, apesar da sua aparência bastante nova fitou-a e esboçou um sorriso de agrado. Sem se aperceber, ela entrou e a porta fechou-se atrás de si, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Aproxima-te criança e fica à vontade. Estás tão crescida… É um prazer voltar a receber-te em minha casa.

Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais, apesar de estar receosa. Voltar àquela casa? Mas não se lembrava de alguma ver ter ali estado. Porém, a resposta veio logo como se lhe tivessem lido os pensamentos.

- De certo não te recordas, ainda eras pequena. Penso que devias ter uns… 6/7 anos. Afinal és só um ano mais nova que o meu neto.

Mas ela não se lembrava. Aquilo não fazia sentido!

- Lembro-me que o teu pai, o Burovic veio cá assinar um pequeno papel e depois despertou uma enorme tempestade. Uma das maiores aqui pela zona. Vocês tiveram de ficar cá alguns dias, até que as árvores fossem removidas das estradas. E pode-se dizer que até vieram em má altura…

Ela começava a lembrar-se. Fragmentos de imagens despertaram nas suas lembranças. Estivera sentada no colo do seu pai, enquanto este falava com um homem mais novo do que o que estava agora à sua frente. Eram assuntos que nunca chegara a entender. Recordava gritos de um rapaz vindos de um dos andares superiores da casa. Gritos horríveis de dor e de morte, pareceria que alguém estava a ser torturado. A mansão estava num enorme alvoroço. O mordomo corria por todo o lado. Vários médicos tinham sido chamados para tentarem salvar a vida de um pequeno rapaz que estava à beira da morte. O senhor Voltaire havia-se levantado da cadeira antes de assinar o papel e correra até à porta, abrindo-a a um médico. O relatório era terrível! O rapaz tinha de ser operado imediatamente senão não sobreviveria…

- Já te lembras?

A expressão da face dela era a própria resposta.

- O Burovic perguntou-me o que eu achava da ideia de tu te tornares uma Beyblader e eu disse-lhe que era uma estupidez. As raparigas nunca conseguiriam lançar um pião… – fez uma pausa, enquanto tirava uns papéis da gaveta da secretária e estendia-os em cima da mesa. – Mas ele insistiu tanto com a ideia e agora para me provar que eu estava errado, pediu-me para te receber e ver com os meus próprios olhos que fui um ignorante. Sabes, talvez tenha perdido a aposta, mas agora quero saber o que vales realmente.

- Sim senhor!

Voltaire dirigiu-lhe os papéis que tirara da gaveta, arrastando-os pela mesa. Ela pegou-lhes e leu. Eram simples regras do campeonato que se aproximava e diziam:

_Regras a respeitar durante o campeonato:_

_Não ferir o adversário mortalmente;_

_Usar material previamente aprovado;_

_Não agredir física e verbalmente o adversário;_

_(…)_

E mais umas quantas regras que não lhe pareciam fazer sentido. Voltou a entregar os papéis a Voltaire.

- Eu sei que são inúteis mas é o teu primeiro campeonato e achei que seria melhor leres. Agora se estiveres cansada, podes retira-te.

A rapariga levantou-se e sorriu ao homem, assentindo com a cabeça. A viagem fora longa. Tinha vindo directamente de avião de Moscovo, a capital russa, para o Japão. Dirigiu-se até à porta mas ao passar por uma estante de livros, deteve-se a olhar para ela fascinada.

- Gostas de ler? – perguntou-lhe Voltaire.

- Ó sim… adoro.

- A minha mulher também adorava ler. Aliás, esses são alguns livros que ela trazia para aqui sempre que eu tinha trabalho para fazer. Ela sentava-se no sofá e lia até eu terminar.

Com o seu olhar, ela perscrutou a estante quase toda, até que a sua atenção ficou presa num pequeno livro, bem arrumado no canto da prateleira ao nível dos seus olhos. Estendeu-lhe a mão e retirou-o ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a voz do homem: – Fica à vontade.

Tinha a capa vermelha e a contracapa dourada. Era fino, com as suas folhas já amareladas do tempo e algumas até soltas. Mas aquilo que lhe despertara mais a atenção fora o título: Drácula.

- Conheces a história do Conde Drácula?

A rapariga abanou a cabeça negativamente, sem desviar os olhos da capa do livro.

- Drácula nasceu na cidade de Sighisoara na Transilvânia, no ano de 1431 e viveu até 1476. Na realidade, ele não foi governante da Transilvânia, mas de uma região vizinha conhecida como Valáquia. Era filho de Vlad Dracul e da Princesa Cneajna, e a sua família detinha a autoridade de todas as terras da região, protegendo-as das invasões turcas da época.

"Na altura em que Vlad III nasceu o seu pai, Vlad II estava vivendo exilado, tentando conseguir apoio para ter de volta o trono de Valáquia. Ele teve ainda mais dois irmãos: Mircea e Radu. A sua educação foi dada pela mãe, para que se tornasse num perfeito cavaleiro cristão da época. Mesmo depois do seu pai ter retornado ao trono, a situação da Valáquia continuava instável.

"A influência de Vlad II ainda aumentou mais quando entrou para a Ordem do Dragão, uma irmandade militar e religiosa secreta, cujo fim era proteger as igrejas católicas e combater os turcos. Certa altura, Vlad apercebeu-se que o sultão Murad II começava a ganhar vários adeptos políticos e decidiu juntar-se ao sultão, traindo os seus companheiros e lutando contra o seu próprio povo. Mas o sultão não confiava nele e fez-lhe uma emboscada, capturando os seus dois filhos. Vlad III e Radu, em 1442. Foi preso e acusado de traição e para salvar a sua vida, teve de abandonar os filhos no palácio do sultão.

"Durante esse tempo todo, o seu filho Vlad III – há quem diga que Vlad era uma abreviatura e que o seu nome verdadeiro era Vladimir Dracul, – deixou de se preocupar com a natureza humana, já que morreria se o pai falhasse e apercebeu-se que a politica era insensata. Aprendeu a não acreditar em ninguém e a ambicionar a vingança. O seu pai morreu em 1447, numa emboscada e o seu irmão foi cego com um pau em chamas e queimado vivo. Isto enfureceu ainda mais Vlad, que conseguiu fugir, com o pensamento de vingança pela morte do seu pai.

"Decorria o ano de 1456, quando Vlad conseguiu subir ao trono no sul da Transilvânia, em Wallachia, construindo um castelo nas montanhas próximas do Rio Arges e como governante, adquiriu hábitos diabólicos. Naquele tempo era habitual que os que saíssem vitoriosos de uma batalhar, bebessem o sangue dos seus inimigos.

"Os crimes eram todos punidos, mesmos os mais insignificantes. Muitas pessoas eram enforcadas sem misericórdia ou eram torturadas até à morte, sendo empalhadas em grandes paus, atravessando o corpo entre as pernas até ao peito, deixando-as a apodrecer ao sol.

A rapariga engoliu em seco e um pouco agoniada. Não gostava nem um pouco da história.

- Dracul era implacável, diziam que ela era o diabo em pessoa, e apesar do nome originalmente significar "filho do Dragão", ele ficou conhecido como "filho do Diabo". Era tão maléfico que as pessoas acreditavam que era um vampiro ou que, pelo menos, tinha um acordo com o Diabo. Para alguns é visto como um monstro, enquanto para outros é honrado…

O livro foi colocado no seu lugar. Era uma história repugnante e terrível. Só de imaginar que uma pessoa pudesse cometer tamanhas barbaridades… estava a voltar-se para se ir embora, quando o recorte de um jornal em cima da estante lhe chamou a atenção. Pegou nele e vislumbrou a foto de um rapaz que aparentava ser mais velho e bastante carrancudo.

- É o meu neto, o Kai.

- Kai… – repetiu ela. –"O rapaz que gritava!" – pensou para si.

Por aquilo que viu, agradou-lhe conhecer o jovem pela foto. Era alto e bastante bonito. Mas a expressão da sua face assustava-a. Voltou a guardar o recorte e levou a mão à maçaneta da porta.

- Já te disse que és muito bonita? Tornaste-te numa mulher… Maylene Burovic.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu.

**Fim do 1º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota final:** Este capítulo foi baseado em factos históricos. A história de Vald Dracul pertence à cultura romena e parece mesmo que ele existiu, não como vampiro, mas como um homem repugnante, assassino e sem piedade. Um homem que pelas suas atrocidades foi vítima de uma lenda, na qual tinha um acordo com o Diabo e o transformava num vampiro imortal.

Esta história de Drácula trata-se de uma compilação de fontes diferentes de informação que pesquisei e apenas quero salientar uma coisa. É possível que a história não esteja correctamente explicada, pois até mesmo nas diferentes fontes de informação haviam dados incoerentes. Por isso não posso garantir que esta seja a verdadeira história, mas creio que não deixa de ser a essência do espírito de um homem terrível.

Só para terem uma noção das possíveis versões, existem histórias que falam que o seu pai foi morto após recuperar o trono ou o seu irmão Radu chegou a assumir o trono de Valáquia com a ajuda dos turcos, tendo sido posteriormente morto.

Quanto à verdadeira história, talvez haja sempre factos contraditórios e outros reais, mas podemos afirmar com convicção que Drácula não se trata de uma personagem fictícia de lendas e mitos, mas que foi um homem carnal, tal como todos nós e que existiu há muitos anos atrás.


	2. O Novo Elemento

**2º Capítulo – O Novo Elemento**

Pessoas entravam. Pessoas saíam. Mais no meio disto tudo, ainda havia pessoas que ficavam paradas. Um bom exemplo disto era seis rapazes e uma rapariga que se encontravam sentados num banco do aeroporto. Aviões não paravam de descolar e outros de aterrar. Constante movimento e imensa barulheira… Uns contentes por irem, outros tristes por ficarem.

Mas aqui o que interessa são os rapazes que estavam sentados no banco. Não irá ser necessária muita apresentação, porque vocês os conhecem. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny e Hillary encontravam-se sentados, enquanto Kai e Daichi estavam em pé. Kai apoiava-se na parede e permanecia de olhos fechados com a sua habitual expressão enigmática e Daichi espreguiçava-se à frente de toda a gente.

- Quando é que partimos?

- Tem calma Daichi. – pediu o Kenny. – O nosso voo é só daqui a 20 minutos e além disso estamos à espera de outra pessoa.

- Pois é! Aquele outro Blader que o vovô Dickson nos falou. Mas porquê temos de o esperar? Conseguimos muito bem vencer o torneio na boa sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Kenny suspirou e fechando a tampa do seu portátil, no qual trabalhava, olhou para o Daichi.

- São as regras. É apenas um pequeno torneio e eles pedem equipas de 6 elementos. Que eu saiba, a equipa só tem 5 Bladers…

- Mas que ideia foi essa deste torneio? – perguntou o Tyson, seguindo o exemplo do outro rapaz e espreguiçando-se.

- Realmente foi estranho. Marcaram o torneio assim tão de repente e porquê logo nesta altura? – também questionou o Ray.

Hillary olhou para os dois rapazes e pondo-se em pé declarou:

- O Sr. Dickson também ficou admirado, lembram-se? Ele nem chegou a saber quem é que marcou o torneio…

(FLASH BACK)

Os 7 rapazes encontravam-se frente a um homem já com alguma idade mas que aparentavam ter ainda meia-idade. O homem fitava boquiaberto uma folha de papel.

- Não tem assinatura, nem qualquer nome, no entanto é uma carta carimbada e está formalmente dirigida a vocês. Diz que terão de participar num torneio daqui a 2 semanas e que a equipa terá de ter 6 elementos.

- Como puderá ser isso? Onde arranjaremos o 6º Blader? – interrogou o Max.

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

- Então agora estamos à espera desse rapaz que virá para a nossa equipa? – perguntou o Daichi.

- Correcto. – afirmou o Kenny. – O Sr. Dickson disse-me ontem que finalmente tinha encontrado um bom elemento e que ele se juntaria a nós hoje.

- Estou curioso para saber como será! Aposto que deve ser um bom Blader para o Sr. Dickson o admitir na equipa. – opinou o Ray.

- Vocês acham que é mais velho ou mais alto do que nós? Será parecido com o Tyson? – questionou o Max.

- Espero que não, senão teremos problemas a dobrar.

- Com sorte será um óptimo Blader como eu, com todo o meu charme… – auto-elogiou-se o Daichi.

O Max semi-cerrou os olhos discordando e declarou sarcasticamente:

- Então teremos problemas a quadruplicar!

A sorte de Max foi que Daichi não se apercebeu do que ele disse. Sem notarem, aproximou-se deles uma pessoa. Trazia umas calças de ganga à boca-de-sino e um top vermelho. Ao que parecia, tratava-se de uma rapariga, mas trazia um boné na cabeça que lhe cobria totalmente os cabelos e se não fosse o formato do seu corpo, facilmente seria confundida com um rapaz.

- Bom dia! – sorriu para os Bladebreakers.

Contudo, sem sequer receber a mínima atenção deles, apenas recebeu um seco "olá".

- Desculpa mas estamos ocupados. Esperamos o novo Blader da equipa que deve estar mesmo a chegar. – disse o Tyson, olhando em toda a volta.

- Já começa a estar na hora. – disse impaciente o Kenny consultando o relógio. – Teremos de embarcar daqui a 5 minutos.

- E se ele não aparecer chefe? – perguntou o Max, também já mostrando sinais de impaciência.

- Nesse caso, se calhar houve mudanças de planos. Ou ele já embarcou no avião ou então, juntar-se-á a nós mais tarde.

O Tyson continuava a perscrutar a multidão sem sequer piscar os olhos.

- Acham que será aquele ali? – perguntou, apontando para um rapaz alto com um estilo à dred.

- Não está vindo para aqui. – esclareceu a Hillary.

- E aquele? – desta vez apontou para um rapaz punk. – Tem um ar duro…

- Eu diria mais de javali, com aquele piercing no nariz. – o Ray torceu o nariz só ao pensar que poderia ser o seu futuro companheiro. Mas assim que o viram a afastar-se, suspiraram todos em conjunto.

- Vá lá malta. Nós não precisamos de mais ninguém! Conseguimos vencer o torneio na boa. Aliás… até eu sozinho consigo. – o Daichi voltou a espreguiçar-se e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. (para quem não leu Ironia do Destino, lá encontrará a descrição de todas as personagens, excepto a de Daichi, que passarei a fazer).

Daichi era um rapaz que mais se parecia com uma criança acabada de sair do infantário. Conseguia ser mais pequeno que o Kenny mas tinha o ar mais traquinas do mundo. Tinha o cabelo castanho-avermelhado, espetado para cima e um pouco para os lados, os olhos eram verdes e usava uma roupa que aparentava que ele tinha fugido de um cão raivoso. Uma perna das calças fora rasgada, parecendo que vestia numa perna umas calças e na outra calções. A camisola estava sem mangas, com o aspecto de terem sido arrancadas por uma dúzia de cães esfomeados. A nível de personalidade, Daichi era como o irmão gémeo do Tyson. Decidido, convencido, detestando admitir os erros e acima de tudo, achava-se o melhor do mundo. No entanto era mais chato e mais maçador que o Tyson.

- Já está na hora. Temos de ir. – avisou o Kenny pondo-se de pé com o seu portátil debaixo do braço.

Entretanto a rapariga ainda se encontrava de pé a fitá-los. Não se prenunciara mais e permanecia imóvel como se nem estivesse ali. Os rapazes também pareciam terem-se esquecido da presença dela.

- Mas ele ainda não chegou. – lembrou o Tyson.

- Mas se não formos, iremos perder o avião. Vá Tyson, de certeza que ele se juntará a nós quando chegarmos.

- E para onde vamos chefe? – perguntou o Max, também se levantando.

- Para a Transilvânia. – respondeu a Hillary. Ao ouvir este nome, o Kenny estremeceu.

- Hei! Esse não é o país do Conde Drácula? – perguntou o Max sorrindo com a ideia de irem para perto de um local de uma lenda.

- Não digam isso… – Kenny começou a tremer e até se ouvia o barulho dos dentes a baterem.

- Pois é, o chefe detesta histórias de terror e eu também confesso que não me agradam muito. – confessou o Ray, puxando o Kenny pela mão para o afastar dali e para obrigar os outros a seguirem-nos também.

- O voo para a Transilvânia partirá dentro de 1 minuto! – ouviu-se o altifalante.

- Os Dráculas que venham todos que eu acabo com eles num instante. – Daichi, ainda com as mãos atrás da cabeça seguiu-os. A Hillary, o Max e o Tyson também avançaram.

A figura alta e esbelta, que tinha permanecia encostado junto à parede e calada, desencostou-se e abriu os olhos finalmente. Kai avançou mas deteve-se junto da rapariga, olhando para os seus colegas enquanto se afastavam ao mesmo tempo que tentavam meter medo ao Kenny.

- Eles estavam à espera que o novo elemento fosse um rapaz. Nunca lhes passou pela cabeça que pudesse ser uma rapariga. – disse rouca e secamente e depois também avançou sem se incomodar em olhar para ela um único segundo.

……….

- Estes são os nossos lugares. Vamos sentarmo-nos. – disse a Hillary quando descobriu os respectivos lugares no avião. Eram quatro lugares à frente e mais quatro atrás.

No banco da frente sentou-se o Kai a seguir ao lugar mais perto da janela. Ao lado dele ficou o Tyson, seguido de Kenny. Atrás iriam os outros.

- Dão-me licença? – perguntou a mesma rapariga mostrando a clara intenção de ocupar o lugar vazio junto à janela e ao lado de Kai.

- Han? – foi só agora que o Tyson a olhou e mesmo assim pareceu que nem a viu. Virou-se de seguida para o Kenny. – Aquele não era o lugar do nosso novo companheiro?

- Supostamente seria. Se calhar houve algum engano, mas assim que chegarmos vou comunicar ao Sr. Dickson.

Deixaram a rapariga passar e sentar-se. Passados poucos minutos, o avião elevava-se no ar. Foi só aí que Daichi se lembrou de algo muito importante! – Ele não suportava andar de avião. Começou a bater com os pés, a gritar, a pedir para o avião parar e sair dali (eu não aconselhava muito o avião a parar, senão aconteceria uma tragédia – XD). O Tyson não parava de rir com a situação e estava ajoelhado em cima do seu banco e voltado para trás. Kenny teclava no seu portátil e o Max, o Ray e a Hillary tentavam acalmar o Daichi. A rapariga olhava através da janela vendo o avião a avançar entre as nuvens, atravessando-as e cortando-as em pedaços.

- Deves ser uma boa Blader para que o Sr. Dickson te tenha colocado na equipa. – falou o Kai sem sequer abrir os olhos. Porém ela sorriu e fitou-o.

- É o meu primeiro torneio e a primeira vez que faço parte de uma equipa. Não te lembras de mim, pois não Kai? – ao ouvir esta pergunta, o rapaz abriu os olhos admiradíssimo. Conhecê-la como? Através daquela expressão, ela pôde ver claramente que a resposta era negativa.

- É claro que não. – e tentando desviar o assunto, olhou para os outros rapazes que iam divertidos com as figuras que o rapaz mais pequeno fazia. – Espero não os desiludir quando souberem. Já agora, o meu nome é Maylene Burovic.

……….

O avião aterrou no aeroporto, mas algo de estranho se passava. Não havia fans, nem repórteres à espera deles. Parecia que ninguém sabia que eles vinham. Nem um pequeno cartaz do torneio se via.

- Que figuras que fizeste Daichi! – exclamou o Tyson, mas parou de repente. – Hei! Não devíamos estar rodeados de fans neste momento?

- O Tyson não consegue passar sem o seu minuto de fama. – suspirou a Hillary.

- Eu diria mais horas! Ele nunca consegue deixar de se gabar frente a uma câmera até que se passem horas. – corrigiu o Ray.

O Tyson voltou-se para trás para fitar o Kai que caminhava juntamente com a rapariga uma pouco mais atrás.

- Kai, tu também não… – mas calou-se ao ver a rapariga de novo. – O que faz ela aqui? Porque nos anda a seguir?

Todos pararam e olharam para ela. Apenas Kai continuou a andar e ao passar por eles, disse claramente:

- Deixem de ser estúpidos! (ele salientou muito bem esta palavra). É a Maylene, a nossa nova companheira de equipa.

- COMPANHEIRA! – todos arregalaram os olhos simultaneamente. – O novo Blader é uma… RAPARIGA?

**Fim do 2º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aqui está o segundo capítulo da minha Fic. Confesso que para chegar à parte de terror, (e se eu conseguir fazê-la!) ainda vai demorar um pouco. Este capítulo não era para ser cómico, mas assim ficou. Numa Fic de terror, a comédia não fica lá muito bem, mas até achei piada ao capítulo e foi para descontrair um pouco!

Apenas um aviso: Esta Maylene é a mesma de _Ironia do Destino_, mas num contexto diferente. A descrição dela irá mudar apesar de ser pouco significativo e a sua personalidade irá ser mais fraca.

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari** – Parece que acertei na lotaria! Então gostas de histórias de terror! Ainda bem. Vou tentar dar o meu melhor…

**Dead Lady** – Deixar-te com curiosidade! Isso já começa a ser rotina… Deixo-te com curiosidade, deixo-te a rir! O que será da próxima vez? Ainda bem que gostastes. E obrigado por me aturares…

**littledark** – A intenção foi recebida! Eu bem estranhei não aparecer nenhuma Review tua… Já não passo sem elas! Será que os Bladebreakers vão pensar o mesmo quando se encontrarem com o Drácula?

**xia-thebladergirl** – Gostaste do meu capítulo? Como se não gostasses! XD - Até já estava a pensar matar o Kai (XD – Quem ler isto até vai pensar que é verdade, mas tu sabes o contexto!). Já acabei com o negócio, não vou matar o Tyson (acho eu por enquanto)! Mas olha que vou incluir cenas fortes, nojentas e agoniantes! Estou com ideias de descrever o que o Conde fazia com as suas vítimas…


	3. Lendas e Mitos

**3º Capítulo – Lendas e Mitos**

- Brincas! – exclamou o Tyson boquiaberto, como se tivesse recebido a pior notícia do mundo.

- Se vocês em vez de estarem completamente parvos, tivessem prestado mais atenção…

Os rapazes estavam chocados com a notícia que Kai acabara de lhes dar. Esperavam tudo, menos que o novo parceiro de equipa fosse uma rapariga. Fitaram a Maylene ainda com a mesma expressão e mais uma vez ela voltou a sorrir-lhes.

- Então prazer! – disse, estendendo a mão ao Tyson. Mas o Tyson não conseguiu reagir e nem se mexeu. Então ela afastou a mão e retirou o boné que trazia na cabeça. Uns longos cabelos negros soltaram-se. Só aí é que eles se aperceberam do quanto bonita ela era. Elegante, feminina, com uma pele luzia, fina e perfumada, os olhos azuis celestes e um cabelo que lhe descia mais abaixo da cintura, com ligeiras ondulações. Não era tão alta como o Kai, e também ainda lhe faltavam uns escassos centímetros para ter a altura do Tyson ou do Ray. Mas o que mais se salientava nela era o seu ar feminino que agora deixava transparecer e o seu sorriso.

- Porque é que o Sr. Dickson não nos avisou? – conseguiu dizer o Ray ao final de estarem uma "eternidade" a fitarem-na.

- Parece que foi um pouco repentino o torneio. Eu apenas tinha chegado há poucos dias ao Japão. Espero que não se importem. – a voz dela era melodiosa e límpida.

- Nós… sim… quer dizer… não… ou talvez até queira dizer… com muito gosto! – Kenny gaguejou e não conseguia falar. Estava bastante afectada com a beleza dela e os seus companheiros também. Até Kai a fitava por momentos perplexo.

- Assim fico mais feliz. Por acaso sabem onde iremos ficar?

Todos voltaram-se para o Kenny. Todos excepto Kai que permanecia com o seu olhar preso na jovem.

- Tenho aqui uma morada. Será que conseguiremos encontrar o lugar?

……….

Não foi fácil encontrar a pensão onde iriam ficar. A língua estranha, e a cultura eram muito diferentes do Japão.

A pensão era pequena mas servia na perfeição para eles. A suite onde ficaram alojados tinha dois quartos e uma sala de tamanho razoável. Um dos quartos seria para as duas raparigas e o outro, que era ligeiramente maior, ficaria para os rapazes.

Entraram e abancaram-se. No entanto, durante a sua estadia na pensão teriam de obedecer a algumas regras. A dona da pensão não lhas disse assim tão facilmente. Mandou-os abrirem a janela do quarto das raparigas e eles puderam ver claramente o local da Transilvânia em que se encontravam.

No cume de uma montanha bastante alta, erguia-se grandioso e imponente um castelo. Mais concretamente, eram as ruínas desse castelo que se viam e que tinha pertencido num passado longínquo ao famoso Conde Drácula – o Castelo de Bran. O que só podia significar que estavam, em nada mais, nada menos, na antiga fronteira entre a Valáquia e a Transilvânia, que hoje pertence à actual Roménia.

Apesar de serem apenas ruínas, um calafrio percorreu o corpo deles e foram obrigados a desviarem os olhares uns segundos antes de voltarem a olhar para o castelo. Kenny é que não voltou a olhar e em vez disso correu até ao canto do quarto completamente branco. Kai devolveu os seus olhos àquela paisagem que tanto lhe fazia lembrar a sua mansão, as únicas diferenças que encontrava era o facto de aquele castelo estar a cair de pobre enquanto a mansão do seu avô erguia-se no meio de uma planícies, rodeada de uma floresta e tinha as melhores condições para ser habitável. Os outros olharam com respeito de novo para a imponente construção, só a Maylene foi a única que olhou com um olhar de fascínio e curiosidade.

- A porta da pensão fecha-se sempre que cair a noite e a luz apagasse duas horas depois. – a voz da mulher cortou o silêncio. – No entanto terão sempre luz, apenas peço que não a utilizem após essa hora sem ser em caso de emergência. Terão duas hipóteses: estarem dentro de casa antes do pôr-do-sol e não voltarem a sair, ou simplesmente estarem na rua e não puderem entrar.

- Porquê tanta coisa? O Drácula não passa de histórias de terror… – o Tyson foi fulminado pelo olhar da mulher.

- Com que então não passa de histórias… Sabem quem esteve hospedado aqui?

- Não! – foi a resposta de todos.

- Jonathan Harker. A sua mulher foi levada pelo Conde e ele tentou salvá-la. Nunca mais foi visto.

- Mas isso não passa de uma lenda. – declarou o Ray, partilhando da mesma opinião que o Tyson.

- Não é lenda! É a pura verdade… Drácula era um homem tão impiedoso, que mesmo após a sua morte, continuou a assombrar o castelo. Após a sua morte, foi aberta a sepultura mas encontrava-se vazia. Não havia indícios do corpo e além disso era imortal!

"Diz a lenda que ele fez um contrato com o Diabo, o que o tornaria imortal, fazendo-o erguer-se como vampiro, pronto para sugar o sangue das suas vítimas e bebê-lo até à última gota. Muitas das vítimas a que ele não bebia o sangue todo, morriam de ou então convertiam-se em vampiros como ele, só que mortais. Ficavam ao serviço do Conde e procuravam também sangue humano.

O Kenny gritou e desfazendo uma das camas, colocou-se debaixo dos lençóis.

- As suas vítimas favoritas eram mulheres de beleza divina. Ele tinha uma enorme capacidade de as seduzir e de as atrair até si.

Kenny bateu os dentes tão ruidosamente que se tornou difícil ouvir a mulher. – Nada, nem ninguém pode matar o filho do Diabo.

- Mas isso foi antes. Agora não passa de uma história de terror… – mas o Max foi olhado rudemente pela dona da pensão. Não adiantava nada tentarem acreditar que aquilo não passava de uma história, pois eram imediatamente obrigamos a calarem-se e a ouvirem a mulher.

- Todos os milénios, de 500 em 500 anos, Drácula ergue-se do seu túmulo. Muitos servidores dele, que ainda andam ocultos por aí, reúnem-se para servirem o seu senhor. Este facto implica o desaparecimento de inúmeras pessoas e este ano já começaram a desaparecer. Valha-nos Deus! – a mulher benzeu-se com o sinal da Cruz. – Este ano é o ano da ressurreição de Drácula e de novo viveremos crimes horríveis. Nada o poderá matar! Nada, nem ninguém… Por isso está na hora de ir fechar a pensão. Boa noite meninos!

A mulher retirou-se do quarto. Já tinha começado a escurecer e eles tiveram de acender as luzes. Foi difícil convencer o Kenny a sair da cama, mas quando todos foram para a sala, deixando-o sozinho, não foram precisos mais de 10 segundos para ele se juntar aos companheiros.

- Vocês acreditam nessas histórias? – perguntou o Ray.

- A mim parecem invenções. – respondeu o Daichi. – Ninguém no seu juízo perfeito acreditaria nisto.

- Mas vocês ouviram que as pessoas já começaram a desaparecer! – exclamou o Kenny ainda com os tremeliques.

- Balelas! Oiçam pessoal, estamos no século XI, logo os vampiros só existem em histórias. Tive uma ideia! – Tyson deixou transparecer um sorriso maroto e malicioso. – Já que estamos neste lugar, que tal dedicarmos esta noite a histórias de terror?

O Kenny esbugalhou os olhos e quase que tinha um ataque cardíaco. Afastou-se deles e foi bater contra a porta de costas.

- Nemmm… pen…semmmmmmm… Por… faaavorrrrrrr…

O Max fitou o Tyson com um contentamento enorme. Ele, tal como o outro rapaz adorava histórias de terror, especialmente se fosse um bom filme, mesmo que tivesse de meter tinta, ketchup, unhas e dentes de postiça e acima de tudo muita representação. O ambiente era adequado e o local também.

Sentaram-se todos no sofá (à excepção de Kai que já lá se encontrava). Max e Tyson tiveram de obrigar o Kenny a sentar-se bem no meio deles para terem a certeza que não iria fugir. Ray e Daichi sentaram-se directamente no chão à frente dos companheiros. Daichi estava entusiasmado com a ideia.

- Ena! Quero ouvir umas boas histórias de terror sobre vampiros.

Hillary puxou uma cadeira e apagou a luz antes de sentar-se. Ligaram apenas uma pequena lanterna para criar ambiente. A única que não estava a participar era a Maylene, que se encontrava sentada no parapeito da janela olhando para o exterior.

- Já que estamos na Transilvânia e esta é a terra do Conde Drácula, que tal começarmos por umas histórias sobre vampiros? – sugeriu a Hillary.

- Não é um assunto que me agrade, mas que venham elas. Estamos a precisar descontrair depois daquilo que a mulher nos disse. – o Ray não parecia muito satisfeito com a actividade proposta mas também não queria desiludir os seus colegas.

- DESCONTRAIR! ESTÁS MALUCO! VOCÊS ESTÃO TODOS MALUCOS! ESTA NÃO É A MELHOR ALTURA PARA ISSO, NEM O MELHOR LOCAL! – Kenny libertou o que estava a roer por dentro dele. Histórias de terror, NUNCA! Mas foi agarrado pelo Max e pelo Tyson que o olharam com um olhar diabólico à luz da lanterna.

……….

- Para começar rapazes, vocês sabem de onde vêm os vampiros? – perguntou o Ray, dando um ponto de partida à situação. É claro que ele não o sabia e por isso foi a Hillary que recomeçou.

- Segundo lendas antigas, existem diversas pessoas que se podem transformar em vampiros depois da sua morte. Entre eles estão os feiticeiros, os lobisomens, os hereges, os proscritos, os filhos ilegítimos de filhos ilegítimos, suicidas, mortes por vingar, mortes infelizes ou prematuras, bruxas, assassinos, excomungados, ladrões e criminosos, malditos, crianças nascidas num feriado católico importante, – Hillary fez uma pequena pausa e depois retomou a sua enumeração, mas desta vez contando pelos dedos. – nados mortos ou por baptizar, os sétimos filhos, uma freira tropeçar num cadáver, a sombra de um homem cair sobre um cadáver, um cadáver por enterrar banhado pelo sol e pela lua, as pessoas excomungadas que vagueiam pela noite e alimentam-se de sangue e… Ahhhh! As pessoas mordidas pelos vampiros. Acho que é tudo que eu me lembro. As lendas variam de acordo com o local. Na altura era mais fácil criar um mito acerca de algo que se erguia do túmulo para atacar as pessoas, do que dever isso aos actos dos vivos.

- E de onde é que vieram os vampiros? – perguntou o Daichi parecendo entusiasmado com o que a rapariga acabara de dizer.

- Acho que já ouvi algumas coisas sobre isso. – respondeu o Max, apertando com mais força o braço do chefe para ter a certeza que ele não se mexeria. – Ouvi uma história da origem dos vampiros associada à história de Caim e Abel. Lembram-se? Aqueles dois irmãos, que um matou o outro?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e escutaram atentamente o rapaz.

- Caim foi amaldiçoado pela assassinato do seu irmão e os anjos foram até ele a pedir para se redimir. Orgulhoso, recusou-se e acatou com as punições impostas. A partir desse momento, Caim viu-se condenado à solidão e vida eterna, temendo o fogo e a luz, longe do convívio dos mortais.

"Mas Caim sentindo-se só devido à sua imortalidade, acabou por cometer outro grande erro e gerou três filhos, que posteriormente geraram outros. Os sucessores de Caim passaram a travar batalhas entre si e espalharam-se por toda a terra.

O Tyson desatou a rir e o Max também lançou umas gargalhadas pequenas.

- Então é essa a versão que a Igreja dá ao aparecimento dos vampiros! – disse ironicamente o Tyson no meio das suas gargalhadas.

- Eu também sei de uma história. – participou o Ray, ficando inspirado com as gargalhadas do seu amigo. – Numa tal aldeia de Blow, havia um pastor que morreu de causa desconhecida. Vários dias após o seu enterro, começou a reaparecer na aldeia e a atormentar as pessoas. – Kenny não resistiu a gritar e como o Max tapou-lhe a boca, lágrimas começaram a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. – Quem quer que este visitasse morria oito dias depois. Cansados dos suas investidas nocturnas, os aldeões retiraram o corpo da sepultura, descobrindo-o em estado de vampirismo e enfiaram-lhe uma estaca no coração, voltando a enterrá-lo. Nessa noite, o pastor foi visto novamente e ainda mais furiosa do que antes. Agora trazia a estaca na mão e alegava que esta era uma boa arma para se defender dos cães da aldeia. O povo assustado desenterrou o corpo novamente e queimou-o, terminando finalmente com as visitas do pastor.

- PAREM! – pediu o Kenny chorando, assim que o Max lhe destapou a boca para se rir.

- Mas essa não percebi! – disse a Hillary. – O que é que se entende por estado de vampirismo num cadáver?

Todos entreolharam-se. Aí estava uma pergunta a que não sabiam responder.

- Vocês acham que os mortos estavam cortados ao meio? – sugeriu o Ray.

- Talvez estivessem com os olhos e a boca abertos. – lembrou-se o Daichi.

- E a sangrar também… – mas o Tyson levou com uma cotovelada do Kenny, que se pôs de pé e com a sua camisa escorrendo suor.

- Está bom! Eu digo… Mas vocês prometem-me que param com as histórias.

Espantosamente, todos acenaram afirmativamente, mas bem no fundo dos seus olhos e quem conseguisse olhar para lá, poderia ver que era só uma desculpa.

- Consideravam que um corpo estava em estado de vampirismo, quando ao abrirem o túmulo, o encontravam com sinais de regeneração da pele, crescimento das unhas e dos dentes, uma constituição robusta e orifícios ensanguentados. – Kenny estremecia à medida que dizia cada palavra. – Hoje em dia, isso faz parte do processo de putrefacção do corpo.

……….

A decomposição dos corpos é uma boa ponte para admitir a existência de vampirismo. No entanto é necessário salientar que na altura, o vampirismo nascia da intenção de se compreender os mistérios da morte súbita de pessoas saudáveis. Naquela época, a explicação encontrada culpava o sobrenatural dessas mortes: um vampiro havia absorvido a vida da pessoa para manter seu estado.

Os cadáveres deviam ser examinados em busca de sinais como a regeneração da pele, o crescimento das unhas e dos dentes, uma constituição robusta e orifícios ensanguentados. Outros sinais que identificavam um morto-vivo eram os ruídos e gases expelidos por este.

Hoje em dia, o processo de putrefacção de um corpo é bem conhecido. Contudo, no passado, o que ocorria com um cadáver depois de ser enterrado estava rodeado de mistério. O que os caçadores de vampiros consideravam como provas de um estado de morto-vivo era na realidade a decomposição típica de um cadáver.

Quando um cadáver se decompõe, no seu interior formam-se gases que fazem com que ele inche e fique com uma aparência robusta. Os genitais também se enchem, nos homens, o pénis e o escroto adquirem um tamanho anormal. Um cadáver visto nesta fase pode parecer melhor alimentado do que em vida. O pénis erecto num corpo em decomposição poderia sugerir que ainda existe uma boa actividade sexual.

Uma vez que o cadáver era considerado oficialmente um vampiro, empregavam-se vários métodos para acabar com ele. O mais popular consistia em cravar uma estaca no seu coração, o que acabava por desencadear uma descarga explosiva de fluidos e gases, provocando ruídos. Em muitos locais o coração era retirado, a boca enchida com alho, o corpo queimado e as cinzas eram jogadas ao rio.

……….

Quando Kenny se calou, sentiu-se mais aliviado, pois ficou com a sensação que finalmente poderia ter paz, mas estava redondamente enganado. À luz da lanterna, os olhos do Tyson pareceram os de um vampiro, muito abertos e muito astuciosos. Ele estava pronto para voltar a agarrar no seu companheiro para o colar junto dele e obrigá-lo a ouvir mais umas quantas histórias. Mas algo o impediu de o fazer. Kai, levantou-se do sofá e, passados uns poucos segundos, a luz iluminou todo o aposento.

- Já chega! Por hoje basta! – disse o Kai, desaprovando o que se passara. – Se querem histórias, terão de fazer noutra altura. – e dito isto, voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar.

- Ohhh! – foi o coro dos outros rapazes. Tinham acabado de lhes estragar a brincadeira, logo agora que se iam divertir ainda mais. O Daichi levantou-se e dirigiu o seu punho cerrado para o Kai.

- Logo agora que eu ia inventar uma história! Ia ser sobre esse famoso Drácula…

Esta palavra trouxe de novo as recordações do que a dona da pensão lhes dissera. O Conde erguia-se de 500 em 500 anos para capturar as suas vítimas e pessoas já tinham começado a desaparecer.

- Aposto que é mentira. – declarou o Tyson e voltando-se para o Kai disse: – E tu o que achas Kai?

Kai estava sentado no sofá com as pernas e os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos na nova rapariga. Maylene olhava distraidamente através da janela. Tinha o seu olhar preso na silhueta do castelo, apesar de este ser mais visível do quarto onde ficaria.

Tyson seguiu o olhar do amigo e todos os outros imitaram-no, mas pensando que Kai olhava para o castelo.

- Aquele castelo começa a arrepiar-me. – confessou a Hillary.

- Vocês acham que será mesmo verdade a lenda? Não passará de um estúpido mito? – questionou o Max, ao que ninguém respondeu. Visto agora o castelo no escuro e com as nuvens a aproximarem-se em seu redor, a lenda começava a tornar-se real.

Eles não queriam pensar que houvesse um fundo de verdade naquilo. Mas a realidade é que estavam ali, sem sequer terem ouvido ou visto o mínimo rumor do torneio.

**Fim do 3º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Final:** Este capítulo contém histórias derivadas de lendas e mitos, mas também contém material que eu própria inventei.

O castelo de Bran ergue-se na Transilvânia, uma região da Roménia, no leste europeu e ao que me apercebi, a Roménia é um país com um grande número de castelos espalhados por toda a sua região, muitos dos quais feitos de madeira e, por incrível que pareça, ainda intactos.

Também é verdade que o túmulo do Conde foi encontrado vazio, o que pude comprovar com fotos que encontrei. No que diz respeito ao contrato que terá feito com o Diabo, este é um facto inventado pelos antigos para justificarem os seus actos brutais. Mas é neste evento que reside o nascimento de Drácula como um vampiro imortal.

Na parte que refiro que o Conde renasce de 500 em 500 anos, não aparece em lado nenhum, mas tinha de criar uma maneira de trazer o Conde Drácula para esta Fic.

As histórias abordadas são histórias do folclore europeu e são apenas o início do que terei para incluir ao longo da Fic. Quanto à pensão, baseei-me no jogo de Drácula, no qual Jonathan fica hospedado numa pensão perto do castelo e na qual as portas fecham-se ao pôr-do-sol. Uma parte muito chata do jogo é quando temos de sair da pensão e depois voltar sem que ninguém se aperceba.

Inclui uma parte em que fujo um pouco da história, mas a qual achei necessário explicar o estado de decomposição dos corpos que são associados ao vampirismo e depois explicá-lo à luz da ciência moderna. Como se trata de uma Fic, que para além de terror, dos Bladebreakers e de invenções, também inclui história verídica, vi-me obrigada a incluir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confesso que este capítulo ficou um pouco chato, mas espero que o vejam mais como uma introdução de cultura "vampiresca". Ainda tenho muito mais para vos explicar mas terá de ser com o decorrer da história… Não posso incluir logo tudo num só capítulo. É possível que ao longo da Fic, vejam os Bladebreakers a referirem termos estranhos. É apenas uma maneira de eu introduzir e explicar as coisas, sem as tornar ainda mais aborrecidas.

Mas penso que não acharão estes factos assim tão chatos, porque eu adorei pesquisar sobre eles e lê-los. Creio que devemos aprender um pouco sobre este fenómeno a que se chama "vampirismo" e que de facto (agora começo a reparar) não se trata só de uma lenda! Talvez existam mesmo factos reais que introduziram todas as histórias sobre vampiros.

**xia-thebladergirl** – Muito obrigada por tudo! Aviso: As cenas agonizantes começam a aproximar-se! Prepara-te… Estou a tentar transformar esta Fic numa coisa forte. Muaaaaahhhhh

**littledark** – Realmente o Ray foi desilusão (até para mim – XD)! Vamos lá ver o que vais achar do ambiente e do que eles vão sentir por lá! (Maylene ri-se maldosamente). E já sabes que aceito ser a tua revisora! Com todo o gosto… Fiquei muito feliz por saber que te ajudo na inspiração e quero que saibas que qualquer coisa estou sempre aqui para te ajudar. Não importa a distância e o facto de não nos conhecermos pessoalmente, porque mesmo assim em tudo o que eu puder, irei apoiar-te!

**Dead Lady** – Bladebreakers machistas! Looooooooooolll Lá me puseste a rir... Hahahahaha O que é que vou fazer contigo (Maylene suspira). Bigada miga por tudo! Acho que por enquanto vamos esquecer a situação do divórcio, mas começas a ser uma má influência (net até às tantas, eu quase a morrer a rir, a febre do yaoi, eu não faço mais nada – XD), mas acho que quero continuar a ser mal influenciada!

E para não esquecer, a minha querida **Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**! Sei a situação em que te encontras e tenho muita pena por não puderes deixar uma simples Review. Tens de apontar uma pistola ao PC para o intimidar! Mas obrigado por tudo também e dá beijinhos ao meu Kai por mim!


	4. O Torneio Fantasma

**4º Capítulo – O Torneio Fantasma**

Um mistério começava a apoderar-se da mente dos rapazes, mas só poderiam esclarecer a dúvida no dia seguinte. Foi preciso a luz ficar acesa para que Kenny adormecesse e foi ainda mais necessário que a Hillary gritasse aos ouvidos do Tyson, que elas não precisavam de companhia para dormirem. É claro que a intenção do rapaz era mesmo partilhar a cama da Maylene e não era outra coisa.

Kai foi o primeiro a retirar-se. Tinha muito para pensar e até foi o último a adormecer. Como é que a rapariga se dirigira a ele daquele modo no avião? Ele nunca estivera com ela, nem nunca a conhecera e até o seu nome não lhe dizia nada. Havia de tirar essa dúvida mais tarde…

Por outro lado, Maylene ficou imenso tempo acordada. Sentada na sua cama e com a luz apagada, não conseguia desviar o olhar do castelo que se avistava estrategicamente bem da janela do quarto. Parecia que estava a exercer uma atracção sobre ela. Nuvens muito escuras o rodeavam e só era possível vislumbrar uma das torres mais altas.

Foi ainda a olhar para o castelo que ela se deitou e adormeceu.

……….

- Onde vamos comer?

- Tyson, ainda agora acordaram! – barafustou a Hillary acabando de se pentear frente ao espelho da sala de estar.

- É por isso mesmo! Estou com fome!

Nesse momento, a barriga do Daichi também não passou despercebida.

- Eu também!

- Vocês! A dona da pensão ofereceu-se para nos fazer o pequeno-almoço. Foi tão querida! – disse o Kenny. – Vamos esperar pela Maylene para depois descermos.

- E por falar nela, onde ela está?

Ray começou a olhar para toda a divisão à procura da rapariga. Parecia coincidência a mais, mas na verdade todos os rapazes não conseguiam deixar de pensar nela. Passados poucos segundos, ela apareceu, vinda do quarto. Os olhos de todos se arregalaram, inclusive os de Kai. Maylene trajava um vestido de seda cor-de-rosa, de mangas compridas e largas que ficava pelos joelhos e tinha um decote em forma quadrada. Os seus cabelos estavam amarrados num enorme rabo-de-cavalo.

Se eles já tinham ficado caídos por ela, mesmo sem o demonstrarem, logo no primeiro momento que se tinham apercebido da sua beleza, então agora ficaram sem reacção.

Por aquilo que podiam observar com mais pormenor, Maylene era uma deusa. As curvas bem delineadas e perfeitas, a sua cintura delgada, a sua elegância, o seu rosto e o mais belo de tudo, a sua expressão inocente e ao mesmo tempo de uma valente guerreira.

- Estou pronta. O que vamos fazer?

……….

Depois do pequeno-almoço, decidiram sair até às instalações da associação BBA, que tinha sedes por todo o mundo, com o objectivo de apoiar todos os Bladers residentes e também os Bladers viajantes como eles.

- Que estranho malta! Segundo o mapa, era aqui que se devia erguer o edifício! – admirou-se o Kenny, fitando um prédio velho e a cair de pobre, no final de um beco sem saída. O terror que vivera na noite passada já havia desaparecido e tudo não parecera mais de um sonho.

- Deves ter-te enganado no caminho. – contrapôs o Max.

- Não! Devia ser mesmo aqui… – insistiu de novo o rapaz voltando a olhar para o mapa e conferindo que estavam no local certo.

- E pessoal, foi impressão minha ou nem vimos um único cartaz de Beyblade no caminho ou até mesmo um único miúdo a jogar?

- Agora que falas nisso Ray! – concordou a Hillary.

- Acho que devíamos perguntar a alguém! Senão iremos andar às voltas e não sairemos daqui tão depressa. Devíamos voltar à pensão. – sugeriu a Maylene, o que fez os rapazes voltarem-se para ela e corarem.

Tinham percorrido o caminho todo o mais próximo dela, tentando passarem despercebidos. Muitas vezes olhavam para o lado e assobiavam. Não sei como estavam a conseguir, mas até estavam a disfarçar muito bem.

- E porque é que não perguntamos já a alguém? Talvez uma pessoa que passe por aqui. – contestou o Daichi, que era o único que não estava sobre o feitiço da rapariga.

- Talvez porque estamos num país cuja língua desconhecemos e apenas a dona da pensão sabe falar japonês. – Daichi olhou-a irritado e um pouco embaraçado. Tinha-se esquecido desse pormenor. – Sempre podes arriscar falar com alguém, mas não me parece que tenhas sorte, especialmente se este for um país onde o Beyblade não é muito popular.

Contra factos, não havia argumentos. Eles foram obrigados a regressar à pensão e para sorte do Tyson, foi mesmo a tempo do almoço. Assim que a dona da hospedaria despachou os seus clientes, veio se sentar ao pé deles para saber se estava tudo a correr bem.

- Espero que esteja tudo muito bom! – mas ficou nauseada ao ver as figuras que o Tyson fazia enquanto devorava metade da comida que estava em cima da mesa.

- Então… hunnmm não… hummnn havia de… hummn estar… – disse o rapaz com a boca cheia e enchendo-a ainda mais.

Os outros ficaram atrapalhados com a atitude do companheiro e tentaram-se desculpar com um olhar de "coitados de nós que o temos de aturar". Maylene tinha perdido o apetite. Era a primeira vez que via alguém comer naquelas figuras.

- Sabe de alguma coisa sobre o torneio? – perguntou o Kenny, tentando desviar as atenções de Tyson. Os Bladebreakers já estavam habituados ao seu capitão, mas queriam poupar os outros. Mas nem sempre o Tyson fora capitão da equipa. Durante o primeiro ano em que esta se formara, este título tinha pertencido a Kai, mas desde que o outro rapaz tinha ganho o título de campeão mundial, pensava que detinha todo o poder do mundo.

- Torneio? – devolveu a mulher a pergunta. – Qual torneio?

- O torneio de Beyblade que se vai realizar aqui na Transilvânia. Fomos convidados para participar.

- Beyblade? – a pensionista parecia realmente apanhada de surpresa. – Nós por aqui não temos nada disso. O Beyblade é essa coisa de fazer uns piões girarem, não é? – mas ela não se calou, mesmo perante os olhares fulminantes dos rapazes. – Nós aqui não temos esse jogo. Ninguém joga Beyblade pelas bandas, logo não pode haver torneios.

Daichi ia argumentar, mas acabou por se calar e ficar branco tal como os outros. Não havia torneios naquelas bandas? Então que convite era aquele que receberam?

- Não se vai realizar nada disso por aqui e acho que nem irão encontrar nenhum verdadeiro lançador de piões. – a mulher levantou-se a virou-se para uns clientes que acabavam de entrar. – Peço desculpa mas tenho de continuar o meu trabalho.

- Como assim não vai haver torneio? – o Tyson deixou de comer, o que foi um milagre e fitou os outros estupefacto.

……….

- Então se não há torneio, isso quer dizer que…

- Fomos enganados! – Ray completou a frase do Max.

- Mas a carta vinha carimbada! – disse o Kenny, tentando acreditar que aquilo não passava de um mal entendido.

- Mas não tinha assinatura. – lembrou a Hillary.

- E agora que vamos fazer? – perguntou o Daichi, atirando-se para cima do sofá e ocupando o lugar de duas pessoas.

Estavam de novo na suite e falavam sobre o estranho acontecimento. Poderiam pensar que a mulher se enganara, mas as evidências eram tão grandes! Não havia nada que lhes pudesse provar que o torneio ia existir.

- Vamos falar com o Sr. Dickson. – declarou o Tyson, dando um murro no próprio ar.

……….

- NÃO! – Kenny atirou-se para o chão e começou a espernear-se. – Quero sair deste país imediatamente.

Ray e Tyson ajudaram o rapaz a levantar-se e sentaram-no no sofá. Tinham acabado de falar com a dona da pensão e pedido para telefonarem para o Japão.

(FLASH BACK)

- Desculpe, queríamos fazer uma chamada para o Japão! – pedira o Kenny do seu modo mais educado.

- Desculpe menino, mas não temos telefone.

- Como assim não têm telefone? – admirou-se o Daichi. – Toda a gente tem telefone hoje em dia. Até em casa do Tyson havia um…

A mulher olhou-os sem qualquer expressão. Estava a tentar imaginar uma maneira de lhes dizer algo muito importante.

- É que ontem à noite houve outro ataque. – disse por fim. – O homem da mercearia e pai de 5 filhos desapareceu, deixando à porta da sua casa um rasto de sangue muito vermelho. Esta manhã quando tentávamos pedir ajuda, já não tínhamos telefone.

O Kenny voltou a ficar branco e em pânico.

- Outro ataque? – virou-se para os seus companheiros. – Eu não disse que devíamos sair daqui! É verdade! Ele existe mesmo…

- Está calado e não digas tolices. – pediu a Hillary.

- Não são nenhumas tolices. – contrariou a mulher. – Isto nunca nos tinha acontecido. Não temos forma de comunicar com o exterior e nem sabemos porquê. Tentaram arranjar os telefones, mas parece que uma maldição se abateu sobre eles. Algo está a impedir-nos de pedir ajuda. – a mulher benzeu-se, tal como fizera na noite anterior.

- Não! O Drácula está a obrigar a ficarmos aqui para nos atacar depois… – a boca do Kenny foi tapada com violência e ele foi arrastado de novo para a suite no andar superior.

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

- Muito bem pessoal, agora estamos aqui sem maneira para comunicarmos com o Sr. Dickson e sem avião disponível para regressar. Temos a pensão paga, mas fora isso não temos quaisquer meios para regressar.

O Max, o Ray, o Daichi e a Hillary suspiraram perante a fala do Tyson.

- É o Drácula que nos quer matar!

- CALA-TE!

O Kenny fechou a boca e manteve-se assim durante o resto da tarde, mas chorando silenciosamente com medo.

- Acho que alguém nos deve estar a querer reter por aqui. Até não me admirava nada que fosse o Sr. Dickson, que nos quer fazer uma partida e armou-nos esta armadilha. – o Tyson mostrou-se muito confiante e destemido. Para ele aquilo era natural. Já uma vez o Sr. Dickson lhes pregara uma partida quando os fizera abandonar o navio que ia para o torneio da Rússia, só para serem obrigados a viajar das mais diferentes maneiras e ganharem mais experiência. – Mas sabem o que vamos fazer? Vamos mostrar-lhe que não temos medo e que não acreditamos nesse Drácula!

O Kai até agora apenas se limitara a segui-los por todo o lado com excepção na altura em que tinham ido telefonar, na qual permanecera com a Maylene na suite. Mas durante esse tempo, ela ficara a olhar pela janela e eles não tinham trocado a menor palavra. Bem… o Kai olhou-os e falou finalmente:

- Não podemos fazer nada sem ser ficarmos aqui até que encontremos algum meio de comunicarmos com o Sr. Dickson.

- Então isto quer dizer que esta noite vai ser mais divertida que a anterior.

Kenny engoliu em seco e não conseguiu olhar o Daichi, pois fechou os olhos e tapou a cabeça com a almofada.

……….

Os Bladebreakers encontravam-se de novo sobre a luz da lanterna, na mesma disposição da noite anterior. Desta vez o Kai tinha se ido deitar e Maylene estava junto deles e sentada no chão ao lado do Ray, que se mostrava bastante corado, mas que era impossível de ver à meia-luz e na escuridão em que se encontravam.

- Eu sei de uma história sobre uma vampira.

Todos olharam para a Hillary. Kenny desta vez não tentou lutar contra o Max e o Tyson, que mais uma vez o seguravam e estava com os olhos fechados com uma tal força que, de certo, quando os abrisse, haviam de doer.

- Herman de Cillei foi um dos aristocratas do vampirismo. A sua irmã, Bárbara mantinha com o irmão relações desonestas que era do conhecimento público. No entanto, Segismundo I, que era o imperador da Hungria, estava apaixonado por ela e até lhe chamava a "Messalina alemã". Segismundo I também se tinha iniciado no ocultismo através de Eléazar, um discípulo de uma seita egípcia que lhe revelou os mistérios da morte e as técnicas para obter a imortalidade. Segismundo fundou a Ordem do Dragão, baseada na mitologia do sangue. – esclareceu a rapariga ao aperceber-se que eles não estavam a compreender, até porque o silêncio tinha-se agravado. – Mas como estava a dizer. Ele estava apaixonado pela tal Bárbara. Quando ela se envenenou, ainda jovem, cansada da vida desprezante que levava, ele tentou ressuscitá-la, servindo-se de um ritual. Infelizmente o ritual foi mal sucedido e ela passou a assombrar muito tempo a região.

Uma pausa notou-se, o que indicava que a história tinha acabado. Ainda estavam todos calados, até que Daichi quebrou o silêncio.

- Essa não teve medo! – protestou o rapaz.

- Muito bem pessoal! Agora serei eu a contar uma que ouvi. – disse o Tyson, voltando-se para o Kenny, mas sem o conseguir ver por causa da escuridão. – Aswid e Asmund eram dois generais e também irmãos de sangue. Um dia um deles sugeriu que quando um morresse, o outro fosse para a campa com o irmão.

"Um dia, Aswid adoeceu e morreu. Fiel ao seu juramento, Asmund foi fechado vivo na sepultura, juntamente com o corpo do irmão e muitas oferendas, como comida, cavalos, o cão favorito de Aswid e armas.

"Antes que Asmund decidisse a melhor forma para se matar, Aswid acordou do seu sono de morte, erguendo-se como vampiro. Primeiro alimentou-se do cão, depois do cavalo e finalmente virou-se para o amigo e atacou-o com uma fúria demoníaca. – ao dizer isto ouviu-se um trovão seguido de um relâmpago, que iluminou por breves instantes a cara do rapaz. – Pegando numa espada, Asmund lutou com o irmão.

"Cerca de trezentos anos depois, alguns jovens partiram para visitar o túmulo dos guerreiros apesar dos avisos de que estava assombrado. Quando abriram a sepultura, ouviram sinais de luta e um dos jovens ofereceu-se para descer por uma corda. Minutos depois, os amigos chamaram-no e sentiram um esticão na corda. Tentaram puxar e encontraram na ponta um guerreiro – era Asmund. Tentando ganhar fôlego, ele contou-lhes que Aswid tinha tentado matá-lo e ele lutara pela vida durante trezentos anos e apenas venceu quando o jovem apareceu, distraindo o outro. Depois disto caiu morto.

Assim que o rapaz terminou a história, outro trovão rebentou e uma tempestade libertou-se. A janela que estava mal fechada, abriu-se com um enorme estrondo e foi Maylene que se levantou e foi fechá-la. Olhou durante mais uns instantes para o castelo, mas este já não se via, pois estava envolto em trevas. No entanto, ela jurou que vislumbrou duas sombras a voarem em direcção dele.

- Já é tarde. Vamos dormir e amanhã talvez damos uma volta por aí. Pode ser que entretanto consigamos telefonar ao Sr. Dickson. – disse a Hillary acendendo a luz. Kenny só não se atirou aos seus pés pela sugestão que acabara de dar, porque ainda se encontrava no meio dos colegas.

Retiraram-se. Os rapazes juntaram-se ao Kai e as raparigas foram para o quarto delas. Vestiram as camisas de noite e deitaram-se. Antes de Maylene fechar os olhos, vislumbrou o castelo uma última vez. Um novo relâmpago iluminou a montanha em que erguia a fabulosa construção e ela arregalou os olhos.

Uma aura negra e visível envolvia o castelo e por momentos, ele voltara a ficar com aspecto de ter sido acabado de construir. Risos oriundos da torre mais alta tornaram-se audíveis. Eram risos maléficos e aterradores…

**Fim do 4º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal, apenas tenho uma coisa a dizer: Não achei que este capítulo tenha ficado muito bom. Ao reler, encontrei vários erros gramaticais e peço desculpa por isso mas não tive paciência para os corrigir.

Quanto às lendas e mitos, achei interessante a história dos dois irmãos e por isso a inclui. Até agora esta foi a mais assustadora que encontrei mas ainda estou a pensar levar a Fic ao extremo, por isso preparem-se para tudo!

Agora vou agradecer a todos os que leram!

**littledark** – Ainda bem que achaste interessante, apesar de eu a achar um pouco chata, mas estou a começar a animá-la! Será mesmo que o Drácula tentará seduzir a Maylene? (sorriu maldosamente) E quando chega a actualização da tua Fic? Começas a deixar-me ansiosa, quer com a nova, quer com a antiga!

**Dead Lady** – Ficaste a saber mais sobre vampiros? Não acredito que contribui para a tua cultura! Já começava a desistir de tal, quando te digo algo tu costumas já saber! XD Mal posso esperar pelo concerto para pormos a conversa toda em dia (se é que é possível! – XD)

**xia-thebladergirl** – Tu pior que o chefe? Acho isso impossível! XD Digamos que o Kai será o salvador de serviço. Eu posso disponibilizá-lo para quando estiveres a ler mas já sabes que ele está comprometido comigo! Nada de traições… E penso que este capítulo te respondeu a uma pergunta!

E agora para terminar agradeço a todos os outros que estão a ler a Fic e especialmente à **Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**. Nem sabes a falta que as tuas Reviews me estão a fazer! E quando actualizas a tua? Estou quase a desesperar!

E Arigatou a todos!


	5. Drácula, O Empalador

**5º Capítulo – Drácula, O Empalador**

Morcegos cortavam os ares bem próximo do castelo. Voavam aos ziguezagues, aproximando-se cada vez mais de uma das torres altas e sinuosas. O ambiente em volta da construção era assustador. Situava-se bem lá no cimo da montanha, a qual só podia ser acedida por um caminho estreito com largura suficiente para uma carruagem e ladeado por enormes árvores velhas com os seus ramos tocando no chão, derrubadas por terríveis tempestades. Podiam-se ouvir os lobos a uivar e outros ruídos estranhos e medonhos se juntavam ao coro funesto da noite.

Duas sombras, inicialmente desfocadas, voavam ruidosamente e vagarosamente. A unir as duas sombras, era visível uma grande carga.

Dois vultos transformaram-se em formas mais humanas, quando poisaram na varanda da torre mestra. E à luz da lua, pôde-se distinguir quer os vultos como a carga que traziam.

A primeira imagem que se aproximou foi a de um homem com porções de morcego, nomeadamente os pés em formato de garras, as orelhas com forma das dos morcegos, com asas, com uma expressão quase completamente de um morcego e que media um metro e meio. Tratava-se de um Baital, uma raça indiana de vampiros.

A segunda sombra também se revelou. Era parecida com um homem, mas era só parecido! Em vez das duas narinas habituais, tinha apenas uma abertura e uma língua pontiaguda que lhe saía da boca inconscientemente. Era um Krvopijac, um habitual vampiro da Bulgária e também conhecido por Obours.

- Estão atrasados! – soou uma voz fria e arrepiante.

- Desculpe mestre, é que a aldeia está toda em alerta e tivemos dificuldades para não sermos vistos. – desculpou-se o Baital.

- Mas como recompensa trazemos uma valente ceia para o senhor!

O Krvopijac apontou para o embrulho que traziam e foi quando este tombou e caiu no solo, manchando o pavimento com sangue. Viu-se a cara de um jovem de uns vinte e poucos anos, completamente mutilada e já sem braços e com uma perna num ângulo estranho.

Os olhos que pertenciam corpo da voz fria e horrível, oculto entre as trevas, reluziram, tornando-se mais vermelhos que o próprio sangue.

……….

Kai acabava de se virar na cama. Cansado da mesma posição e sentindo formigueiros no corpo, virou-se para o outro lado.

Sentiu o frio entrar através dos cobertores e encolheu-se um pouco, tentando enroscar-se mais nos lençóis.

Uma sombra ergueu-se à sua frente. Encaminhou-se na sua direcção e o manto negro que a envolvia roçou na cama do rapaz. Kai sentiu um ar gélido ainda maior, o que o fez abrir os olhos. Um trovão juntamente com um relâmpago estoiraram no ar, por breves momentos a face da sombra foi revelada. O jovem arregalou os olhos. Olhos vermelhos de sangue e uns dentes afiados escorrendo sangue foram iluminados pela luz. Maylene estava frente a ele…

……….

Kai estremeceu e ergueu-se da cama. Estava completamente a transpirar e as roupas encontravam-se encharcadas. O seu coração palpitava descontroladamente e a respiração era forçada.

Olhou à sua volta… Ainda todos dormiam serenamente. O Tyson e o Daichi faziam coro a ressonar. O Ray e o Max não se mexiam sequer e o Kenny também partilhava de um sono agitado. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto para ir arejar. Entrou na sala mas não se incomodou em acender a luz. Avançou para a janela mas deteve-se ao ver uma sombra sentada no parapeito. Quem quer que ali estivesse, ouviu-o a aproximar-se e virou-se.

- Kai? – a voz da Maylene soou com um certo espanto. Mas só à meia-luz das estrelas reparou que ele estava lavado em suor e até a sua face estava no mesmo estado. – O que aconteceu? Estás a transpirar!

Ele limitou-se a fita-la. Aproximara-se dela e agora podia ver claramente o seu rosto: resplandecente na noite, seus cabelos soltos, repousando na camisa de noite escura que vestia.

- Tiveste um pesadelo? – mas sem esperar pela confirmação continuou. – Eu também tive. Foi um pressentimento que algo de horrível estava a acontecer… – enquanto dizia isto, voltava a observar o castelo que estava completamente tapado por nuvens imensamente negras, mas que conseguiam distinguir-se perfeitamente na escuridão da noite.

- Foi o Voltaire que te mandou? – perguntou o Kai rudemente, fugindo ao assunto.

- É assim que tratas o teu avô? – Maylene parecia escandalizada com a maneira que o rapaz acabava de falar do próprio avô.

- Ele não merece ser tratado de outra maneira. Devias ter cuidado, é um criminoso e um aproveitador. Só se importa com ele…

- Ele acolheu-me…

- Ele usa-te!

Maylene voltou-se de novo para olhar através da janela. O Sr. Voltaire parecera-lhe acolhedor e recebera-a tão bem, apesar de ser frio e astuto.

- Graças a ele estou aqui no meu primeiro torneio. Nunca joguei Beyblade antes de receber um treino intensivo e esta é a minha primeira vez num torneio. O meu pai pediu para que ele me recebesse e me colocasse num torneio e esta vai ser a minha primeira oportunidade para lhes mostrar o que valho.

- Ele não se interessa com os outros. Só se preocupa com ele próprio.

Maylene voltou-se para o Kai e reparou que ele estava demasiado perto de si. Levantou-se do parapeito e tocou na camisola do rapaz. Continuava encharcada.

- Devias tirar isto. – e mostrou a clara intenção de lha despir, mas quando começou a puxar a camisola reparou que ele estava relutante. – O Sr. Voltaire pareceu-me uma pessoa fria e isolada, tal como tu Kai!

O rapaz caiu em si. Então era assim que o viam. Ele tinha dentro de si um pouco do avô que tanto detestava. Mas como se atreviam a compará-los! Afastou-se dela e foi buscar uma toalha para se limpar.

- Ainda não te lembras? – perguntou a rapariga com a voz alta para que ele a ouvisse. – A cada dia as minhas memórias tornam-se mais nítidas mas logo vais-te lembrar de mim…

Após limpar a sua cara, Kai voltou-se para ela com uma expressão de desprezo. Ele não se lembrava nem se queria lembrar. Não lhe interessava recuperar recordações passadas da sua vida. De certo que o fariam sofrer mais. Tentando desviar o assunto, perguntou-lhe:

- Como é que o Sr. Dickson te aceitou na equipa?

Ela sorriu-lhe agradavelmente. A frieza do rosto do rapaz não parecia perturbá-la. Era tão bonita e espalhava um calor em toda a sua volta, que nem a expressão do rapaz conseguia resistir-lhe.

- Vocês precisavam de um 6º elemento e o Sr. Voltaire também recebeu uma carta do torneio. Inscreveu-me e graças aos seus contactos consegui que o Sr. Dickson me recebesse na equipa.

É claro que a história não tinha sido assim. Isto fora o que ela tinha percebido, fruto de uma mentira contada pelo próprio Voltaire, pois Kai sabia que o seu avô não trabalhava desta maneira. O que quer que ele tivesse feito, tinha conseguido convencer o Sr. Dickson a aceitá-la na equipa, nem precisara de contactos, bastara a sua presença. Ele terminou de limpar o suor e atirou a toalha para o chão.

- Não gostas de me teres na equipa?

- Não! – respondeu virando-lhe as costas.

- Então lamento estar aqui com vocês. – a rapariga também virou-lhe as costas e retirou-se para o quarto. – Boa noite Kai! – e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

O rapaz respirou fundo e olhou para a porta que se acabara de fechar. Dissera-lhe que não a queria na equipa mas não era bem isto que sentia. Agradava ter de a ver a todo o momento, mas também tinha medo de ficar atraído por ela e já não conseguir ter controlo dos seus sentimentos. Aproximou-se da janela e olhou para o castelo. Uma nuvem afastara-se, deixando uma torre a descoberto. Viu uma luz a brilhar. Fechou e abriu os olhos de novo. A luz já não estava lá. Mas se o castelo estava deserto e em ruínas, não era possível ter visto aquilo!

……….

- Isto não está a acontecer!

O Kenny atirou-se para o sofá. Tinham percorrido quase toda a Transilvânia só para tentarem encontrar algum meio de comunicação para falarem para o Japão.

- Se não o conseguimos encontrar, então vamos nos divertir. – e dito isto, o Daichi começou aos pinotes por toda a divisão.

- Acham que fazem visitas guiadas ao castelo? – perguntou o Max olhando através da janela. Acabara de anoitecer e as estrelas recusavam-se a brilhar no céu. O castelo era pouco visível e o tempo começava a ameaçar chover.

- Sim. Isso era fixe! – concordou alegremente o Tyson. O Kenny evitou olhar para eles. Os amigos pareciam não se importarem com a notícia que tinham ouvido nesse mesmo dia. Mais um habitante desaparecera sem deixar rastos e isso ocorrera na noite anterior.

- Aposto que estavam fartos da vida monótona daqui e fugiram, simulando um ataque. Afinal sem Beyblade, sem parque de diversões e coisas parecidas, é impossível viver-se aqui.

O Kenny e a Hillary fitaram o Daichi como que tentando assimilar o que ele dissera e convencerem-se disso. Qualquer pretexto para desmentir os factos que aconteciam era o melhor que eles podiam ouvir. O Max voltou a aproximar-se dos colegas. Estavam reunidos na sala da suite e sentados no chão, com a excepção de Kai, que, como sempre, estava em pé apoiado na parede.

- Como não conseguimos contactar com o Japão? Será alguma maldição?

Mas ninguém encontrava respostas para a pergunta do Ray. Após um silêncio prolongado, a voz do Kai fez-se ouvir.

- Conseguiste comunicar com o Voltaire? – esta pergunta foi dirigida à Maylene. O resultado foi o espanto geral. Todos olharam do Kai para ela e com uma expressão bastante estupefacta. A rapariga sentindo-se incomodada, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até às cortinas da janela e fechou-as. Tinha a noção que todos a fitavam boquiabertos.

- O que ela tem haver com o cabrão do Voltaire? Desculpa Kai… – apressou-se a dizer o Tyson. – Mas é o que ele é!

- Não é! – a voz da Maylene soou ríspida e muito zangada. – Como se atrevem a dizer isso do senhor Voltaire? E tu Kai, como o admites?

Mas o Kai permaneceu imóvel a observá-la. Ainda esperava uma resposta e era isso que queria ouvir.

- Não! – respondeu finalmente a jovem. – Não o consegui contactar. Mas se ele não obtiver informações minhas, virá procurar-me.

O Kenny suspirou de alívio. Não é que gostasse do homem, na verdade até todos o odiavam. Era uma pessoa detestável e que lhes causara imensas dificuldades no passado. Ele ambicionava ter o controlo do mundo e para tal recorrera ao uso do neto – o Kai – para o seu fim. Mas agora só a ideia de terem ajuda a caminho, deixava-o mais descansado. Não lhe importava que fosse parar às mãos de um assassino, desde que saísse daquele lugar. Esta preocupação seria a segunda com que se incomodaria mal que tivesse a sair da Transilvânia.

A chuva começou a cair. Tornava-se raro o dia em que não chovia. Eles conseguiam ouvi-la perfeitamente a bater contra as janelas e os estores meio corridos.

Tyson abriu a boca para dizer algo mas o que ele ia dizer nunca se chegou a ouvir, porque da sua boca não saiu nenhum som. À volta da rapariga viu uma sombra erguer-se e desaparecer no mesmo segundo. Por momentos era capaz de jurar que a vira como um vampiro.

- Sabem pessoal, começo a ficar farto de estar aqui. Já não estou a gostar da história desses ataques que estão a acontecer. – desabafou o Max depois de um silêncio em que ficaram a olhar uns para os outros. – Apesar de já ter morrido à bastante tempo, parece que o espírito desse Drácula ainda permanece nestes lugares.

Maylene lembrou-se do livro que abrira na mansão Voltaire. O Sr. Voltaire contara-lhe a história do Conde e nessa história ele não era nenhum vampiro. Tinha sido um homem mortal mas muito terrível e malvado.

- Há uma lenda que conta que as pessoas eram tão honestas naquele tempo, que ninguém se atrevia a roubar um copo de ouro deixado num poço ao largo de uma estrada. – a voz da rapariga soou sem que ela mesma se apercebesse. – Um dia uma mulher foi beber água e reparou que o copo tinha desaparecido. Gritou e começou a chorar, sabendo que o Conde Drácula morrera e a desonestidade havia regressado novamente.

Um longo silêncio voltou a percorrer a sala. Maylene encarou-os com um olhar sóbrio e fechado. Seus olhos pareceram encovados e cansados. A luz que os iluminava diminui, fazendo as sombras salientarem-se mais. A face dela pareceu pálida com as sombras a marcarem a sua expressão.

- Vlad era o seu nome verdadeiro. Quando a invasão Torça chegou a Valáquia, onde ele vivia, foi obrigado a vir para a Transilvânia e tentou pedir ajuda ao rei da Hungria, cuja ajuda seria preciosa, mas o mesmo colocou-o na prisão. Em 1174, Vlad tentou recuperar o trono. Ajudado pelo príncipe Stephen Bathbory da Transilvânia, ele invadiu a Valáquia conseguindo finalmente recuperar o trono.

"Pouco depois, os seus homens fugiram e ele teve de deixar um exército de 4 mil homens invadir o seu reino sem ter forças para lutar. Mas ele não desistiu. Saiu para o combate e foi aí que morreu. Alguns dizem que foi bravamente, como um herói e outros dizem que se infiltrou no exército inimigo, acabando por ser morto pelos seus próprios homens. A sua cabeça foi mandada para Constantinopla onde o imperador a enfiou num espeto e deixou à vista do povo. Ele foi enterrado em Snagov, um mosteiros perto de Bucareste.

Hillary, Kenny e Ray desviaram os seus olhares da rapariga para o chão. Aquela história significava que o Drácula tinha existido como um homem e não como um vampiro. Até parecera um herói visto daquele modo.

- Mas isso foi terrível! Ele morreu tentando defender o seu reino. – exclamou a Hillary.

- Então ele não foi um vampiro de verdade?

- Não Daichi. – respondeu de novo a rapariga. – Ele apenas ficou conhecido como um homem impiedoso pelas coisas que fez…

- Como por exemplo?

Maylene saltou o seu olhar para o Kenny, que para além de parecer curioso, uma parte de si mostrava claramente que não queria saber.

- Vlad foi uma das pessoas mais diabólicas e sanguinárias que existiu à face da terra. Dizem que no meio da sua mesa de jantar havia um enorme espeto, onde ele colocava um inimigo vivo e o começava a comer aos pedaços, ouvindo os gritos como música. – o Kenny levou as mãos à boca para conter um vómito. – Ou que ele punha os seus inimigos de costas e enfiava uma estaca no anûs deles e o sangue ia directo para o seu cálice. – o Kenny saiu a correr para a casa de banho e passados poucos segundos estavam a ouvi-lo a vomitar. O Tyson, o Daichi e o Max levaram as mãos à boca, também agoniados. – Ou que ele convidada os mendigos da sua cidade para um jantar e enquanto todos se divertiam, punha fogo na sala e ia jantar noutro compartimento, assistindo aos inocentes a arderem.

A expressão de angústia e de repulsa era evidente no rosto de todos. Só o Kai permanecia imóvel no seu ligar fitando-os, mas até mesmo a sua expressão era amarga.

- As pessoas eram executadas nas mais diversas formas, sendo cozidas vivas, despedaçadas por cavalos, queimadas, … A morte pela perfuração era a sua preferida. As estacas eram bem arredondadas e não afiadas e com óleo na extremidade. Quando a vítima era perfurada, geralmente pelo anûs, os outros órgãos eram deslocados mas não eram destruídos para que a vítima vivesse por horas ou dias em sofrimento extremo.

Se era este o impacto que ela queria, conseguiu atingi-lo. Era um relato de terror superior a todos os outros contados anteriormente e era a verdadeira história daquele que agora todos temiam.

- As pessoas por vezes tinham pregos colocados nas suas cabeças e em outras partes do corpo. Os braços e as pernas eram decepados e as pessoas cegas. Orelhas e narizes eram cortados e os órgãos sexuais mutilados. Por isso ficou conhecido como "Tepes", que significa Empalador – Vlad, Empalador. Ele punia por qualquer crime, mesmo os mais insignificantes.

E finalmente a Maylene calou-se para alívio de todos. A Hillary estava quase verde, o Ray, o Kai e o Daichi estavam pálidos e os outros já nem a olhavam directamente. Ela suspirou e voltou-se para as cortinas da janela.

- Há uma narrativa russa que conta o caso de um homem que foi a uma festa a Brasov, uma das cidades ligadas ao Conde, que não aguentou o cheiro a sangue coalhado e tapou as narinas num gesto de repulsa. Drácula ordenou que lhe trouxessem um bife e mostrou-o ao viajante, dizendo-lhe: "Afasta-te para que o cheiro não te incomode." e ordenou de seguida que o empalassem.

- Pára! Já chega! – suplicou o Daichi. – Nós já percebemos, podes calar-te.

- Apenas contei-vos a verdade. – respondeu a rapariga voltando-se para o pequeno e sem mostrar qualquer emoção após ter dito aquilo tudo. – Mas tens razão, por hoje chega. Vou-me deitar. – e ela encaminhou-se para o quarto. Ninguém disse mais nada. Todos estavam desejosos que ela se retirasse. Tinha sido a pior coisa que tinham ouvido. Até Tyson e Max iriam pensar duas vezes antes de voltarem a brincar com o Conde Drácula.

Permaneceram calados durante longos minutos e retiraram-se mais tarde só a desejar um simples "boa noite".

……….

Já todos dormiam profundamente, quando a janela do quarto feminina se abriu. As cortinas esvoaçaram por dentro da divisão e uma sombra ganhou forma humana e lentamente aproximou-se da cama da Maylene.

A rapariga dormia profundamente, parecendo um anjo. A misteriosa figura debruçou-se sobre ela. Uns olhos de lobo reluziram e uns dentes afiados tornaram-se visíveis durante um relâmpago. Maylene abriu os olhos repentinamente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – um grito cortou o silêncio da pensão.

**Fim do 5º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Final:** Foi devido a estas ocorrências que Drácula se tornou no verdadeiro Drácula que conhecemos, mas sem factos ligados ao vampirismo. No entanto confesso que ainda não forneci a verdadeira história do Conde, ainda há mais para vir e faltam pormenores importantes a referir.

Todas as informações aqui presentes derivam de uma recolha que fiz especialmente para puder escrever esta Fic. Não aprofundei nenhum assunto até ao limite e deixo claro que não sou uma perita em vampirismo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal! Nem sabem o alívio que foi acabar este capítulo. Foi difícil fazer uma compilação de tanta informação que encontrei sobre as mil maneiras que Drácula usava para matar as suas vítimas e arranjar uma maneira de as incluir na Fic. Mas creio que isto significa o fim…

Quanto à Fic, apenas vou salientar que aqui acaba a abordagem humana deste homem impiedoso. Tenho mais umas quantas histórias a incluir sobre vampirismo mas isso agora vai começar a ocorrer gradualmente ao longo da história. A dose de informações termina aqui. A partir deste capítulo, deixarei a história fluir automaticamente, Drácula agora passará a ser visto do ponto de vista vampírico e vou tentar tornar a Fic. semelhante a _Ironia do Destino_.

**Dead Lady** – E conseguimos! Fizemos as duas uma directa mas acabámos os nossos capítulos! Aquilo a que te obriguei! Tive de fazer chantagem é claro mas consegui o que queria. E tal como prometido aqui está o capítulo! E devo admitir, tinhas razão. Quando comecei a publicar já ia no 5º capítulo e agora estou a publicar o 5º capítulo e nem o 6º escrevi! Bem me disseste que esgotava rapidamente os capítulos… XD – E é claro! Arigatou por tudo!

**xia-thebladergirl** – Adoro ver as pessoas a sofrerem (mas é só mesmo nas Fics.), mas confesso que o chefe já me começa a irritar! Tenho de acabar com ele o quanto antes – XD – E depois quem é que irei torturar? Ainda bem que gostaste! Jokaxxx

**littledark** – Uma das minhas vampirinhas medrosas, que desilusão (abano a cabeça como sinal de desaprovação)! Mas o que hei-de fazer? Já sei! Vou passar a fazer contigo o que fiz à Dead Lady. Chantagem para cima! Só postarei o meu próximo capítulo quando publicares o teu! E aguardo a tua Fic para revisar, estou tão ansiosa! Bjxxxxx

**Cristella Lebir** – "Você é uma rapariga muito da levada, escondendo o ouro de tal forma!" – Esta agora não percebi – XD! Fiquei muito feliz com a sua Review e vou confessar que adoro mesmo "esconder o ouro bem escondido!" Que os meus leitores o digam! Que eles digam o quanto os fiz sofrer só para eles saberem o que ia acontecer no último capítulo de outra Fic. minha. Foi mesmo suspense até à última! Quanto às relações entre o Kai e a Maylene, não estava com intenções de desenvolver assim muito, mas já que foi um pedido de uma leitora, vou fazê-lo. É capaz é de demorar ainda uns capítulos!

E por último, à minha **Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**. Obrigado por ler e por me ter fornecido o capítulo da sua Fic. para evitar que eu desesperasse. É isso mesmo… Regra Número 1: Preservar a saúde da escritora para ela continuar a escrever! No caso da Littledark: Preservar a saúde da revisora para ela continuar a revisar! – XD!

Acabou pessoal, fiquem bem e boas leituras!


	6. Perseguição

**6º Capítulo – Perseguição**

Um grito cortou o silêncio da noite. Luzes acenderam-se e em segundos a pensão estava iluminada… A luz do quarto das raparigas também se acendeu, isto porque o Ray ligou o interruptor, mas quando o fez Kai já se encontrava à beira da Maylene. Mal o grito soara, ele tinha-se levantado logo e corrido para o quarto sem se incomodar em ligar qualquer luz.

Maylene estava encharcada em suor e estava agitada. Tinha as mãos a cobrirem-lhe o rosto e respirava muito dificilmente. Kai estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado da sua cama e olhava para todos os recantos do quarto observando todos os pormenores. Não fora por acaso que ela gritara. A Hillary estava sentada na sua cama, tapada com os cobertores e com um ar surpreso.

- O se passou? – perguntou o Max entrando de rompante.

- O que aconteceu Maylene? – o Ray aproximou-se dela a correr ao ver a figura em que se encontrava. O Tyson, o Kenny e o Daichi também entraram no quarto.

- Acordei e estava alguém à beira da minha cama, com a sua face bem perto da minha. Tinha um aspecto de um monstro! – a sua voz soara pior que poderiam imaginar: débil, assustada e ténue.

O Ray envolveu-a nos braços e olhou para o Kai. Este levantou-se e correu até à janela, abrindo-a. Misteriosamente a janela estava fechada! Pôs a cabeça de fora e olhou para todos os lados, incluindo para cima. Voltou a recolher a cabeça e olhou para o Ray com um ar de "negativo". O Ray voltou a olhar para a rapariga. Ela estava enterrada nos seus braços e chorava. Ele só conseguia ver os seus cabelos e senti-los abaixo do seu queixo e, eram tão macios… Estavam completamente desalinhados e molhados também.

- Afinal o que aconteceu? – o Tyson voltou-se exaltado para a Hillary. Esta destapou a sua boca e com uma voz vacilante disse:

- Não sei! Acordei com ela a gritar e não vi mais nada! Era capaz de jurar que as cortinas tinham-se agitado mas não vi nada!

- Que agitação é esta? – a voz da dona da pensão ouviu-se e passados momentos ela entrava na suite. Trazia uma manta por cima da camisa de dormir e estava completamente despenteada com rolos a prenderem-lhe o cabelos.

Os rapazes olharam-na do vão da porta do quarto e tentaram não contar nada do que se passara.

- Foi uma das raparigas que teve um pesadelo. – rematou o Max depressa. Queriam ver-se livres da mulher para puderem conversar.

- Não era precisa esta gritaria toda! Acordaram a pensão inteira! – e ela voltou-se e retirou-se. Estava de facto irritada.

Eles respiraram de alívio e olharam uns para os outros. Talvez tivesse sido mesmo um sonho da rapariga, mas ao fitarem-na de novo viram-na tão assustada, que não foram capazes de lhe dizer nada. Para a acalmar, foram precisos vários minutos, minutos os quais ela nem se mexeu do colo do Ray.

Um grande estrondo deixou o coração dos rapazes mais acelerado. A chuva despertou e o Kai fechou a janela e correu os estores. Olhou para a Maylene e sentiu um grande aperto no coração, não soube explicar porquê mas pela primeira vez sentiu ciúmes do Ray por a ter nos braços. Deu um passo para se aproximar mas deteve-se. Não iria demonstrar os seus sentimentos, até porque ele não sentia nada… Cerrou a mão, virou a cara e saiu do quarto.

- "O Kai parecia perturbado!" – pensou o Ray ao reparar na expressão do amigo enquanto se retirava. – "Será que ele viu alguma coisa?" – o Ray ia a falar alto para todos mas sentiu a rapariga a arfar no seu regaço. Soube que ela estava de facto ainda amedrontada. O que teria acontecido na realidade?

A chuva caía com mais força a cada minuto que passava e era a única que cortava o silêncio que se abatera no quarto das raparigas. Teria sido um pesadelo? Era isto que os rapazes estavam a pensar, e até poderia ser a verdade senão fosse um acontecimento estranho que naquele momento acontecia no telhado da pensão.

Após ter permanecido durante momentos com a forma humana, um morcego agora elevava-se no ar. Os seus olhos vermelhos e vivos eram a única coisa que brilhava na escuridão da noite.

……….

A luz bateu violentamente na janela, atravessando as cortinas e bateu na cara do Tyson que se mexeu preguiçosamente. Abriu os olhos ainda sonolentos e viu-se no quarto feminino. Estava deitado na cama da Hillary e tinha a rapariga deitada a seu lado abraçada a ele. O Kenny dormia junto dos seus pés e agarrava com toda a força as calças do seu pijama verde. Ergueu a sua cabeça e no início não conseguiu ver nada. A forte luz da madrugada rompia pela janela indo directo para a cama onde se encontrava. Quando finalmente se habituou à claridade viu o Max sentado no chão, apoiado na mesma cama em que ele dormira. Tinha os olhos fechados, o que significava que ainda não tinha acordado. O Daichi ressonava estendido no chão com a barriga para cima e de braços abertos. Mas ao olhar em frente, para a cama junto da janela, sentiu uma volta no estômago. O Ray encostado ao travesseiro da cama dormia calmamente enquanto a Maylene repousava no seu colo e o abraçava. Do Kai não havia qualquer sinal.

Tentou lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite anterior, mas apenas fragmentos de memória vinham à sua mente. Lembrava-se que a Maylene gritara e que eles não a tinham conseguido acalmar, acabando por todos terem adormecido naquele quarto. A Hillary e o Kenny estavam tão assustados que se tinham colado a ele e quanto ao Ray… ele tivera mais sorte por ter o corpo da Maylene junto ao dele.

Mexeu-se e afastou a Hillary e o Kenny de si, o que foi difícil, e levantou-se. Ao pôr os pés no chão, sentiu o Max a mexer-se ao seu lado.

- Já acordaste Tyson?

- Max! Desculpa se te acordei…

- Estava acordado à bastante tempo. – disse enquanto também se levantava do chão. – Foi uma noite agitada, mas parece que ela finalmente se acalmou.

Os dois olharam para o Ray e para a Maylene com ciúmes.

- O Ray teve uma noite incrível. Conseguiu acalmá-la e ali está a recompensa… a Maylene abraçada a ele.

Por sua vez, o Ray também acabou por abrir os olhos.

- Já amanheceu? – exclamou.

- Tu bem que querias ficar aí o dia todo. – agora era evidente os ciúmes na cara do Tyson, enquanto o Ray corava.

- Pelo menos ela adormeceu. – cuidadosamente ele afastou a rapariga do seu colo e deitou-a na cama. – Onde está o Kai?

- E nós é que sabemos?

……….

Passo a passo, o Kai subiu as escadas que sabia irem dar ao telhado da construção. O tamanho dos degraus aumentava à medida que subia mais, para evitar que fossem pisados por qualquer pessoa que quisesse subir ali. Chegado ao último degrau, entrou pela abertura do tecto tapada por um alçapão e viu-se num enorme terraço da mesma largura de todo o prédio. As telhas que certamente tinham ali existido, agora davam lugar a um amplo pavimento ladeado por um pequeno muro, que à partida impedia que um distraído caísse dali a baixo. Não era que a pensão tivesse muitos andares, até não eram mais de que quatro, mas mesmo assim a altura era suficiente para uma morte certa.

Kai revisou qualquer recanto do telhado minuciosamente. Tinha de descobrir se fora um sonho da rapariga ou se tinha sido algo mais… Não encontrou nenhum sinal de nada e antes de descer aproximou-se do muro do parapeito e olhou em toda a sua volta. Poucas casas erguiam-se nas redondezas e dali o cume da montanha era bastante mais visível.

Estava uma manhã calma e quente. Virou as costas para regressar aos pisos inferiores quando viu algo… Bem junto do muro estavam marcas de sangue e que, por sinal, ainda estava brilhantes, o que significava que eram recentes.

……….

A noite caía mais uma vez. Neste dia que passara pouco os Bladebreakers tinham feito. A Maylene tinha-se reunido a eles à hora do almoço e apenas pedira desculpas pelo sucedido. O Ray ficara muito corado e os outros pareciam prestes a esganá-lo. Não tinham falado em nada relacionado com o assunto, à excepção de Daichi que levara valentes pisadelas do Kenny e da Hillary por debaixo da mesa. O Kai apenas juntou-se a eles já no final da refeição.

Durante a tarde tinham ido tentar mais uma vez comunicar com o Sr. Dickson e de novo sem sucesso. Entretanto caíra a noite.

- Não devíamos voltar à pensão? – perguntou a Hillary consultando o relógio.

- Disseram-nos que devíamos regressar antes do pôr-do-sol. – lembrou-se o Kenny. Desde a noite anterior ele estava mais calmo, porque afinal havia quem se assustasse mais do que ele e isto acabara de lhe servir como consolo.

- E não podemos ir só comprar um gelado?

O Daichi parou e olhou para o Tyson encantado com a ideia. – Eu também quero!

- Mas com este frio todo?

A Hillary tinha razão. O tempo não andava muito seguro, ora tanto fazia sol como chovia. Enquanto no Japão era Verão, ali aproximava-se o Inverno.

- Vá lá!

O Tyson, o Daichi e o Max pareciam três pequenas crianças pedintes. Era incrível o quanto infantis conseguiam ser, ao mesmo tempo que eram campeões mundiais.

- Vamos lá então, mas depois regressamos.

Avançaram para a rua onde sabiam que ficaria a gelataria. O Kai seguia-os silencioso e bastante pensativo. Aquilo que vira de manhã ainda lhe estava a roer a mente. A Maylene foi a única que se deixou ficar para trás a olhar para a montanha. Dali eram pouco visíveis as torres mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia evitar deixar de olhar. Era mais forte que ela… era uma necessidade ver o castelo sempre que pudesse!

O livro que tivera nas mãos, a história que lhe tinham contado e o principal, e que ela não sabia explicar porquê, o fascínio que se apoderara de si. Quando voltou à realidade, já não avistava os seus companheiros. Estava sozinha e a rua estava deserta. Correu para tentar acompanhar os outros mas virou numa rua, virou noutra mas não encontrou ninguém. Estava perdida!

Ouviu passos atrás de si e sentiu um forte arrepio. Ficou paralisada e o sangue começou a pulsar-lhe violentamente nas veias. Os passos aproximavam-se mas ela não se conseguia mexer. Queria voltar-se para trás mas nenhuma parte do seu corpo obedecia. Os passos estavam a cada segundo mais perto e de repente ela sentiu uma respiração fria a estimular-lhe a pele do pescoço. Correr… A ordem era maior que a acção. Algo estava a tocar-lhe no pescoço, quando finalmente as suas pernas obedeceram e desatou a correr. Mas se estava à espera de se distanciar daquele algo que estava junto dela, enganou-se.

O que quer que estivesse a persegui-la, continuou. Por mais que ela corresse, por mais que ela aumentasse a velocidade, aquela coisa também o fazia. Ela não via nada mas conseguia ouvir os passos cada vez mais próximos e mais audíveis. Virou num cruzamento, dobrou outro. Nem imaginava que pudesse correr daquele modo… Já não via nada à frente, apenas corria, até que esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão. Abriu os olhos que tinha cerrado e viu uma mão estendida na sua frente. Fixou os olhos na pessoa contra quem batera e que estava em pé à sua frente e as suas pupilas dilataram.

Era um homem com um aspecto ainda bastante jovem e alto. A luz da lua batia e reflectia nos seus cabelos lisos, brilhantes e pelos ombros. Eram castanhos muito claros que à luz da noite pareciam loiros, os olhos também eram castanhos mas mais escuros. Parecia pálido e vestia umas calças, uma camisa com um lenço ao pescoço sob a forma de gravata e uma jaqueta comprida, tal como nos tempos medievais.

A rapariga em transe agarrou-lhe a mão e deixou que ele a ergue-se com força, fazendo-a ir contra o seu peito. Tocou-lhe nos cabelos afagando-os.

Misteriosamente, os passos que a perseguiam tinham deixado de se ouvir. Estava nos braços de um homem desconhecido e não queria se afastar dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo dizia-lhe para fugir. Ouviu-se um lobo uivar ao longe e ela com as suas mãos afastou de o homem de si e virando-se, continuou a correr. Virou numa esquina, dobrou outra e os passos tinham voltado a persegui-la, ou seria apenas a sua imaginação? Continuou a correr sem saber a direcção que seguia. Nunca tinha imaginado conseguir correr assim tanto! Virou noutro cruzamento e foi esbarrar de novo com alguém, caindo os dois no chão.

Maylene não esperou para ver quem era. Estava de olhos fechados e nem se incomodou em abri-los. Levantou-se e quando ia voltar a correr, algo a segurou com força no pulso.

- Deixe-me! Largue-me!

A voz dela estava mais assustada que nunca, mas quem a segurava não afrouxou o aperto, pelo contrário, apertou mais e puxou-a para si. Ela voltou-se para trás, ainda de olhos fechados e com toda a força o seu punho atingiu algo macio, não sabia onde. Mas mesmo assim, quem a estava a segurar não hesitou um segundo e conseguiu que o corpo dela se colasse ao dele.

- Maylene!

A rapariga acalmou ao ouvir a voz. Aquela voz! Ela a conhecia e de repente sentiu-se mais calma e segura. Deixou que os braços de alguém a envolvesse e desejava que agora o fizesse ainda com mais força, para que ela se sentisse mais segura. Ela própria também o agarrou, impedindo que fosse largada.

- Kai! – e dizendo isto, ela se desfez em lágrimas que escorreram pela sua face junta ao peito do rapaz. Tremia de uma maneira assustadora, o que só mostrava que estava aterrorizada. Ele voltou a abraçá-la e deixou-se ficar assim. Não a iria largar agora, com ela naquele estado.

……….

- O que teria acontecido? – perguntou o Max sentando-se no sofá da suite. – Nunca tinha visto a Maylene naquele estado…

Tudo parecia tão estranho. Estavam a ir à gelataria e de repente, quando se tinham voltado para trás, não tinham visto nem a Maylene nem o Kai. Tinham-nos procurado por todo o lado até que de repente os tinham visto abraçados no meio da rua. A rapariga estava num tal estado extremo que fora complicado aproximarem-se. Não puderam deixar de sentir uma compressão no coração ao ver a rapariga nos braços do companheiro, e logo do Kai.

Tinham regressado à pensão já era noite cerrada, só quando finalmente a tinham conseguido deslocar. Maylene percorrera o caminho todo apoiada no Kai e a mulher da pensão só os tinha deixado entrar por causa dela. Ver a rapariga naquele estado tinha-a assustado bastante, senão eles tinham a certeza que estariam naquele momento a dormirem na rua. Com bastante dificuldade, tinham conseguido que se fosse deitar, mas ela só o aceitara se tivesse a companhia do Kai.

Neste momento a porta do quarto abriu-se e o Kai saiu, voltando a fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Adormeceu. – disse suspirando, e dirigiu-se até ao canto da sala e, encostando-se à parede, deixou-se escorregar até ao chão onde ficou com os braços cruzados sobre as pernas e a cabeça enterrada neles. Estava a doer-lhe a sua face, devido ao murro que apanhara da rapariga.

Olharam uns para os outros bastante curiosos. Parecia que aquela situação começava a afectá-la, mais do que tinham imaginado. Mas ela sempre parecera não se importar com histórias como aquelas e de repente… tinha este comportamento… Mas talvez devessem deixar as coisas como estavam por agora.

……….

Após a porta ter-se fechado, a janela que Kai certificara deixar fechada, abriu-se misteriosamente. As cortinas ondulantes pelo sabor do vento entraram no quarto, sendo acompanhadas pelo vento frio e desagradável da noite. Um vulto poisou no parapeito da janela e entrou dentro do quarto silenciosamente. Aproximou-se da cama onde a Maylene repousava e olhou para a sua face adormecida.

Como que por magia, ela abriu os olhos e viu a figura escura erguer-se à sua frente. Se o primeiro impulso foi gritar, não foi isto que ela fez. Olhou para a figura e viu que era alta. Era o mesmo jovem que ela vira momentos antes. E agora podia ver melhor a sua cara iluminada pela luz do luar que entrava pela janela. Ele estava pálido, como se não tivesse sangue. Os cabelos continuavam iguais e a sua expressão vazia e ao mesmo tempo bela. Vestia uma capa negra que o cobria completamente. Era realmente belo e ela começava a não conseguir-lhe resistir. Sentou-se na cama sem deixar de o observar. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se. A sua camisa de noite também se agitou quando o vento lhe bateu.

Maylene parecia que tinha perdido a noção da realidade. Fitava-o encantada, abstraindo-se de tudo o que a rodeada, parecia que já não era ela. O homem ajoelhou-se e beijou a sua mão. O toque dos seus lábios era muito frio e causava arrepios, mas mesmo assim ela não retirou a mão. De novo ele ergueu-se e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Elizabeth!

E murmurando esta palavra recuou na direcção da sala, fazendo-a avançar consigo. Ele subiu para o parapeito e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo, ainda com a mão unida à dela. Maylene subiu para cima de uma cadeira mesmo ali ao pé e colocou os pés no parapeito. De novo ele recuou e pareceu um milagre. O indivíduo conseguia caminhar sobre o ar como se o pavimento sólido existisse debaixo dos seus pés. O seu braço estendido recolheu um pouco para que a rapariga avançasse e ela nem hesitou… o seu pé avançou, mas foi bater num candeeiro que tinha sido poisado pelo Kai no canto do parapeito para o caso de existir alguma emergência. A rapariga voltou a si de novo.

O candeeiro caiu e rolou pelo chão, fazendo um enorme estrondo, ao mesmo tempo que se fragmentava em mil e um pedaços.

O Kai na sala abriu os olhos e levantou-se num pulo. Correu até ao quarto, saltando por cima do sofá que se intrometia no caminho. Abriu a porta o mais rápido que conseguiu e viu a Maylene em cima do parapeito a cair. Um morcego acabava de abrir as suas asas e levantar voou na direcção do castelo.

O jovem atirou-se ao parapeito agarrando a rapariga mesmo a tempo, evitando assim que ela caísse. A sua mão envolvia fortemente o pulso dela, enquanto estava pendurada na janela. Os restantes rapazes entram no quarto e ficaram assombrados com a situação. O Kai estava completamente pendurado, quase a cair, tentando evitar que acontecesse uma tragédia. Eles foram ajudá-lo e depois de algum tempo, conseguiram que ambos estivessem dentro do quarto em segurança.

O Kai deixou-se cair no chão com a Maylene agarrada a ele com toda a força que possuía. Estava a tremer e não afrouxava nem um segundo o aperto que a unia ao jovem. Ele também cedeu e deixou que os seus baços a envolvessem e a unissem mais a si, para que ela se sentisse mais protegida.

E vindo assim do nada, o rapaz esboçou um sorriso. Foi um sorriso que mais ninguém notou. Tinha ganho uma vitória, tinha conseguido tê-la junto a si. Finalmente era ele que a tinha nos seus braços.

**Fim do 6º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devem estar com vontade para me matar! Mas as minhas meninas já sabem o que me aconteceu e para quem estava à espera do capítulo e não o viu a sair, digo que expliquei no profile o porquê da demora! Não tenho culpa que o PC tenha avariado e tenha perdido a Fic! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mas finalmente aqui está o capítulo! Ainda tenho de restaurar os próximos mas espero que seja breve.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e aguardarei pelas vossas Reviews!

Muito obrigado a quem leu e a quem mandou uma Reviewzinha, nem que seja pequenina!

Se vocês mandarem muitas ficarei com mais vontade de acabar a Fic logo, logo e postá-la o quanto antes!

Jokaxxxx


	7. A Dentada do Vampiro

**7º Capítulo – A Dentada do Vampiro**

Kai obrigou os seus companheiros a saírem do quarto. Queria ficar sozinho com ela e a presença deles não iria ajudar em nada no estado da Maylene. Após todos terem saído ele levantou-a, pegando-a ao colo e deitou-a na cama. A rapariga tinha acabado de adormecer nos seus braços. Logo de seguida, ele subiu para cima da cama e encostou-se ao canto onde a cabeceira da cama tocava na parede. Depois de se ter instalado, ele puxo-a para ao pé de si e ficou ali com ela nos braços, enquanto fitava o tecto.

……….

A claridade de um novo dia entrou pela janela, batendo na cara do Ray, que abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se. Ao olhar em seu redor, viu que estava na sala e lembrou-se que tinha adormecido ali na noite anterior juntamente com todos os seus colegas. Ao voltar-se para eles, viu que também acabavam de acordar. A Hillary também ali estava. Eles tinham lhe dito para ir dormir para o quarto deles, mas recusara devido ao receio do que sucedera. Ela tinha dormido no sofá, enquanto os rapazes encontravam-se espalhados pelo chão. O Ray era o único que adormecera apoiado na parede.

- Já é dia? – perguntou o Tyson levantando-se.

- Que noite que passámos… – o Ray foi abrir as cortinas e a luz do sol invadiu o vestíbulo mais brilhante do que nunca.

- E onde está o Kai? – o Tyson olhou em toda a volta à procura do amigo mas não o encontrou em lado nenhum. – Não me digam que ele…

- Parece que sim. – respondeu o Ray. – Que sortudo que ele é. Ficou toda a noite com a Maylene.

- E sabe-se lá a fazer o quê? – completou o Max encolhendo os ombros.

- Vocês querem dizer que ele… que eles… É impossível eles o terem feito! O Kai… a May… – o Tyson arregalou os olhos de uma forma tão assustadora e correu até à porta do quarto onde estavam os restantes companheiros. Abriu-a nervosamente, na verdade, tinha medo do que pudesse ver.

Entrou e fitou a cama onde dormia a Maylene e… agarrada ao Kai. Viu o seu amigo deitado na cama virado para cima e com a cabeça dela repousando no seu tronco enquanto ele ainda a retinha nos braços, cujas mãos apertavam-se nas costas da rapariga. E Tyson reparou num pormenor muito importante… eles ainda estavam vestidos! Respirou de alívio e foi para acordar o amigo, mas reparou que ele estava com os olhos fechados, o que significava que tinha acabado de adormecer. Tyson então retirou-se do quarto e voltou a fechar a porta.

- Parece que eles não fizeram nada!

……….

O sol embateu com toda a força na cara da Maylene, impedindo que ela permanecesse mais tempo com os olhos fechados. Batia com tanta força, sendo um sinal que já ia bem elevado no céu. Quando deixou de aguentar aquele calor, ela abriu os olhos. Tinha a sua cabeça poisada em algo macio, mas não era a sua almofada. Mexeu-se com cuidado e voltou a cabeça para observar em quem estava apoiada. Viu o Kai a fitá-la e com um olhar vazio.

- Já acordaste?

- Errr… Desculpa Kai! – disse começando a corar e levantando logo a cabeça.

- Não tem problema.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e finalmente quando não se estavam a tocar mais é que o Kai também se levantou e saiu da cama.

Ela ficou a observá-lo, enquanto ele colocava o lenço à volta do seu pescoço e quando terminou aproximou-se da porta do quarto.

- É melhor arranjares-te. – e desapareceu pela porta.

Maylene vestiu-se e quando saiu do quarto reparou que ele a esperava à porta da suite.

……….

- Isto está mesmo bom!

- Não há nada que te faça perder a fome. – repudiou o Max ao ver a figura que o Tyson ainda fazia a comer, mesmo com o almoço quase a acabar. Ele e o Daichi tinham devorado de novo tudo o que tinha sido colocado em cima da mesa sem sequer pararem para respirar.

Neste momento o Tyson engasgou-se e o Daichi foi ajudá-lo, batendo nas costas do rapaz. Mas de repente ficou quieto a olhar para quem se aproximava. Viu o Kai e mais atrás a Maylene a caminharem até eles. O Kai e a rapariga sentaram-se e também se serviram, só que em quantidade muito reduzida.

- Pessoal, peço desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu. – desculpou-se a Maylene.

- Não tem problema. Como te sentes agora?

Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso para o Max e poisou os talheres na mesa. Não tinha comido quase nada.

- Acho que vou subir. – disse, levantando-se da mesa. – Talvez um banho me faça bem.

Todos concordaram e aproveitaram o facto de ela se retirar para conversarem sobre o que acontecera.

- A Maylene ficou mesmo estranha, afinal o que se terá passado para ela tentar saltar da janela? Podia ter morrido se não fosse o Kai. – declarou a Hillary.

- Acho que ela estava a tentar suicídio!

- S… U… I… C… I… D… I… O…

Os outros ficaram em choque com o que o Daichi dissera. A Maylene a tentar suicídio… mas isso era impossível.

- Ela não tentaria suicídio. É tão bonita e aposto que não tem nenhum problema, até deve ter tudo o que quer. – opinou o Tyson.

- Pois é por isso mesmo. – continuou o Daichi. – Ela não conseguiu obter do Kai aquilo que desejava. O Kai não lhe deu o que ela queria esta noite.

Todos caíram no chão em estado de choque e bastante perturbados.

- O que queres dizer Daichi?

O Kai levantou-se exaltadamente e bateu na mesa com uma força brutal. Olhou para o rapaz e naquele momento, o Daichi temeu o Kai mais do que se tivesse ali à frente o Conde Drácula prestes a atacá-lo. O olhar do Kai parecia o de um assassino, quase a matá-lo. Atirou a cadeira para o lado e não se partiu por acaso, devido ao impacto que teve no chão, e retirou-se.

……….

A tarde foi bastante monótona. O Kai tinha desaparecido. Os rapazes tentaram mais uma vez contactar com o Japão sem grande sucesso. A Maylene permaneceu na suite a ler um livro com os braços e as pernas cruzados em cima do sofá. Vestia uma combinação de saia e top azul claro bastante florido. A Hillary optara por ficar a fazer-lhe companhia, para o caso de acontecer algo. Ela também lia um livro.

Maylene tinha o seu livro aberto no seu colo e olhava para ele, contudo sem o ver totalmente. Ela olhava para as letras e nem sequer as lia. Tinha os pensamentos envoltos noutros assuntos, nomeadamente, o que acontecera na noite anterior. Não se lembrava de muito. Apenas fragmentos vinham-lhe à memória. Tinha adormecido, e de repente acordara com alguém a olhar para ela, mas não era nem o Kai nem nenhum dos outros rapazes, era um homem bastante jovem e tão belo. Lembrava-se que ele tinha pegado na sua mão e a tinha beijado, tendo depois a conduzido até à janela. Ele chamara-lhe algo estranho. Um nome que nada tinha haver consigo – "Elizabeth". Depois disto havia uma grande lacuna nas suas memórias. Dera por si pendurada na janela com o Kai a impedir que ela caísse e a última coisa que se lembrava era de estar nos braços dele.

A chegada da noite também foi o mais calmo que conseguiram. As histórias tinham terminado e nem o Max ou o Tyson mostravam intenções de falar sobre isso. A atmosfera que se vivia estava demasiada cerrada e com tudo o que tinha acontecido, eles não queriam tocar mais no assunto. Estavam mortos por saírem dali e mal podiam esperar por isso.

O Kenny ficou a arranjar os piões dos seus companheiros e a actualizar a sua base de dados. Há tanto tempo que não o fazia. O Max estava a ajudá-lo, enquanto o Daichi e Tyson devoravam a sobremesa do jantar pela terceira vez. A Hillary continuava a leitura do seu livro e o Ray meditava junto da parede ao mesmo tempo que fazia Yoga.

Um a um, cada Beyblade foi actualizado, até que o Kenny chegou ao último e deu por falta de algo.

- Onde está o Beyblade da Maylene?

- Ela já se foi deitar. Os últimos dias têm sido bastante agitados para ela. É normal que esteja cansada. – informou a Hillary fechando o seu livro.

- Pois é. Ela estava muito estranha! Parece que este lugar já a está a afectar. – concordou o Max.

Todos suspiraram. Neste momento a porta do quarto abriu-se e entrou o Kai. Mal que o Daichi olhou para ele, fez questão de recuar. Ainda temia a cara que ele lhe fizera ao almoço e não estava com muita vontade de morrer ali pelas mãos do colega, mas para seu grade alívio, o Kai não se incomodou em olhar para ele. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado da Hillary e ali ficou com os olhos fechados.

Todos olharam para ele bastante curiosos. Por onde andara? Mas faltava a coragem para lhe perguntarem.

……….

Maylene repousava na sua cama, quando a janela do quarto se voltou a abrir. As cortinas esvoaçaram pelo seu interior enquanto uma sombra negra as acompanhava, poisando mesmo ao lado da cama da rapariga. Com a sua mão, onde eram visíveis unhas afiadas, tocou na sua face, fazendo-a despertar. Maylene olhou para a misteriosa figura que se erguia junto de si, mas não conseguiu ver a sua face, pois estava demasiada envolta em escuridão. Foi convidada a levantar e assim o fez. Quem estava junto dela, estendeu-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a pôr-se de pé. Ela tentou mais uma vez ver quem era mas não conseguia.

Lentamente foi envolvida pelos braços do misterioso vulto que aproximou a sua boca da face dela. Maylene sentiu a respiração dele misturar-se com a dela, mas era tão diferente… era tão fria que até arrepiava. O seu toque também estava bastante frio e repugnante mas ela não se afastou. Aliás, ela estava incapaz de o fazer porque começava a entrar em transe. A sua camisa de noite foi afastada dos seus ombros e começou a escorrer pelos braços. A respiração fria aproximou-se mais e ela estava à espera que os seus lábios fossem envolvidos…

Sentiu uma forte dor trespassar-lhe o pescoço no lado esquerdo, enquanto dois dentes afiados penetravam nele. A dor era tão forte que nem conseguiu gritar. Estava a sentir o seu sangue a ser sugado enquanto a dor aumentava. Não aguentou e acabou por desmaiar.

A estranha figura afastou a sua boca do pescoço dela e segurando-a nos braços, voltou a deitá-la na cama. Aproximou-se da janela e, transformando-se em morcego, desapareceu a voar.

……….

Um mau pressentimento percorreu a mente de todos os rapazes que estavam na sala. A Hillary levantou-se do sofá e olhou em redor. De repente tinha sentido um arrepio.

- Acho que me vou deitar.

E despedindo-se de todos entrou no quarto. Fechou a porta e olhou para a cama da Maylene. Viu a sua companheira a repousar na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas também reparou que a janela estava aberta. Como era isto possível? Ela mesma se lembrava de a ter fechado momentos antes! Foi fechá-la e preparou-se para deitar.

……….

Um morcego voou pela vila camuflado pela escuridão. Aproximou-se da torre mestra do castelo e poisou na sua varanda, voltando a erguer-se como um homem. Tinha uma manta preta que o cobria totalmente e os seus cabelos eram tão escuros que se confundiam no meio da noite. Ajeitou a sua capa e esboçou um sorriso triunfante e maldoso enquanto dois fios de sangue escorriam pelos seus caninos afiados e molhavam-lhe o queixo.

- Que gostoso que é o seu sangue. Ela é mesmo imprescindível… E há-se ser minha!

Um riso irónico percorreu todo o castelo, fazendo-o estremecer e chegou até à vila. Até os Bladebreakers o ouviram.

……….

Mais uma manhã despertou e um novo dia começou. Após ter-se vestido, Hillary fitou a cama da sua colega de quarto e viu que esta ainda dormia profundamente e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho. Juntou-se aos rapazes que comiam alegremente no andar inferior e as horas foram-se passando.

O almoço foi servido à hora do costume e Kai juntou-se a eles momentos depois do Tyson e o Daichi começarem a devorar a comida toda. A tarde também se foi prolongando e de repente é que os rapazes notaram a falta de algo. Maylene não se juntara a eles o dia todo.

- Onde está a Maylene? – perguntou o Max voltando-se para a Hillary.

- Hoje ainda não a vi. De manhã ficou a dormir mas desde aí nunca mais a vi…

O Kai saiu disparado em direcção à suite e, principalmente, ao quarto. Os outros seguiram-no. Entraram no quarto e puderam comprovar a presença do vulto da rapariga na cama. Com o coração aos pulos (era impossível não ouvir o bater do coração dos rapazes), o Kai puxou o cobertor destapando-a e, de facto, lá estava a rapariga sobre a cama com os seus cabelos soltos, cobrindo-lhe os ombros e a camisa de dormir. O Tyson evitando que o Kai se aproximasse mais dela, tratou de abeirar-se o mais que pôde e lentamente aproximou a mão da face dela. Rapidamente retirou a mão e perante este movimento os outros recearam o pior. O Kai levou logo a sua mão à testa dela e ficou um pouco pálido, mas não tanto como se encontrava a rapariga.

- Ela está gelada!

- O quê? – os outros ficaram nervosos.

- Não me… digas… que ela… – gaguejou o Tyson.

- Ela está viva se é isso que estás a pensar. – a voz do Kai aliviou a tensão que se tinha gerado. – Ela ainda respira.

E de facto, se reparassem bem, podiam ver o peito dela a oscilar de maneira muito fraca e se escutassem bem, também ouviriam a sua respiração lenta e forçada. Ela estava com falta de ar e a sua pele estava demasiado pálida e fria também.

Em poucos minutos tinham chamado a dona de pensão e esta, por sua vez, chamara o médico. Após a examinação do médico, este voltou-se para os rapazes com um ar muito sério.

- A rapariga está com uma enorme anemia e terei de lhe receitar uns medicamentos ricos em ferro. – mas a cara do médico continuava bastante grave, o que alertou os rapazes. – No entanto há algo bastante grave… ela perdeu muito sangue. Vocês sabem como isto aconteceu? – a resposta foi negativa e eles fitaram-na. Como é que ela perdera sangue se eles não tinham notado nada? Nem uma mancha tinham visto nos lençóis nem no chão…

- Ela vai ficar bem doutor? – perguntou o Kenny enquanto a fitava com uma expressão de solidário.

- Não se preocupem. Desde que ela repouse e comece a tomar os medicamentos o quanto antes, daqui a uns dias ficará bem. Mas até lá ela não deverá fazer os mínimos esforços. Ainda perdeu bastante sangue...

……….

Pela primeira vez o jantar não foi uma refeição alegre e nem houve Tyson a devorar quase a mesa e as cadeiras. Jantaram na salinha e em cada cinco minutos iam espreitar a Maylene.

Após a refeição, não quiseram ficar sozinhos e silenciosos, acabando por se irem deitar. Hillary correu as cortinas do quarto e certificou-se que fechou a janela. Regressou à sua cama e cobriu-se.

……….

Sons quebraram o silêncio da noite. Ruídos estranhos ecoavam por toda a vila e eram muito amedrontadores. Eram uivos de lobos que cada vez estavam mais próximos da zona habitacional. Vinham da montanha e desciam por ali a baixo num som arrepiante. Hillary abriu os olhos e levantou-se da cama. Dirigiu-se até à janela e abriu as cortinas. Verificou que havia uma enorme lua cheia no céu e que estava envolta numa tremenda escuridão. Agora misturados com os uivos dos lobos, conseguia ouvir ruídos de outras criaturas que cada vez se aproximavam mais. Voltou-se para a porta e caminhando na sua direcção, saiu do quarto. Minutos depois a Hillary abria a porta da pensão e saía para a noite, enquanto caminhava por entre as ruas.

No quarto dos rapazes todos dormiam com uma excepção. Kai fitava o tecto do quarto enquanto estava deitado na sua cama. Não ouvia lobos, não ouvia nada… Apenas um pensamento passeava na sua cabeça – "Ele tinha de o fazer!"

**Fim do 7º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de mais quero pedir muitas desculpas pelo atraso e sem mais demoras postarei os próximos capítulos o quanto antes.

Ainda há muita coisa que quero desenvolver na Fic e vamos ver como é que vai correr. Até agora penso que não está a ficar mal mas também ainda não consegui aquele terror que gostaria.

E agora os meus agradecimentos!

**xia-thebladergirl** – Oix! Fizeste-me rir com a tua Review! O Kai até que podia concorrer a uma maratona de salto a sofás! (que ideia mais estúpida). Vamos esperar para ver o que vai acontecer com a Maylene! (esboço um sorriso rebelde).

**Dead Lady** – Shuichi! Sem grandes conversas e palavras, pois disso tratamos nós no MSN! Arigatou por TUDO!

**littledark**– Olá! Ainda não superei aquilo que me aconteceu ao PC, mas assim que tratar do próximo capítulo tudo voltará ao normal! E quando actualizas a tua Fic? Aguardo com ansiedade!

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan** – Fiquei tão feliz ao ver a tua Review! Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Quando vi que pedias a actualização fiquei com pena por saber que não a poderia fazer tão depressa, mas agora aqui está ela. Fiquei radiante com a palavra "brutal"!

E por último a todos os outros que eu sei que lêem! Sakura, Ketz e muitos mais!

Obrigada a todos!


	8. Premonição

**Aviso:** Este capítulo contém Hentai. Não leias se não gostares do género! Não me responsabilizo pelo conteúdo aqui explícito.

**8º Capítulo – Premonição**

"Tenho de o fazer!" – era este o pensamento que absorvia o Kai na sua totalidade. Fitava o tecto, sem contudo o ver, enquanto um candeeiro cheio de cristais tornava as sombras mais intensas. Havia barulhos no exterior mas nem isso ouvia. – "É agora a minha oportunidade e não a posso deixar escapar!"

Levantou-se da cama. Tinha vestido as suas calças habituais e uma t-shirt negra que o ocultava naquela escuridão. O casaco e o lenço do pescoço, que normalmente usava, estavam dobrados em cima da mesa situada num dos cantos do quarto. Levou a mão à maçaneta da porta e rodou-a. A porta abriu-se com um estalido mas ninguém acordou. O rapaz saiu, voltando a fechar a porta atrás de si. Caminhou até à porta do outro quarto e parou diante desta. Estava entreaberta… Empurrou-a e mal que entrou viu o luar a bater na janela enquanto iluminava o quarto todo. A cama da Hillary encontrava-se vazia e apenas a cama da Maylene estava ocupada com uma sombra a dormir por entre os lençóis.

O jovem aproximou-se. Os seus passos ecoavam secamente e como chapas de metal sobre o piso de madeira. Abeirou-se da cama e destapou-a, encontrando a Maylene a repousar no seu interior. A rapariga tinha os olhos fechados e a sua face estava banhada pela lua cheia que lhe dava um aspecto pálido e salientava a forma do rosto. Os seus cabelos repousavam em cima da almofada e em cima do seu corpo.

O Kai estendeu a sua mão até à face dela, tocando-a. Sentindo algo a acariciá-la, a rapariga mexeu-se acabando por abrir os olhos. Fitou o rapaz bastante surpreendida.

- Kai? O que estás aqui a fazer?

Mas nenhuma resposta ouviu, porque rapidamente o rapaz puxou-a para si e cerrou a sua boca na dela. Havia algo que há muito desejava e agora já não se conseguia conter. Quando afastaram as bocas estavam a suar e a respirar ofegantemente.

- Porquê Kai? – mas sem a deixar continuar, Kai voltou a invadir-lhe a boca, que ela cerrou com força tentando impedi-lo de avançar mais. Ele percebendo a sua intenção, cerrou os dentes nos lábios dela, mordendo-a. Dor foi o que ela sentiu e o sabor do sangue chegou à boca do rapaz. Acabou por ceder e deixou que a boca de Kai entrasse mais fundo na dela. A língua de ambos tocaram-se e o sabor do sangue também se misturou com a saliva de ambos.

Quando o Kai, finalmente, afastou a sua boca da dela estavam ambos a escorrer água e ansiosos. Maylene tentou afastar-se um pouco dele mas de novo ele puxou-a para ao pé de si com bastante força, apertando-lhe violentamente os braços.

- Deixa-me Kai. Estás a magoar-me…

Mas com mais força, ele voltou a beijá-la, enquanto as suas mãos arrastavam-se pelos ombros dela e pelas costas puxando a camisa de dormir com elas. Os seus lábios desceram da boca pelo queixo, a sua língua molhou-lhe o pescoço, sendo conduzida através do ombro direito continuando a descida.

Maylene não conseguia acreditar que o seu corpo estava a responder perante a humilhação que Kai lhe fazia. As mãos do rapaz apertaram-lhe a face e deslocaram-se de seguida para os seios da jovem, onde se detiveram durante momentos. De seguida a sua boca também tocou-lhe nos mamilos enquanto avançava até ao umbigo.

- Pára Kai…

Excitado, Kai desapertou as suas calças e tirou os seus shorts.

- Que vais fazer? Páraaaaaaaaaaa…

Uma enorme dor cortou-a ao meio com uma violência extrema. Maylene estava a ser rasgada em duas enquanto o membro do rapaz a penetrava. O corpo de Kai estava a responder a impulsos sem sequer pensar no que estava a fazer. Há muito que se sentia excitado sempre que olhara para ela, mas só agora é que lhe surgia esta oportunidade. Começou com as estocadas enquanto Maylene gritava cheia de dores.

- PÁRA KAI! Isso magoa! Aiiiiiiiiiii!

Perante os gritos dela ele gemia de prazer.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Hummmmmnnnnnnn!

A rapariga já não conseguia suportara as dores quando de repente sentiu o membro dele a sair de dentro dela, ficando aliviada durante escassos minutos. Kai trouxe-a ainda mais para ao pé de si e os dois corpos apertaram-se um contra o outro desagradavelmente. De novo a boca do rapaz voltou a invadir a boca dela, o pescoço e os seios. Ela estava a tentar afastar-se dele mas a força que a agarrava era mais forte do que a dela.

Kai acabou de lhe tirar a camisa de noite e logo de seguida tirou a sua camisola também, atirando-as para o chão. Debruçou-a sobre a cama e literalmente colocou-se em cima dela. Maylene apertou os lençóis entre as mãos com toda a força que tinha enquanto era penetrada de novo pelo rapaz.

- AIIIIIIIII!

A dor tinha regressado como se a sua morte estivesse próxima.

- Hummmmnnnnnnnnnnn! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Os gritos misturados com os gemidos ecoavam pela pensão, enquanto a lua cheia subia ainda mais no céu, quebrando a escuridão.

- Pára Kai! Por favor! Estás a magoar-me!

Mas sempre que Maylene pedia isto, Kai ainda acelerava mais e ia mais fundo com mais força. O seu órgão ardia de prazer e ele também estava a atingir o seu limite. As estocadas cada vez eram mais rápidas e as mãos da rapariga encontravam-se presas nas do rapaz. A temperatura subiu e de repente a rapariga sentiu um liquido a ser derramado dentro dela. Kai deixou-se cair exausto sobre o corpo despido dela, enquanto ambos respiravam com uma grande dificuldade.

- Porque o fizeste Kai? – perguntou ela com a voz fraca. Tinha o seu corpo a doer totalmente e sentia ainda o órgão do rapaz a tocá-la.

Sem responder ou prenunciar um simples ruído, Kai voltou a beijá-la impedindo-a de respirar. Enquanto fazia isto a sua mão percorreu o colchão encontrando o espaço entre o mesmo e a trave que segurava a cama. Debaixo do colchão tocou num objecto pontiagudo que ele sabia que ali se encontrava. Lentamente retirou o objecto e libertou um pouco o seu beijo, mesmo quando a Maylene estava quase a sufocar. À luz do luar brilhou uma lâmina e em segundos esta estava poisada sobre o pescoço da rapariga.

- Porque estás a fazer isto Kai? – os olhos dela brilhavam com as lágrimas a descerem-lhe pela face. Pela primeira vez Kai hesitou e não apertou mais o punhal contra ao pescoço dela. Ela olhava-o suplicante e com uma expressão bastante perturbada. Kai ainda tentou tocar mais na sua pele com a arma mas as suas forças estavam a faltar-lhe ao ver aquela expressão. Não conseguia fazer o que tinha a fazer… Ela era demasiado perfeita para a matar.

Por um momento afastou um pouco a lâmina da pele dela e sentou-se na cama, afrouxando a energia que estava a descarregar. Maylene sentiu-se um pouco aliviada e com a sua respiração voltou um pouco ao normal quando viu o punhal a ser afastado do seu corpo.

O luar entrava pela janela batendo na cara de Kai e fazendo reluzir o punhal. Mas algo não estava bem… De repente a expressão da face dela alterou-se completamente. Os seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos e ela estendeu os braços para abraçar o Kai. Enquanto se erguia na cama, os seus cabelos foram afastados para trás pelo ar e o rapaz ficou pálido a paralisado ao ver duas marcas no lado esquerdo do seu pescoço. Eram duas marcas de dentes afiados. Olhou-a nos olhos já sem reacção e viu os seus dois caninos a crescerem depressa.

Tentou afastar-se dela, mas não tinha qualquer reacção. Ela agora abraçava-o enquanto aproximava a sua boca do pescoço dele. Kai sentiu uma dor proveniente de dois objectos cortantes furarem-lhe o lado direito do pescoço, enquanto um sofrimento descomunal o obrigava a gritar e ao mesmo tempo o impedia. Maylene tinha-se tornado vampira!

- AHHHHHHHH!

……….

Um enorme grito soou por todo o quarto. Kai ergueu-se da sua cama transtornado e completamente a transpirar. Quer as suas roupas como os lençóis, estava tudo molhado.

Os seus companheiros também acordaram com o grito e sentaram-se nas respectivas camas.

- O que se passou Kai?

Kai arfava sentado na cama com gostas de suor escorrendo-lhe pela cara, pelo cabelo e caindo sobre as suas mãos que apertavam forçosamente os lençóis.

- Kai?

O Tyson aproximou-se dele, mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de tocar-lhe, já o outro rapaz tinha-se levantado da cama. Não sabia como mas sentia o seu membro bastante dorido e especialmente as suas calças nessa zona estavam excessivamente molhadas. Felizmente ninguém notara devido à escuridão.

- Tiveste um pesadelo Kai?

Sem sequer responder ao Ray, Kai caminhou pelo quarto até à porta. Não sabia porquê nem explicar, mas tinha o seu corpo todo dorido e especialmente o seu órgão estava num estado que lhe tornava difícil a caminhada. Sem dizer uma única palavra, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. Foi até ao outro quarto e sem bater ou hesitar, abriu a porta e entrou. Hillary repousava na sua cama e a Maylene também dormia na dela. Ele aproximou-se dela e afastou o lençol. A rapariga descansava virada para cima com a sua face ainda pálida e com os seus cabelos negros apoiados quer na almofada, assim como pela sua camisa. Kai levou a sua mão até à cara dela e aproximou-a do pescoço do lado esquerdo afastando-lhe os cabelos.

Aquilo que viu deixou-o sem respiração e sem conseguir se mexer. Bem visíveis, lado esquerdo do pescoço da Maylene, estavam duas marcas de dentada, características de um vampiro…

**Fim do 8º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo de Hentai da Fic (sim - primeiro) porque esta Fic terá, pelo menos, mais um capítulo com Hentai! Confesso que estou a exagerar um pouco mas eu avisei logo no início que ia ser uma Fic forte. Ainda não me habituei à ideia de escrever Hentai e até nem sai nada de jeito mas aguardo pelas vossas opiniões. A demissão é opção!

**littledark** – Sei que este capítulo é um pouco pesado para ti mas não te preocupes que arranjarei maneira de o leres!

**xia-thebladergirl** – Bem.. (desato a tossir) Se ficaste às moscas com o outro capítulo então este é para aumentar o enxame (isto é um conjunto de abelhas mas serve para agora – XD). Já vi que publicaste a nova Fic e estou morta para a ler. Assim que puder é o que vou fazer!

**Dead Lady** – Que exagero de elogios! A ti apenas vou dizer uma coisa: OU POSTAS OU BLOQUEIO-TE E NÃO LÊS MAIS ESTA FIC!

**Daniela Alex** – Olá sobrinha! Ainda bem que gostaste! Já comecei a ler a tua Fic e depois envio uma Review! Se gostares desta Fic, aconselho a leres "Ironia do Destino" e pergunta à tua mãe se ela te aconselha ou não!

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari** – Ketz! Buaaaah (os meus olhos enchem-se cheios de lágrimas!) Você nunca mais disse nada! O seu PC ainda está a precisar de um pontapé? Tenho tantas saudades de ler uma Review sua!

E obrigado a todos os outros que andam a ler! Peço para deixarem uma Review ao menos. Não custa nada… deixam a escritora feliz e com vontade de escrever mais e postar o mais depressa possível!


	9. Sombras e Lembranças na Noite

**9º Capítulo – Sombras e Lembranças na Noite**

Kai recuou. Se já estava com suores frios ainda piorou. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que fazer e nem sabia que sentir. Perdeu a consciência durante momentos e quando seu por si tinha caído de joelhos no chão.

- Kai, o que se passa? – o Tyson entrou a correr no quarto e aproximou-se dele aparando-o, impedindo que desmaiasse. A Hillary tinha acordado com os gritos do Tyson e tinha ligado as luzes. Kai olhou para o seu companheiro com a pior expressão que alguma vez os seus amigos tinham visto. Estava aterrorizado e tremia também. O Tyson não acreditou que o amigo estivesse naquele estado. Nunca o tinha visto assim!

- Vão buscar água depressa! – a sua voz saiu exaltada para os outros rapazes que estavam à entrada do quarto a observarem tudo. – O Kai está a entrar em choque!

O Max correu a buscar água e levou-a até eles.

- Kai olha para mim! Kai… KAI!

Foi preciso abaná-lo para que o jovem voltasse a si.

- Ty…son… – gaguejou.

- Bebe isto. – o Kai bebeu o conteúdo do copo com alguma dificuldade. Porém os seu olhar recusava-se a abandonar a figura que dormia na cama mesmo em frente. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e, sem saber se era real, viram a rapariga a erguer-se na cama com os dentes afiados de um vampiro e os seus olhos vermelhos, mas ninguém tinha reparado nisso.

- NÃO!

O choque foi tão forte que o rapaz acabou por desfalecer nos braços do Tyson e do Max.

- Ó não! O Kai não está nada bem, temos de chamar alguém! – o Ray também se tinha aproximado. Olhara para a cama tentando perceber o que o seu colega teria visto para gritar assim, mas não viu nada de estranho. Maylene ainda dormia, mas também era normal devido ao seu estado de saúde.

Levaram o Kai de volta à sua cama e deixaram-no aí ficar. Nunca o tinham visto desmaiar e nem manifestar tal comportamento. Ainda se questionavam se aquele era realmente o Kai e se ele se tinha passado.

- As coisas não estão nada bem. Primeiro a Maylene e agora o Kai! Temos de sair daqui o quanto antes… – a voz do Ray soava grave e insegura. Hillary estava junto deles mas não muito próxima da cama do Kai, nem do Tyson ou do Max, que neste momento limpavam o suor das testas de terem levado o Kai para o quarto. A forte estatura do rapaz fazia-o ser pesado e difícil de transportar, mas com algum esforço, e ajuda do Ray também, lá eles tinham conseguido. O Kai continuava lavado em suor e eles tiveram de lhe tirar a camisola. Hillary foi buscar uma toalha e outra camisola para ir ajudá-los, mas o Ray deteve-a quando estava a entrar novamente no quarto.

- Deixa estar que nós tratamos disso… Vai ver como está a Maylene. É também com ela que estamos preocupados.

Hillary concordou e retirou-se. Regressou ao seu quarto e foi verificar o estado da companheira. A face da Maylene estava mais rosada e já não se encontrava tão fria. Ajeitou-lhe um pouco os cabelos e os lençóis, voltando a tapá-la. Sentou-se na beira da cama e olhou pela janela. A lua cheia erguia alta no céu com poucas estrelas à sua volta.

……….

Kai acordou cerca de hora depois de ter desmaiado. Sentiu uma coisa húmida sobre a sua testa e quando abriu os olhos viu um fio de claridade da luz da sala a entrar pela frecha da porta entreaberta do quarto. Ouviu as vozes dos seus companheiros e apercebeu-se que eles estavam reunidos num círculo no chão a falarem. Ergueu-se da cama e notou que tinha repousado na cama do Tyson e tinha uma nova camisola vestida e que lhe ficava bastante justa, salientando os seus peitorais e músculos.

De repente lembrou-se do que acontecera. Levantou-se num salto e correu para fora do quarto. Precisava de confirmar se tinha sido um sonho… Quando os seus colegas viram-no a sair do quarto levantaram-se num ápice e foram agarrá-lo.

- Deixem-me!

A voz dele soou nervosa e autoritária. Desobedecer àquela ordem podia significar a morte deles, mas pela primeira vez eles enfrentaram o companheiro e não o largaram.

- Primeiro tens de te acalmar Kai. Não vais dar mais nenhum passo até te acalmares.

- Vocês não percebem! A Maylene…

- Ela está bem. Ainda está a dormir e a Hillary está com ela. Está tudo bem, só tu é que estás passado!

Um murro certeiro deitou ao chão o Max. O Ray e o Tyson tiveram de segurar com mais força o colega. Kai continuava a lutar contra os seus amigos e ignorara completamente o que o Max dissera. A Hillary ao ouvir a tremenda barulheira saiu do quarto para ver o que se passava e viu os rapazes a lutarem com todas as suas forças, impedindo que o Kai de dar mais um passo.

- Vão buscar algo! Um calmante ou uma merda qualquer!

O Daichi obedecendo de imediato ao pedido do Ray, foi procurar imediatamente qualquer coisa que os pudesse ajudar.

- Aí na minha mala pequena estão uns sedativos que trouxe para o caso de não conseguir dormir. – informou a Hillary. O Daichi rapidamente os encontrou e enquanto o Kenny foi buscar um copo de água, o Max voltou a levantar-se do chão a ajudou de novo os seus dois amigos a segurar o Kai.

Daichi tirou uns comprimidos e colocou-os no copo que o Kenny trouxera e em poucos segundos os comprimidos misturaram-se com a água. Como o Kai recusou-se a pôr à boca o que quer que fosse, eles tiveram de o fazer engolir aquilo pela garganta abaixo. Foi muito difícil e com algum conteúdo do copo por fora, mas lá conseguiram e milagrosamente em poucos minutos e Kai caía de novo nos braços deles.

Respiraram de alívio e levaram-no para o quarto novamente. As últimas noites eram sempre assim tão agitadas e não tinham descanso. Aquele país era uma maldição e pela primeira vez eles rogavam pragas ao Beyblade. Se não fosse pelo Beyblade nunca tinham ido ali parar…

Voltaram para a sala e atiraram-se todos para o sofá.

- A nossa sorte é que os comprimidos fizeram logo efeito. – suspirou o Kenny.

- Para mim, só vou lá com coisas fortes. Um comprimido daqueles e tenho uma noite de sono garantida sem interrupções. Demora é ainda uns minutos a fazer efeito. Ainda bem que os tinha trazido…

Daichi mostrou-se um pouco agitado ao ouvir o que a rapariga dissera. Começou a mexer muito nas suas mãos e a olhar comprometidamente para todo o lado.

- Hillary disseste que aquilo era forte? – perguntou como quem não quer a coisa, ou assim tentando parecer.

- Exacto. Pelo menos o Kai vai dormir a noite toda e amanha estará mais calmo. – respondeu a jovem sorrindo para os rapazes. Sentia-se um génio por ter tido a ideia de ter a solução para o que sucedera. Eram as raparigas que salvavam sempre estas situações e a Hillary não era excepção. Ela era um elemento indispensável da equipa. Podia não jogar Beyblade mas sem ela eles também não conseguiam ir muito longe. Sem a fonte da razão e a génia nestas situações, os rapazes bem que podiam bater com as cabeças nas paredes que não lhes chovia nenhuma solução. Mas neste momento a Hillary notou que algo não estava bem. – Quantos comprimidos puseste no copo? ('')

O Daichi desviou logo a cara e começou a assobiar enquanto uma gota muito grande começava a escorrer-lhe pela cara.

- Acho que foram uns cinco.

O silêncio abateu-se sobre a sala. Ninguém disse nada e os outros rapazes limitaram-se a olhar para a rapariga, encontrando-a completamente branca e com os olhos esbugalhados.

- CINCO! TÁS MALUCO! QUERES MATAR O KAI?

- Matar…? – todos ficaram iguais à jovem.

Esperaram que ela explodisse e desatasse a gritar mas isso não aconteceu. A Hillary limitou-se a levar as mãos à cabeça e disse com uma voz baixinha e fina.

- Acho que o Kai vai dormir durante uma semana!

- UMA SEMANA?

……….

(FLASH BACK)

- Não lhe posso dizer quando o rapaz irá acordar porque tivemos de apertar na anestesia. A operação não correu mal mas as hipóteses de ele voltar a recuperar totalmente são muito pequenas.

- Doutor, ele poderá voltar ao Beyblade quando?

- Senhor Voltaire, lamento dizer-lhe isto mas ele poderá nem sequer recuperar os movimentos normais do braço…

Vozes ouviam-se ao longe e os ouvidos de um rapaz apenas apanhavam fragmentos de palavras. Uns olhinhos azuis roxeados abriam-se vagarosamente e no início viram tudo branco à volta. Aos poucos sombras foram ganhando cores e os contornos foram definindo os objectos. Um pequeno rapaz fitou um candeeiro enorme, cheio de cristais e lacado a ouro suspenso no tecto. Não sentia o corpo e nem se conseguia mexer. Tentou virar o pescoço com alguma dificuldade e por vim vislumbrou uma porta entreaberta que ocultava dois indivíduos que falavam sobre o seu estado de saúde. Uma das vozes era conhecida, era a voz do seu avô, a outra era desconhecida, supostamente da pessoa que o operara.

- Fizemos os possíveis e agora só nos resta esperar. Conseguimos controlar a inflamação e não será necessário amputar-lhe o braço, mas se ele irá recuperar os movimentos só tempo o irá dizer.

- Muito obrigado doutor. Tenho a certeza que o meu neto vai recuperar e será rapidamente.

- Não espere por isso. Até mesmo que ele recupere os movimentos no braço nunca serão como antigamente. Irá levar muito tempo e só será possível com fisioterapia. Creio que se tudo, realmente, correr pelo melhor, no mínimo daqui a três anos teremos alguns resultados.

Passos acusaram o afastamento de um dos indivíduos. O rapaz fechou os olhos e sentiu o sono a apoderar-se dele outra vez. A porta foi aberta e o senhor Voltaire entrou.

- Raios te partam Kai! Tinhas de destruir a Abadia e além disso tinhas de estoirar com o teu braço direito. Mas custe o que custar vais regressar ao Beyblade o mais rapidamente possível! Serás um campeão e dar-me-ás a vitória total. – e dizendo isto o homem retirou-se do quarto.

……….

A porta abriu-se um pouco e uma face infantil espreitou. Kai acabara de acordar outra vez e ouvindo a porta guinchar voltou-se. Viu uma face rosada com uns olhinhos azuis brilhantes espionarem. Ele piscou os olhos e voltou a olhar. Lentamente a pequena figura saiu de trás da porta timidamente e mostrou-se. Era uma rapariga com uns cabelos negros caídos até às suas costas. Era mais nova e mais baixa do que o rapaz que repousava na cama.

Ela aproximou-se da cama e fitou o rapaz enquanto corava. Queria perguntar-lhe como é que estava mas não conseguia falar. O Kai fitou-a e deixou-se ficar a olhar para ela sem ter qualquer reacção. Quem era aquela rapariga e que estava ali a fazer?

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

Após todas a inter-ocorrências, o dia que se seguiu foi mais calmo. Os rapazes dormiram pouco mas também não queriam perder tempo com os olhos fechados. Almoçaram, treinaram um pouco durante a tarde mas após o Daichi ter partido uma cadeira da suite levaram um sermão da dona e tiveram de parar e passar o resto da tarde sentadinhos no sofá sem sequer fazer o mínimo ruído, não fosse a mulher ouvir.

Maylene ainda não tinha acordado e quanto ao Kai, nem vale a pena falar dele. Não iria acordar tão depressa…

Jantaram cedo e pela primeira vez (um acontecimento histórico), o Tyson, o Daichi e o Max não comeram tantas sobremesas como das outras refeições.

Entretanto, Maylene abria os olhos e erguia-se na cama. Sentia a cabeça aos ziguezagues e estava muito fraca. Olhou pela janela e viu o sol a começar a descer no horizonte. Tentou pôr-se de pé mas teve de se voltar a sentar na cama. Estava desarrumada e despenteada mas também não se preocupava com isso. Com grande esforço lá conseguiu pôr-se de pé e caminhou devagar até a porta. Teve de se segurar ao vão da porta e as forças nas pernas faltaram-lhe. Doía-lhe imenso o corpo, mas principalmente o seu ombro do lado esquerdo. Deixou-se escorregar até ao chão e aí ficou encostada à parede.

Alguns minutos depois os rapazes entraram no quarto e ficaram admirados quando a viram no chão. É claro que se assustaram, mas ela só estava fraca.

- Maylene, estás bem? – o Ray e o Tyson foram bater um contra ao outro de terem corrido, ao mesmo tempo, até ela.

- Estou sim, não se preocupem. Apenas estou fraca.

- E não é para menos, há dois dias que não comes nada.

O Kenny saiu da suite e foi buscar alguma coisa para ela comer. Os outros ajudaram-na a ir para o sofá e passados momentos, o Kenny subia com uma sopa. Ela não quis comer, mas eles lá a conseguiram convencer a comer algumas colheres. A Hillary ajudou-a a pentear e a arranjar-se um pouco.

- E onde está o Kai? – perguntou a rapariga notando a falta de alguém.

Os outros olharam uns para os outros e ficaram embaraçados. Não tinham coragem para lhe dizer o que acontecera. Não tinha sido uma situação muito agradável!

- Ele está um pouco ocupado. – rematou o Max de imediato.

- É isso mesmo! Ele está ausente e não sabemos onde está. – continuou o Tyson mas com uma expressão que dizia que era completamente mentira. Ela ia reclamar mas um chamamento ouviu-se do andar inferior. A dona da pensão estava aos berros a chamá-los.

Ficaram nervosos mas era a oportunidade óptima para se esquivarem da Maylene. Saíram todos ao mesmo tempo para irem ver o que se passava.

Maylene ficou novamente sozinha mas não por muito tempo. Deslizou-se até à mesa onde estava o seu pião ao lado dos outros piões. Pegou nele e ficou a observá-lo. Fora aquilo que a levara ali e a partir daquele momento seria aquele objecto que a prenderia ali. Sentiu uma voz acordar dentro dela e começar a chamá-la. Olhou pela janela e viu tudo escuro. Não vislumbrava o castelo. A voz que a chamava começava a ouvir-se mais intensamente na sua cabeça. Ela voltou-se para a porta da suite e avançou. Saiu e caminhou pelos corredores da pensão, mesmo de camisa de dormir. Foi até às escadas que conduziam ao terraço e sem hesitar começou a subi-las. Abriu o alçapão e viu-se em cima da grande varanda onde o Kai estivera dias antes. Avançou até ao muro e daí pode ver o castelo brilhante no cimo da montanha. Curiosamente, todas as janelas do castelo estavam iluminadas como se este fosse habitado. Viu uma sombra voar na sua direcção à medida que se ia tornando mais nítida. Um vulto poisou na sua frente no cima do muro. Estava coberto com uma capa negra, mas assim que saltou para o chão, a sua capa desapareceu e ela viu que se tratava do mesmo homem que vira nas outras vezes. Altos, loiro, jovem, pálido e agora sorridente. Segurou-lhe na mão e voltou a beijá-la.

- Elizabeth!

Ela sorriu e olhou-o nos olhos. Não sabia explicar porquê mas agora sentia-se à vontade com ele e era como se ele já não fosse um estranho.

- O meu nome é Maylene.

- Maylene… – ele esboçou um sorriso e voltou a beijar-lhe a mão. – Lindo nome!

O sangue dela começou a gelar e de novo entrou em transe. Ele ajudou-a a subir até ao muro e de novo flutuou no ar, sem notar o seu Beyblade tinha caído por entre as mãos e ressaltado no cimento do terraço. Convidou-a a avançar e ela sem hesitar deu um passo em frente e, milagrosamente, conseguiu flutuar no ar, mas de repente perdeu o equilíbrio e deixou de se aguentar. Ele agarrou-a apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

Aquele abraço… Uma lembrança percorreu as memórias dela. Foi como recordasse o calor do abraço que Kai lhe havia dado antes. Mas este abraço, ao contrário do outro, era frio e pouco acolhedor.

- Kai… – e murmurando este nome acabou por desmaiar nos braços do estranho. Ele envolveu-a na sua capa e ergueu-a nos braços. Asas de morcego nasceram-lhe nas costas e voou em direcção ao castelo.

……….

Kai, adormecido sob o efeito do medicamento, entrou num sono agitado no qual a Maylene estava a ser raptada por um monstro e ele não a conseguia alcançar nem salvar. Mas depois já não era a rapariga que precisava de ser salva mas sim ele. Eram crianças que corriam que nem loucas, sorrindo e amando-se. Kai carecia de ser salvo e regressar a este estádio da sua vida que perdera há muitos anos atrás.

(FLASH BACK)

Kai nunca mais poderia jogar Beyblade nem pegar num pião – fora este o diagnóstico pós-operatório. Mas quando menos esperavam, ainda nem uma semana tinha passado depois da operação, um milagre tinha acontecido.

Numa das visitas que a pequena rapariga lhe fizera em segredo e tocara-lhe na mão, ele respondera movimentando os dedos para juntar ainda mais as mãos.

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

É claro que estas eram lembranças que Kai esquecera, por terem sido muito dolorosas no seu passado.

**Fim do 9º Capítulo**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sem mais nada a dizer para além de: "Desculpem a demora!"

Este capítulo tem alguns pontapés na gramática e peço desculpa por isso. Eu notei imensas falhas quando o estava a reler mas não tive paciência para queimar alguns neurónios a corrigi-las. Espero que não diminua a qualidade da Fic e para o próximo capítulo prometo que me esforçarei mais (nessa altura já estarei, definitivamente, de férias - XD).

Arigatou a todos os que leram e especialmente às minhas meninas! Hoje não há agradecimentos pessoais, apenas um grande agradecimento geral!

E ANIME TALES FOREVER!

Visitem: **http/animetalesforever.pt.to** - Anime Tales Forever


	10. O Castelo do Drácula

**10º Capítulo – O Castelo do Drácula**

Quando os Bladebreakers regressaram à suite, acharam estranho não ver a rapariga. Foram ao quarto mas ela também não se encontrava no seu interior. Na divisão ao lado, Kai dormia. Percorreram a pensão inteira mas nem assim a descobriram.

- Onde se meteu aquela rapariga? – perguntou o Daichi espreitando debaixo do sofá.

- Aí de certeza que não está (¬¬­­''). – a Hillary tentou não olhar para o rapaz. Ele estava a fazer uma figura muito estúpida.

- Não a devíamos ter deixado sozinha.

- Tens razão Max, mas como é que íamos saber que a mulher só queria perguntar o que a gente queria para o jantar!

- Pelo menos escolhi uma comida que eu gosto! – regozijou-se o Daichi levando a mão à barriga e esfregando-a. A comida devia ser a única que o acalmava e o impedia de recordar que estava dentro de uma história de terror.

- Tu também gostas de tudo! – uma gota desceu pela testa do Kenny.

- Temos de encontrá-la! Não se esqueçam que ela não anda bem. A Hillary mostrava-se impaciente e nervosa.

- Vamos procurá-la melhor.

Novamente, todos os cantos da pensão foram revisados mas nem o menor sinal da presença da Maylene.

……….

Kai abriu os olhos mas não viu nada. Uma enorme escuridão tinha-o envolvido e bloqueado a sua visão. Não se conseguia mexer e tinha os braços e as pernas amarradas. Uma luz excessivamente brilhante encandeou-o e, quando consegui visualizar o ambiente que o cercava, viu-se amarrado numa cruz e do céu descia, sobre ele, um monstro com aspecto feminino, se é que um monstro pode ter tal aspecto.

O monstro era meio humano e meio animal com a forma de uma serpente nos seus membros inferiores Esta criatura denominava-se Lamia e comia a carne das suas vitimas ainda vivas e bebia o seu sangue.

A Lamia tocou no corpo do Kai, quando um grito cortou a atmosfera tenebrosa…

O profundo sono de Kai foi perturbado por este pesadelo.

Levantou-se da cama com o coração a palpitar descomunalmente, mas não estava a transpirar. Por quanto tempo teria adormecido? O que teria acontecido?

Saiu do quarto a correr, sem se incomodar em mudar de camisola ou pôr o seu lenço favorito ao pescoço. Correu até ao quarto do lado e abriu a porta bruscamente. Encontrou-o vazio e a cama da rapariga que procurava vazia também.

Bastante inquieto e deixando a porta aberta, voltou a correr até à porta da suite. Abriu-a de rompante e quase que esbarrou nos seus colegas que iam a entrar.

- Kai? – exclamou o Tyson surpreendido.

- Como é que acordaste? Tu estavas… – mas o Kenny não terminou o que ia a dizer, pois o outro rapaz agarrou-o pelos colarinhos com agressividade.

- A Maylene?

O silêncio abateu-se entre eles. Kenny virou a cara para o lado e a sua expressão sumiu-se.

- Onde está a Maylene? – Kai continuou a insistir ao mesmo tempo que abanava o colega. O Kenny começava a ficar tonto.

- Ela não está aqui. Não a conseguimos encontrar… – apressou-se a dizer o Max, quase a gritar, ao mesmo tempo que via a aflição do Kenny. O Kai largou o rapaz e fitou-os com um olhar possesso. Todos se afastaram dele uns passos e tremendo. Kai ia abrir a boca para resmungar algo mas calou-se e desapareceu pela porta a correr.

Correu pelo corredor, virou à esquerda, virou à direita, novamente à esquerda, subiu as escadas. Continuou a subir, abriu o alçapão e viu-se no terraço. Olhou à sua volta mas não vislumbrou nada de suspeito. Avançou até ao parapeito e fixando a montanha, focou uma sombra a voar em direcção ao castelo e afastando-se cada vez mais. Aos poucos, a sombra transformava-se num ponto negro e ao vê-la, Kai não pode deixar de sentir um forte aperto no coração, como se lhe estivessem a arrancar parte da alma. Um arrepio, representando do mau presságio, percorreu-lhe o corpo. Deu um passo para trás e o seu pé bateu em algo pequeno que deslizou no chão. Kai olhou para baixo e encontrou um pião. Baixou-se e apanhou-o… Sem saber o porquê, o seu coração parou e o sangue gelou. Era o Beyblade da Maylene! Isto só podia significar…

……….

Foram precisos momentos para que Kai conseguisse recuperar do choque. Apertou o pião nas suas mãos e saiu a correr. Agora só havia uma solução!

Desceu as escadas, tentando não tropeçar, e ao virar para o corredor que dava acesso à suite, esbarrou nos seus companheiros, fazendo-os caírem todos no chão.

Sem dar tempo, nem para o Daichi gritar um "Ai!", ele levantou-se e ia afastar-se, senão fosse o Tyson a segurá-lo pelas calças.

- O que aconteceu Kai? Porquê tanta pressa?

O rapaz deteve-se momentos antes de responder. Só ele sabia o que tinha acontecido e também a única solução que lhes restava.

Encarou os seus companheiros e, com uma voz decidida mas ao mesmo tempo insegura, declarou:

- Preparem-se… Vamos para o castelo do Drácula.

Nem desencantaram forças para responder. Aquela notícia tinha caído como uma bomba. O Max abriu a boca mas dela não saiu nenhum som. O Ray piscou os olhos abismado. O Kenny ficou com suores frios. A Hillary nem se mexeu. O Daichi, que estava a tentar levantar-se, voltou a cair no chão. E o Tyson apenas apertou, com mais força, as calças do companheiro.

- O que estás a dizer Kai? Ainda estás a delirar!

Mas o olhar que o rapaz lhes devolveu mostrou claramente o contrário, que o efeito dos comprimidos tinha desaparecido. Deslocou a sua perna, libertando-a das mãos do Tyson. Deu uns passos, mas quando todos já pensavam que se ia embora sozinho sem dizer nada, ele parou e declarou:

- A Maylene foi levada por esse tal de Drácula e eu vou buscá-la.

- Como é que tens a certeza disso? Esse Drácula nem existe…

O corpo do rapaz voltou-se para trás, encarando-os. Esticou a mão e abriu-a. Ali estava, sem dúvida, o Beyblade da rapariga. O silêncio abateu-se entre eles. Um silêncio duro e difícil de suportar. Verdade ou dúvida… O que eles iriam escolher?

……….

Uma figura escura poisou na varanda da torre mestra do castelo. Outras duas criaturas aguardavam o Conde Drácula numa vénia, quase total.

- Seja bem-vindo senhor. – disse o Baital.

- Não se devia ter incomodado. Bastava dizer que para esta noite preferia carne feminina que nós tratávamos de a trazer. – afirmou Krvopijac.

Uns ruídos do género de uivos vieram da boca da figura escura e os seus olhos brilharam como dois rubis, com uma fúria que tentava conter.

- Não se atrevam a tocá-la. Esta noite não me alimentarei e, livrem-se de colocarem um dedo, digo, uma garra nesta rapariga.

Virando as costas, o Conde Drácula desceu a longa escadaria até parar diante de uma porta grande e trabalhada por fora. Abriu-a e à sua frente ergueu-se uma grande cama de dossel vermelho, com a respectiva colcha igualmente vermelha. Pouco mobiliário se encontrava na divisão. Apenas uma cómoda, uma arca e duas mesas-de-cabeceira, mas eram muito trabalhadas e pintadas a dourado, ou seria que era mesmo ouro? Na cama poisou Maylene que ainda estava adormecida e retirou-se, fechando a porta atrás dele.

……….

Kai acabara de colocar o seu lenço ao pescoço, quando se virou para os seus companheiros e os viu muito nervosos, e deixando cair tudo em que agarravam. O seu Beyblade já estava no bolso, o que queria dizer que estava preparado para partir.

Alguém bateu à porta e foi ele que foi abrir, já que mais ninguém mostrou intenção de se mexer de onde estava. A mulher da pensão entrou na suite com um cesto de roupa lavada.

- Têm aqui a vossa roupa… – mas calou-se ao ver que eles estavam a aprontar-se para sair. – O que estão a pensar fazer?

- Queremos saber como se vai para o castelo do Drácula. – a voz do Kai soou mais definida do que nunca. Quem o ouvia falar deste género ia pensar que eles iriam numa excursão e à qual não poderiam faltar.

O cesto que a mulher segurava, caiu no chão e a roupa espalhou-se toda pelo pavimento. Levou as mãos à boca e não conseguiu deter um grito agudo. Ir ao castelo do Drácula era, no mínimo, uma loucura. Nem nos dias de sol, quando tinham a certeza que o castelo estaria vazo, ninguém lá se aventurava, quanto mais quando a maldição tinha regressado depois de longos 500 anos, mas que agora pareciam que tinham passado depressa demais.

……….

Os olhos azuis celestes de Maylene abriram-se finalmente. O luar entrava pela janela do quarto, batendo nos trabalhados e relevos do mobiliário, aumentando 10 vezes as sombras e tornando o ambiente ainda mais assustador. Onde estaria ela?

Vagas lembranças percorreram-lhe o cérebro. Um homem, um morcego, uma rapariga e agora aquele quarto… Levantou-se da cama e notou que ainda estava de camisa de noite. Caminhou até à porta do quarto e abriu-a. O corredor, repleto de gárgulas em cada canto, estava vazio e ela percorreu o longo tapete vermelho que cobria a longa escadaria até ao topo da torre. Parou mesmo no topo desta e aproximou-se do parapeito da janela. Não sabia o porquê, mas o seu corpo tremia imenso. Cada passo que dava pareciam longos e aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Era isso mesmo! Estava a sonhar e logo acordaria e veria o Kai ao seu lado…

O seu olhar vislumbrou a vila toda, rodeada por nuvens claras que ocultavam algumas estrelas mas deixavam brilhar as mais belas. A lua era a única que acalmava um pouco o seu coração. Com uma lua tão bonita naquela noite, era impossível acontecer algo de mal.

- Ainda bem que já acordaste.

Foi com o coração a bater descontroladamente, que ela se virou para trás e viu o tal homem que recordava nas suas lembranças. Estava banhado pela luz da lua e que batia nele, resplandecendo ainda mais a sua beleza. Mas havia algo estranho… a expressão da sua face, apesar de ser sorridente, não deixava de ser fria e de lhe gelar o corpo. Mas ainda havia mais… Como é que ele chegara ali sem que ela tivesse notado a sua presença?

Ele aproximou-se e tocou-lhe no seu pescoço. Longas unhas, que mais pareciam garras, acariciaram-lhe a pele, fazendo-a entrar novamente em transe.

- O dia despertará em breve e eu terei de me retirar. Podes vaguear por todo o castelo mas não podes sair. A floresta, que nos cerca, está cheia de criaturas que até mesmo de dia te irão atacar de saíres. Podes ir onde quiseres mas não poderás entrar no quarto desta torre, que se encontra mesmo do lado oposto a esta varanda.

O aviso soava como uma ameaça e ela sentia cada vez mais perto de si aquela respiração fria. Seria possível ele estar vivo? A respiração do Kai não era assim. Tocava sempre na sua pele, quente e transmitindo-lhe calor e segurança. Pela primeira vez, desde que se lembrava, ela sentia-se sozinha e desamparada. A luz do sol começa a despertar e a iluminar a negra floresta. Aquela floresta separava-a do Kai e de todos os outros. Talvez não estivesse a ser um sonho e fosse realidade.

O seu corpo desfaleceu sobre os braços do estranho homem morto-vivo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e recolheu-a de novo. Desta vez não a conduziu até ao antigo quarto mas levou-a para o quarto no piso inferior da varanda. Nesse quarto não existia nenhum mobiliário, apenas duas arcas estranhas, mas… não eram arcas! Eram dois caixões negros colocados no cimo de duas mesas cobertas com toalhas de veludo vermelho. Nas paredes do quarto encontravam-se velas a arder, espalhando o forte cheiro a queimado no ar. A luz ténue pouco iluminava a divisão e ainda salientava mais as sombras, proporcionadas pelos dois caixões.

Um dos caixões abriu-se e ele aproximou-se. Depositou a bela rapariga nele, sobre uma colcha cheia de folhos branca. Sorriu uma última vez ao olhar para ela e fechou a tampa do caixão.

- Adeus… minha Elizabeth!

**Fim do 10º Capítulo**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Final:** Lamia é um vampiro feminino, originário da Roma e Grécia Antigas. Assumiam a forma de metade mulher e metade animal. Normalmente tinham os membros inferiores transformados em serpente ou lagartos. Estas criaturas comiam a carnes das suas vítimas ainda a mexerem-se, e bebiam o seu sangue até que a morte se terminasse completamente. Mesmo parecendo ser criaturas terríveis, podem ser destruídas com armas vulgares, como facas, pistolas, estacas e muito mais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escondendo-me das facas mortais que me atiram, das bananas, das peras, das maçãs, dos tomates e toda a fruta e mais alguma Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! Please!

Justificação: Uma falta de inspiração enorme e falta de coragem para combatê-la!

Desculpem pela demora mas agora já não terão de esperar muito mais.

Arigatou a todos os que perderam a paciência à espera da actualização e Arigatou a todas as minhas meninas!


	11. Exorcismo

E aqui regresso com a minha Fic que há muito parecia abandonada. A justificação, mais correcta que encontro para vos dar, é que fui atacada por uma falta de inspiração tremenda e nem deu para escrever uma linha sequer. O capítulo anterior ficou mesmo empenado e por mais que eu quisesse avançar, não saía nada de jeito. Ainda me lembro que, num dia na praia, levei o dia inteiro só para escrever uma linha. Tive de desistir durante um longo tempo.

Infelizmente, mesmo neste momento que escrevo este capítulo, ainda continuo sem saber o que fazer com a Fic. e o pior é que tenho os detalhes todos escritos numa folha de papel mesmo aqui ao meu lado. Mas não vos vou dar a desculpa que estou com falta de inspiração e por isso vou desistir, antes pelo contrário… Estou com falta de inspiração, mas agora vou fechar tudo, vou colocar-me aqui frente ao computador e vou espremer o meu cérebro até sair mais alguma coisa.

Também verifiquei que a história estava a perder imenso ritmo e a tornar-se monótona. Para dizer com as devidas palavras, estava a ficar uma grande seca e sem qualidade nenhuma. Estava a perder toda a acção, todo o suspense e até a sua dose de drama e de terror. Agora vou me esforçar e melhorar tudo daqui para a frente.

Neste capítulo os Bladebreackers vão para o Castelo do Drácula e a acção vai começar. É nesta parte que o terror vai mesmo suceder e vocês nem imaginam o que irá acontecer aos Bladebreackers naquele castelo. Conseguirão salvar a Maylene?

Preparem-se porque vou restaurar a qualidade original da história.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11º Capítulo – Exorcismo**

Uma enorme porta de aço abriu-se. Era uma porta que em nada tinha haver com as outras portas do castelo. Esta era cinzenta, difícil de abrir e sem o mínimo de revelo ou pintura. Não tinha fechadura, apenas um batedor, do mais simples que havia. Ela foi empurrada e abriu-se com um guincho que ecoou por todo o castelo, parecendo que alguém a fazia contorcer de dor enquanto entrava por recintos interditos a qualquer mortal. O Conde avançou por essa porta, que se fechou ruidosamente atrás de si, como se estivesse a obedecer a uma ordem pré-definida.

Ténues luzes de velas iluminavam as cinzentas paredes que conduziam a um altar construído em madeira, mesmo no interior do recinto e encostado à parede. Não era muito trabalho, mas tinha alguns relevos. Duas enormes velas brilhavam lateralmente, em cada ponta do altar e no seu centro estava uma enorme pintura de um dragão enrolado sobre si, com a boca abocanhando a sua cauda. Frente ao altar estava uma mesa pequena, mesma colada a ele, em cima da qual estava a carcaça de um morcego em decomposição e ao seu lado um coração humano acabado de ser arrancado do respectivo corpo e, ainda a jorrar sangue vermelho.

O Conde pegou nos restos mortais do morcego e, após comer a ponta de uma asa, elevou o resto na direcção do altar. Com a outra mão agarrou no coração e espremeu-o, ao mesmo tempo que o unia ao morcego. Murmurou palavras sem qualquer sentido a não ser para os da sua própria raça, numa linguagem incompreensível aos mortais. Apertou mais as mãos, fazendo o sangue manchar ainda mais o pavimento e, quando finalmente as libertou, tanto o coração como o morcego tinham desaparecido. Em seu lugar havia uma sombra branca prateada a esvoaçar no ar.

A capa negra do Conde esvoaçou ligeiramente e os seus olhos vermelhos brilharam de entusiasmo. A névoa ganhou forma de um vampiro e, mesmo sem deixar de ser transparente, ajoelhou-se diante o seu criador.

- Vim do além para vos servir, meu Conde, meu rei… meu criador.

- Tenho uma pequena missão para ti, Ekiminu.

- Diga mestre.

- Brevemente chegarão uns humanos, que de tudo farão para chegar até ao meu castelo. Quero que os impeças e que acabes com eles.

- Cumprir as suas ordens é uma honra para mim.

E após curvar-se ainda mais, Ekiminu desapareceu completamente. Não é que ele tivesse realmente desaparecido, mas por si já era naturalmente invisível.

Drácula inclinou a cabeça durante 2 segundos para o altar, fixando intensamente a imagem do dragão. Aquela figura trazia-lhe imensas recordações da sua antiga vida – da vida de mortal. Virou as costas ao altar e, após a porta abrir-se, ele saiu por ela, desaparecendo atrás da sombra que se fechava novamente. A cerimónia fúnebre estava concluída, agora era só esperar pela noite seguinte.

Retirou-se para os seus aposentos. Ainda pensara em repousar no mesmo quarto onde estava a bela Maylene, mas acabou por apenas regressar ao seu quarto.

……….

A roupa acabara de se espalhar totalmente no chão. A mulher fitava-os com uma expressão de como tivessem acabado de lhe dizer que ela ia morrer.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS! Devem estar possuídos ou alguma cena parecida! Na verdade, desde que vocês chegaram que tem acontecido muita coisa estranha por aqui! MEU DEUS! – a mulher agitadíssima benzeu-se uma dúzia de vezes enquanto virava o seu olhar para o céu. – AQUI NINGUÉM VAI A CASTELO NENHUM, e se vocês insistirem em tal, terei de vos expulsar da minha pensão.

Os rapazes estavam já com os seus ouvidos tapados. Aqueles gritos, de certeza, iriam pô-los surdos. Apenas Kai olhava-a desafiadoramente, como se a louca no meio daquilo tudo fosse ela.

- Queremos saber como se vai para o castelo do Drácula. – Kai voltou a repetir a mesma afirmação. Ele não aceitava aquele grito e medo como resposta. O problema era deles e não era dela.

A mulher voltou a benzer-se mas, perante a expressão do Kai, nem ela conseguiu resistir. Foi como se estivesse a ver a própria lenda do Conde Drácula viva, através dos olhos do rapaz. Ele, com aquela expressão, devia assemelhar-se imenso ao vampiro lendário.

- Sigam até à saída da vila e contornem o monte. Depois só têm de seguir o estreito caminho batido pela encosta até chegarem ao castelo. Há criaturas horríveis na floresta e também há lobisomens e outras criaturas que só Deus é que ainda as viu. – a dona da pensão respirou fundo, apanhou o cesto e a roupa do chão e, após ter concluído a sua tarefa, voltou a olhar para eles. – Quero-vos fora da minha pensão. Peguem nas vossas coisas, desapareçam e não voltem. Têm apenas uma hora para saírem…

Virou-lhes as costas e saiu pela porta. Agora é que estava tudo bonito! Tinham acabado de serem expulsos, mas também já não importava. Iam atrás da sua companheira de equipa e apenas a queriam salvar. Mas ainda estavam hesitantes… Teria ela, realmente, ido parar às mãos de uma lenda.

……….

Não havia nada que eles quisessem levar naquele momento. Apenas os seus piões (até agora ainda não tinham servido para nada) e pouco mais. Alguma comida e mais nada. O Kenny deixou o seu portátil para trás e o Kai tinha os braços e as mãos vazias. O seu habitual lenço ao pescoço e o seu Beyblade no bolso das calças era tudo o que precisava para salvar a Maylene. Mal que os primeiros raios de luz brilharam no céu, eles abandonaram a pensão. Foram pelas ruas até encontrarem a saída da vila, da qual partia um pequeno carreiro em direcção ao monte. A caminhada durou até ao meio-dia. Iam todos calados sem terem nada a dizer e seguiam o Kai que, parecendo guiado pelo destino, sabia o caminho que o levaria até à jovem.

Comeram rapidamente e, surpreendentemente, o Tyson e o Daichi não repetiram e nem reclamaram.

- Acho que toda esta história também está a afectar o Tyson e o Daichi. - suspirou o Max.

- Vamos continuar!

- Espera Kai. Deixa-nos descansar um pouco. – pediu o Ray, mas o seu amigo não ouviu, ou pelo menos fingiu não ouvir e prosseguiu o caminho.

Se a preocupação dos outros era descansar, Kai tinha uma preocupação ainda maior. Tinham de encontrar um sítio para passarem a noite, senão estariam mortos. E apenas só tinham uma tarde para encontrar algo que lhes servisse de abrigo.

A tarde foi passando à medida que o sol ia caminhando em direcção ao horizonte. Estranharam não encontrar nem uma criatura, nem algo medonho, mas a noite é que iria ser assustadora. Seguiam agora pelo carreiro, aberto em tempos por lenhadores que exploraram as árvores da montanha, que agora mal se via. Estava coberto por ervas, pedras e já nem um animal passava ali há imenso tempo.

Chegaram a uma pequena clareira, em que árvores não cresciam no seu interior, apenas alguns arbustos rasteiros. Teria sido um bom sítio para descansarem mas Kai não o permitiu e até tinha razão. Ao contornarem a curva que se seguia à clareira, avistaram a chaminé de uma casa construída à beira de um pântano.

- Passaremos ali a noite. – afirmou o Kai, suspirando de alivio.

O sol começava a ficar muito baixo e em pouco tempo seria noite. Avançaram até à casa e verificaram que era de madeira. Uma parte do telhado já tinha desabado, outra parte estava podre, mas havia pelo menos uma sala que ainda oferecia resistência ao decorrer dos anos. Há séculos que ninguém ali habitava e, quando aquela casa fora habitada, tinha sido também por lenhadores. Ferramentas como enxadas, martelos, serras, e muitos instrumentos de madeira ainda se viam espalhados pelo chão da casa. As janelas estavam bloqueadas por tábuas de madeira, mas a porta ainda existia. O Daichi puxou-a para abrir, mas acabou por levar com ela em cima.

- Ai! Ajudem-me! Tirem esta coisa podre de cima de mim.

A porta estava tão velha e as dobradiças também, que se tinha tudo partida mal o rapaz lhe tocara. Os seus amigos ajudaram-no e depois entraram dentro da casa para a explorar.

Dali não viam o castelo mas sabiam que estavam mais próximos dele.

……….

Os olhos da Maylene pestanejaram antes de abrirem. No início não viram nada, estava uma completa escuridão. Após ter ouvido algo a ranger, ela fitou o tecto pouco iluminado da divisão onde se encontrava. Por uma janela entrava os últimos raios de sol e ela ergueu-se. Onde estava? A sua alma gelou ao ver que estava deitada dentro de um caixão. Não conteve um grito e apressou-se a sair dele o mais depressa que conseguiu. Ao descer uma pequena escada, que a ajudava a aceder ao caixão, acabou por tropeçar no seu vestido e cair no chão. Vestido? Levantou-se e reparou que não trazia a sua camisa de dormir. Em vez dela, agora tinha um vestido vermelho de veludo, bordado a fio de ouro no colarinho que lhe abria em direcção ao peito. Duas mangas enormes, que lhe desciam até aos pés, bordadas igualmente a fios de ouro nas extremidades, dificultavam-lhe os movimentos, mas elas eram da medida dos braços na extremidade superior. O resto do vestido descaía até aos pés, arrastando a parte de trás pelo chão. A toda a volta da roda do fato havia uma grande fita dourada que tocava o chão. A sua cintura estava totalmente delineada com outra fita dourada, que lhe apertava num laço grande e bem trabalhado atrás. O seu cabelo estava solto, com as ondulações mais nítidas e com algumas pontas presas atrás com outro fio de oiro. Levou as suas mãos à sua cara e notou que ainda tinha pulseiras douradas nos pulsos e brincos nas orelhas. Porque estava assim vestida, como se fosse uma rainha? Também não lhe interessava.

Saiu a correr do quarto mas deparou-se com a longa escadaria da torre. Desta vez desceu as escadas até chegar a um grande vestíbulo. Contornou um corredor qualquer e, após mais uns corredores, foi dar a uma porta com um dragão enrolado sobre si, pintado a dourado. Estranhamente, aquela porta chamou-lhe à atenção. Encostou a sua delicada mão nela e logo aquela se abriu sem qualquer ruído.

Era um quarto. Uma cadeira, uma mesa, uma arca, uma janela, cortinas vermelhas e uma grande cómoda de dossel, tudo completamente trabalhado e com relevos a dourado. Um tapete vermelho estendia-se por todo o chão e as paredes eram brancas com relevos mais sumidos mas belos. Mas havia algo estranho… O dossel da cama estava demasiado junto à mesma, ao contrário da medida normal. E foi quando ela fixou com mais atenção a cama, que vislumbrou um caixão em cima desta, coberto e que o dossel tapava parcialmente.

Não soube como parou o grito que ia a sair da sua boca, e voltou a sair do quarto a correr. Sem parar virou outra esquina, mais outra, desceu mais escadas e foi dar ao grande hall de entrada. Como conseguiu chegar ali, não soube. O castelo era realmente um verdadeiro labirinto, mas apenas correu até à grande porta e tentou-a abrir. Porém, não tinha forças para abri-la. Agora que se lembrava, não tinha comido nada de jeito nos últimos tempos e estava fraca. Sentia-se tonta e até a sua cabeça parecia não querer funcionar. Acabou por voltar a cair desamparada, não nunca chegou a tocar no chão, porque uns braços a agarraram.

……….

O sol já tinha desaparecido completamente, mas felizmente os Bladebreackers tinham encontrado uma vela e com a ajuda do Dranzer do Kai, tinham-na acendido. As ruínas da casa eram frias e aterradoras, mas era sempre melhor que estarem na rua.

Uivos de lobos começaram a cortar o som da atmosfera, juntamente com mais ruídos de animais desconhecidos e só fizeram o Kenny e a Hillay quase desesperarem. Os dois encostaram-se muitos juntos, num dos cantos da sala e ali ficaram a tremer. O Daichi não parava de esfregar os braços e assoprar nas mãos, ao mesmo tempo que fitava o Tyson a terminar o último bocado da sua refeição. Pela primeira na sua vida, ele comera mais lentamente que os companheiros. O Ray e o Max conversavam sobre o que poderiam fazer a partir do momento que chegassem ao castelo e o Kai, que nem comera nada, estava sentado no canto mais escuro, de olhos fechados e muito quieto.

Não sabiam o que se estava a passar com a Maylene, mas ainda havia uma réstia de esperança que ela estivesse viva. No dia seguinte, eles iriam chegar ao castelo, custasse o que custasse.

- Podemos entrar no castelo, encontrar a Maylene e sairmos logo a correr. – sugeriu o Max.

- Não me parece. E o que faremos se encontrarmos esse tal de Drácula? – questionou o Ray.

- Que tal pedirmos-lhe um autógrafo? – um silêncio de desprezo abateu-se sobre os rapazes. O Tyson só podia estar a delirar. – Estava a brincar pessoal, mas é que tipo… não sabemos em que estado vamos encontrar a Maylene. – aqui estava um ponto interessante. Afinal a inteligência do rapaz parecia ter aumentado com todo aquele stress.

- E se ela já tiver virado vampira?

Olhos vermelhos de fúria fitaram o Daichi, até o Kai abrira os seus olhos brutamente só para o fitar. Aquilo é que ninguém poderia dizer e nem sequer pensar. A Maylene nunca seria uma vampira. Mas vendo de outro ponto de vista, e era o que Kai mais temida, ela já tinha sido mordida. Ainda não dissera nada a eles, mas este era um assunto que estava a incomodá-lo bastante. Quanto tempo passaria até aquela mordida trazer consequências à rapariga? Se calhar ela até já tinha virado vampira mas ele tinha de confirmar. Nem que houvesse uma pequena probabilidade de a salvar, ele arriscaria tudo para o fazer.

Sem se aperceberem, uma estranha sombra branca aproximou-se das ruínas e entrou por uma frecha de uma das janelas. Como o Kai voltara a fechar os olhos e o Tyson e Daichi tinham-se estendido no chão, ninguém viu a estranha claridade branca a aproximar-se do Ray e do Max, pelas costas. O Kenny e a Hillary, estranhamente, tinham começado a ranger os dentes e tremiam com mais barulho desde à bocado.

- Que barulheira que o Kenny e a Hillary fazem. Daqui a nada atraiem todas as criaturas das redondezas…

Max não soube o que aconteceu, mas perdeu todo o controlo sobre o seu corpo e até deixou de saber o que estava correcto e errado. Agarrou numa foice, pendurada na parede, ao seu alcance e com a outra mão agarrou no pescoço do Ray, apanhando-o distraído.

A surpresa de Ray foi tão grande como de todos. Foi o Daichi que deu o alarme quando se virou para eles e abriu os olhos. O Max estava com o Ray encostado à parede de madeira, com a sua mão presa no pescoço do companheiro e com a foice na outra mão aproximando-a cada vez mais a barriga do Ray.

- Max, que estás a fazer? – gritou o Tyson horrorizado.

- A fazer algo que já devia ter feito.

O Kai levantou-se num salto e aproximou-se.

- PÁRA! Pára ou eu corto-lhe a barriga…

A mão do Max apertou com mais força o pescoço do Ray, fazendo-o começar a sufocar. Com algumas forças que ainda tinha, o rapaz levantou as mãos e segurou na mão do companheiro que lhe apertava a garganta.

- Por…que… estás… a fazer isto… Max?

- Não digas nada porque vais morrer… – a foice rasgou as roupas do Ray e tocou na sua pele. Era fria e estava enferrujada.

- Que fazemos? – o Kenny levou as mãos à cabeça sem se mexer e a Hillary tinha a cara tapada com as mãos.

- Este não é o Max. – concluiu o Kai, aproximando-se sem que o parceiro o notasse. – Ele está a ser possuído.

- Eu disse para não se aproximarem mais… um movimento brusco da mão que agarrava a foice pôs todos em pânico. O Kai atirou-se para o Max e o Tyson também o fez. Conseguiram-no agarrar e atirar para o chão mas, sem antes a foice raspar na barriga do Ray. Sangue pingou para o chão e o Ray caiu de joelhos respirando com grande dificuldade e com as mãos a amparar-lhe o ventre. As suas vestes estavam a ficar vermelhas e sangue já escorria pelos seus braços.

O Max debateu-se ainda com a foice na mão. O Kai e o Tyson pareciam não chegar para aguentar o miúdo. Onde tinha ido ele buscar tanta força?

- Larguem-me! Senão mato-vos a todos…

O Daichi teve de os ir ajudar, senão o Max iria conseguir libertar-se. No meio de todo o combate no chão, a foice ainda chegou a passar no braço direito do Kai. Foi como se uma dor adormecida tivesse despertado. Uma dor tão grande e tão interna começou a queimar-lhe o braço, porém ele nem afrouxou a força um único bocadinho.

- Quem és tu que estás no corpo do Max? – perguntou o rapaz com a cara a começar a contorcer de dores.

- Meu querido Kai, não vês que sou o Max?

- Quem és tu, mais uma vez? Foi o Drácula que te enviou?

- E se tiver sido? – a voz do rapaz mudou ligeiramente e ficou muito mais grave. Aquela não era a mesma voz do rapaz loiro.

- Onde está a Maylene?

- Não sei do que estam a falar, apenas vou matar-vos a todos!

- Ajuda aqui Kenny… Hillary… Deixem de mariquices! – gritou desesperado o Tyson que ainda debatia-se para que o Max não se libertasse. O Kenny, não soube como arranjou forças mas levantou-se e a Hillary imitou-o.

- Parem! – pediu o Kai. – Hillary vai ver do Ray, Kenny arranja aí algo de madeira parecido com estacas.

Assim os dois fizeram. Hillary correu até ao rapaz exangue e o Kenny, em breve, trouxe martelos, enxadas, tábuas de madeira e tudo o que encontrou mais parecido com estacas. Um cabo de um martelo foi enterrado junto da cabeça do Max, mais dois junto do seu pescoço, dois cabos de enxadas junto das mãos, tábuas de madeira junto dos pés.

- Não sei quem és, mas vais desaparecer AGORA!

- NÃO! Vocês nunca me irão matar deste modo.

- Deste modo talvez não, mas com mais uma coisa talvez sim. – declarou o Kai e, pegando na lâmina de um machado, fez um corte na mão do seu amigo, passando de seguida lá com o cabo de madeira, o qual deixou várias lascas enterradas na carne do mesmo.

- NÃO!

O grito foi tão profundo que até o uivo dos lobos parou durante momentos. O Max deixou de se debater no chão e os seus olhos fecharam-se. Ao que parecia, o espírito tinha saído do seu corpo, mas o perigo não passara.

Olhos vermelhos brilhantes espreitavam pela abertura da porta. Lobos tinham seguido o som do grito. No chão estava a formar-se uma enorme poça de sangue, o Max não dava sinais de vida e sua ferida na mão estava com um aspecto preocupante, mas o pior disto tudo… até o Kai começara a gritar cheio de dores no seu braço direito.

**Fim do 11º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Final:** Ekiminu é um espírito maligno assírio, metade vampiro, metade fantasma, criado a partir de uma cerimónia fúnebre. É naturalmente invisível e tem a capacidade de possuir humanos. Pode ser destruído através do uso de armas de madeira ou através de exorcismo. Neste capítulo, imaginei uma curta cerimónia fúnebre para puder dar vida a este espírito. Não faço ideia de como serão estas cerimónias mas mesmo assim imaginei uma delas. Para derrotar o espírito, também quis misturar um pouco de exorcismo com objectos de madeira. Não sei se está correcto o que escrevi, pois pouco pesquisei sobre o exorcismo.

Quanto ao cenário do castelo, baseei-me em algumas descrições (apesar de modificadas) do livro de Bram Stoker, misturadas com o cenário do jogo para PC de Drácula. A tal cama de dossel fazia parte do respectivo quarto do Drácula, no qual tive de entrar durante o jogo. Também era visível uma arca e muitos mais objectos estranhos.


	12. Factos Reais

Houve um engano a postar o capítulo, pois com a presa, postei o capítulo 13 em vez do 12 e só me apercebi do erro há noite. Peço desculpas mas aqui vai o capítulo correcto.

**12º Capítulo – Factos Reais**

Tyson tinha acabado de dar a primeira dentada no seu pão com queijo quando reparou que Ray o fitava insistentemente

- Que se passa Ray?

- Nada. – respondeu, abanando negativamente a cabeça. – Estava só a pensar no que nos irá esperar daqui para a frente. Chegámos até esta cabana e agora, o que nos espera, é uma incógnita.

- Lá nisso tens razão. – concordou o Max. – Sabiam que Nosferatu é outro nome que se pode usar, para designar o vampiro original? Também é conhecido por vampyr?

- Os nomes que eles arranjam só para se referirem à mesma pessoa. – suspirou o Daichi, enquanto dava a primeira dentada na sua sandes.

- É verdade. – assentiu o Tyson. – Mas gostava de saber afinal o que é um vampiro. Quero dizer… será mesmo só um ser que bebe sangue?

- Bem… – o Max poisou a sua sandes no seu colo. – Os vampiros são mais personagens da literatura e da mitologia e aparecem abordados de diversas maneiras ao longo dos tempos. Alguns pontos comuns são: o facto de precisar de sangue para sobreviver, preferencialmente humano; de se transformar em morcego; de ser ferido pela luz do sol e de ser afectado por uma estaca no coração. Os vampiros têm aparições desde os tempos antigos na mitologia, de muitos países europeus. Eles também podem controlar animais nocturnos e podem desaparecer na névoa.

- Porque é que precisam de sangue? – perguntou a Hillary. A sua expressão estava vazia e branca. Aquele lugar… aquela missão… Tudo a ponha nervosa.

- Hummm… Parece que é por serem mortos vivos. Como eles não têm sangue a correr nas suas veias precisam de o obter noutro lugar. Quando um vampiro seca completamente, ele não morre, fica num estado latente até ter contacto com qualquer gota de sangue. E o sangue tem de ser humano para ser o mais parecido com o sangue que tinham em vida.

Todos se calaram durante momentos. O sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte com uma rapidez incrível e a escuridão estava a envolvê-los. Sombras, inicialmente invisíveis, tornam-se mais aterradoras agora.

- Sei que não é o momento adequado mas… acho que vos devia contar algumas histórias que ouvi. Pode ser que nos ajudem daqui para a frente.

Mesmo com aquela atmosfera, eles tiveram de concordar com o Max.

- Sabiam que o sangue também simboliza a imortalidade? E além disso a família de Vlad Dracul sempre esteve ligada a estas práticas.

- Queres dizer o Vlad, o mesmo Drácula que estamos a combater? – perguntou o Ray parando de comer completamente.

- Sim, pelo menos eu julgo que seja ele. No final do século XV, uma prima dele, a condessa de Bathory vivia na crueldade e na luxúria. Também era uma família ligada à Ordem do Dragão. Erzsébet Bathory, casou-se aos 15 anos e habitou no castelo de Csejth, a nordeste da Hungria. Aos 20 anos, fechou-se quase em completa reclusão e dedicou-se à bruxaria. Iniciou a arte de feitiçaria e pactuou com o Diabo.

"Depois de enviuvar, começou a ter pavor de envelhecer e descobriu no sangue um suposto elixir da juventude. No seu delírio, os banhos de sangue impediam o envelhecimento do corpo. Por isso durante 10 anos, ordenou que fossem degoladas umas centena de camponesas, mandadas de propósito para o castelo. Só em 1610, quando uma das vítimas conseguiu fugir, é que se descobriu os crimes da condessa. Depois de confessar os seus crimes, com frieza e arrogância, foi emparedada e reduzida a pão e água até morrer em 1614.

- Parece que este Drácula, que estamos à procura, é alguém que não podemos derrotar. – entristeceu o Kenny. Apesar de estar a tremer até os dentes, desta vez queria ouvir as histórias. Quem sabe se não iriam encontrar pistas nelas para os ajudar a lidar com os vampiros que iriam defrontar.

- Acham que se eu beber sangue, ficava sempre jovem? – questionou o Daichi, dando outra dentada na sua sandes.

- Estás doido! – gritou o Tyson exaltado. Ele ainda estava a mastigar a sua primeira dentada na sua sandes, mas quase se engasgou ao gritar desta maneira.

- Era só no gozo.

- Bem pessoal, talvez isto do sangue não seja mentira. Já houveram muitos casos parecidos. Os psicólogos até já definiram o vampirismo como uma atracção sexual pelo sangue. A síndrome consiste numa atracção compulsiva pelo sangue e um interesse anormal pela morte que se manifesta na necessidade de beber sangue durante as relações sexuais e também na necrofilia. – estas palavras fizeram o Kai recordar o sonho que tivera, no qual, após ter feito a Maylene sua, ela quase que lhe tinha sugado o sangue. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo e desviou a sua cara para a janela. – Esta síndrome é rara, porém, mostra que há vampiros entre nós. Tracey Wigginton bebia sangue do seu amante durante as relações sexuais. No entanto, em 1989, chegou a matar para beber sangue, apunhalando Edward Clyde, de 47 anos e bebendo sangue das suas feridas.

"Em 1992, o brasileiro Marcello Costa de Andrade matou e bebeu sangue de 14 meninos, acreditando que com isso se tornaria mais belo.

"A jornalista Susan Walsh desapareceu em 1996 enquanto investigava uma seita de vampiros adolescentes em Nova Iorque. Antes de desaparecer havia revelado que bebiam sangue.

- Meu Deus! - A Hillary levou as mãos à cabeça. – Isso foi muito recente!

- Mas se algum dia encontrar um vampiro, eu vou acabar com ele!

O Daichi não conseguiu poupar-se a fazer uma pose heróica que, com a sua figura, ficava muito cómica. "Daichi, o Caçador de Vampiros" – quem é que alguma vez iria querer ver esta história?

O Max, o Ray e o Tyson não conseguiram deixar de rir ao imaginarem a figura do Daichi a matar vampiros mas, em vez disso, Kenny e Hillary tinham-se afastado mais deles a tremerem de medo. Se realmente os vampiros existiam e haviam evidências tão recentes, então estava tudo perdido. E ainda tinham de combater contra o vampiro mais poderoso de todos…

……….

Era o fim… Os Bladebreackers estavam entre a espada e a parede.

O Tyson apanhou uma enxada e virou-a para os lobos, mas eram tantos… Além disso, não tinha o apoio do Kai que gritava cada vez mais alto, agarrado ao seu braço. O Max parecia mais morto que vivo mas ainda havia uma réstia de esperança de que não tivesse morrido de todo. O Kenny desmaiara com a situação e a Hillary não tinha coragem de sair de ao pé do Ray, que continuava no chão, com a poça de sangue a crescer mais junto de si. O Daichi é que foi um único com um pingo de coragem, e sacou o seu pião da bolsinha que trazia sempre consigo, presa nas calças.

- E agora, o "Daichi, o Caçador de Vampiros" vai entrar em acção. LET IT RIP!

O seu pião rolou pelo chão com uma velocidade inferior ao costume. O pavimento tinha muito atrito e só a ferrugem, as lascas de madeira e a areia nojenta impediam o pião de girar correctamente. Mas mesmo assim, o seu Beyblade continuou a girar e foi bater no telhado em cima do buraco da porta, ressaltando de novo para trás sem nenhum estrago.

- Merda! Quando abri a porta, aquilo quase que caiu tudo em cima de mim e agora que dava jeito que caísse, decide ficar resistente. Grrrrrr. Tyson, deixa lá isso e ajuda-me aqui!

- Beyblade? – uma luz pareceu iluminar a cabeça do rapaz que rapidamente tirou o seu Dragoon e lançou-o com todo o estilo.

Juntos fizeram nova investida para o vão do buraco da porta da entrada mas nem assim o telhado pareceu ceder. Entretanto os lobos aproximavam-se cada vez mais.

- Droga! Não temos força suficiente. Se ao menos o Kai…

- Não desistam! Havemos de conseguir! – a voz do Max animou-os bastante e, um segundo o pião girou juntamente com os do Tyson e do Daichi. Novo ataque… poder insuficiente…

Os lobos já estavam a entrar dentro da casa e, em breve, passariam ao ataque.

- DRANZER!

O pião do Kai girou, parecia ter vindo de uma raiva acumulada há séculos e bateu no vão da porta. Este tremeu e caíram algumas telhas.

- É isso mesmo!

- DRAGOON!

- DRACIEL!

- STRATA DRAGOON!

O telhado cedeu e uma montanha de pó cercou tudo. Eles não conseguiram ver mais nada até o pó assentar todo novamente. Viram a porta bloqueada e sem o menor sinal de lobos no interior. Ouviram-nos a raspar na porta, a uivar e momentos depois a afastarem-se. Aquilo tinha-os assustado.

Suspiraram de alívio, mas novas preocupações ainda estavam para serem resolvidas.

- AJUDEM MALTA!

O Ray desmaiara com a perda de sangue, nos braços da Hillary. O Kai também desfalecera com as dores no seu braço e a mão do Max assustava qualquer um que olhasse para ela.

A primeira prioridade foi mesmo o Ray. Afastaram-lhe as mãos da zona do corpo e tiraram-lhe as roupas. Felizmente a ferida não fora tão profunda como tinham imaginado. Pelo menos, não cortara nem o estômago, nem o intestino mas, mesmo assim, não deixava de jorrar muito sangue. Tiveram de improvisar com uma ligadura compressiva para tentarem parar aquele sangue todo. Felizmente, não se tinha esquecido de levar um estojo de primeiros socorros na pequena mala que a Hillary transportara. Depois foi a vez da mão do Max. A Hillary desinfectou-a e tentou tirar o máximo das lascas mais superficiais. Como ele tinha atirado o Beyblade, alguns fragmentos ainda se tinham enterrado mais na ferida, completamente aberta. Ela fez-lhe um curativo o melhor que conseguiu, mas ele teria de ir imediatamente ao hospital ou aquilo iria infectar imenso. Porém, não havia nada a fazer por enquanto, pois o Max recusou-se a voltar para trás, assim como o Ray.

Quanto ao Kenny, não havia nada a fazer, sem ser esperar que acordasse e, então, só restava o Kai. Observaram-lhe o braço e ficaram espantados.

- Mas foi só um arranhão! – exclamou o Tyson. – Não sabia que agora o Kai também virou um medricas do caraças. Desmaiar só por um pequeno arranhão… Que estúpido.

- Lá nisso tens razão. O braço dele nem precisa de uma ligadura sequer, mas de qualquer maneira vou desinfectar um pouco.

A Hillary passou um algodão com álcool pela ferida e depois deixou que ela secasse ao ar. Não entendiam o porquê, mas aquele não era o habitual comportamento do Kai.

(FLASH BACK)

- Senhor Voltaire, o Doutor já chegou!

- Então leve-o para a sala de treino.

O médico, que operara o pequeno rapaz da casa, foi conduzido até uma pequena sala de treinos, onde um rapaz fazia imensos esforços para segurar o tirante na sua mão direita, toda ligada.

- Menino Kai! O que está a fazer?

O doutor tirou-lhe o objecto à força.

- O que o senhor Voltaire pensa que quer fazer? Matar o seu neto?

- Apenas estou a ajudá-lo a recuperar. Não vê como ele já consegue segurar em objectos… Mas ainda não é o suficiente! Quero que te esforces mais Kai, para depois passares para a sala de treinos maior.

- Você está louco. O rapaz nem há um mês foi operado! Se continuar a fazer isto, pode abrir os pontos e, pode até, perder completamente os movimentos naquele braço.

- Não se preocupe doutor. O meu neto é um génio. Ele não é igual aos outros…

……….

6 meses mais tarde…

- A recuperação foi louvável. Realmente o seu rapaz é único. Uma operação que levaria anos para se recuperar e, tudo parece estar normal ao final de 6 meses.

- Eu não lhe disse? – um sorriso era visível nos lábios de Voltaire.

- Porém… – o sorriso pareceu sumir-se. – Esta rápida recuperação forçada, também terá as suas consequências. Se o Kai algum dia tiver o azar de forçar demasiado o braço ou até mesmo cortá-lo, todo o trabalho a que o senhor se deu, não servirá para nada. Nessa altura, ele terá de abandonar completamente o Beyblade e, quem sabe, as outras consequências que ainda terá…

(FIM DO LASH BACK)

Quando o Kai regressou a si, estava deitado no chão e a ser banhado pelo sol nascente da manhã. As dores no braço ainda eram fortes mas ele tinha de as aguentar. Levantou-se e viu os seus companheiros a fitá-lo.

- Já acordaste Kai? Devias comer alguma coisa para não voltares a desmaiar.

Então era isso que eles pensavam… Um sorriso apoderou-se dos lábios dele, o que espantou os seus companheiros. Ajeitou o seu lenço melhor e reparou que, tanto o Ray como o Max, pareciam em condições de continuar o caminho.

- Vamos continuar. Temos de chegar hoje ao castelo!

Conseguiram arrebentar com as tábuas que bloqueavam uma das janelas e por ela saíram. Caminharam mais lentamente devido ao estado do Ray mas a cada minuto o castelo ficava mais perto. Tiveram de atravessar um pântano… Tentaram ao máximo seguir pela margem, em vez de entrar nele. Como consequência, demoraram mais tempo no caminho e só chegaram aos portões do castelo quando a noite começava a cair.

O Kai voltou a ajeitar o seu lenço, que ondulava ao sabor do forte vento. A aragem estava fria e fazia qualquer um tremer. O Kenny era quem tremia mais… Mas havia algo que eles não tinham apercebido. Os movimentos do braço direito do Kai estavam muito lentos e pouco coordenados, diferentes da precisão habitual. As dores ainda invadiam o seu corpo e eram superiores às do Ray ou do Max, mas é claro que ninguém o iria compreender. Ele precisava de ver a Maylene. No passado, as mesmas dores tinham acabado com o toque dela, e agora ele tinha de voltar a encontrá-la, mais do que tudo. As suas lembranças tinham começado a regressar…

**Fim do 12º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Final:** Este capítulo foi baseado em histórias verídicas que recolhi na net. Nele também forneço informações úteis para os nossos rapazes, nos seguintes capítulos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E espero que tenham gostado de mais este capítulo! Agora as coisas vão-se tornar mais interessantes. Finalmente vão entrar no Castelo do Drácula e… quem sabe o que os esperará… Muahahahahahaha

Dead Lady – É impressão minha ou estavas inspirada nesta Review? Pois. :s O Kai assim nem parece ele… Ainda vai haver muito SANGUE! GOGAS!

Hiwatari Satiko – Fiquei surpreendida com a sua Review e também muito feliz! Espero que esteja a gostar. Quanto ao que vai acontecer com o Kai e a Maylene, só o destino o dirá, ou seja, EU! Mas surpresas ainda estão para vir.

Xia Matsuyama - Ainda bem que gostaste e a partir daqui vou tentar que ainda seja mais assustador! Muahahahahah Mas se leres às escuras, no meio da noite ainda é mais divertido! Até entras na atmosfera…

littledark – Gomen… Gomen… Gomen… Nem sei como pedir desculpa Little, mas postei o capítulo errado e tu chegaste a ler. Mas que rica atenção que estavas com a história que nem me avisaste que aquilo estava sem continuação. ¬¬­­'' Podias ter avisado!

E continuem a ler porque a Fic se aproxima do final!


	13. A Campa do Vampiro

**13º Capítulo – A Campa do Vampiro**

O lume na lareira ardia fugazmente. Labaredas laranjas e azuis subiam e aqueciam o frio ambiente da sala. Maylene regressou a si e viu-se sentada num cadeirão. Alguém, ajoelhado aos seus pés, segurava a sua mão. Kai… Mas não era ele! Uns olhos castanhos fitaram-na alegremente.

- Já acordaste Maylene. Ainda bem.

- O que aconteceu?

- Desmaiaste junto do portão do castelo. Eu tinha pedido que não saísses... Há lá fora criaturas devoradoras de homens e nunca me perdoaria se algo de mal te acontecesse.

Ele beijou-lhe a mão e ela, de novo, sentiu aquela sensação gelada, como se estivesse a ser tocada por gelo. Como alguém tão bonito como ele podia ser assim tão frio?

- Devias comer alguma coisa. Estás fraca e precisas de te alimentares.

Ajudou-a a levantar-se do cadeirão e conduziu-a até à mesa que se encontrava no centro da mesma sala. Esta estava, totalmente, posta e cheia de comida, que pelo aspecto devia ser deliciosa. Ela sentou-se com o auxílio dele numa das extremidades da mesa e o Conde dirigiu-se para a outra extremidade, que ficava afastada dela uns 3 metros.

Maylene não demorou a servir-se. Estava muito fraca e precisava de se alimentar. Ao contrário dela, o Conde, limitou-se observar.

- Não vai comer?

- Não tenho fome por agora. Alimentarei-me mais tarde, mas tu é que precisas de comer algo, por isso fica à vontade.

Ela serviu-se mais um pouco mas antes de comer qualquer coisa, fixou-o.

- Quem é o senhor e porque é que me trouxe para aqui?

- Chamo-me Vladimir Dracul e apenas estou de passagem por aqui. Como sentia-me sozinho, pensei em trazer-te para aqui só durante uns tempos. – ele fitou-a com um sorriso trocista. – Gostaria que ficasses a fazer-me companhia só durante uns dias, antes de eu partir de novo.

- E depois levar-me-á para casa, para ao pé dos meus companheiros?

- É claro! – ele fechou os olhos ainda mantendo o sorriso, mas havia algo estranho na sua expressão que ela não chegou a notar.

- E este vestido…

- Fica-te muito bem. – apressou-se a dizer. – Era o favorito da minha mulher. Elizabeth… E quando olho para ti, lembro-me logo dela. São muito parecidas e esse vestido merecia ser vestido por alguém como tu.

Ela quis perguntar-lhe o que acontecera à tal mulher, mas ao ver uma tristeza a apoderar dos olhos do Conde, não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Posso também chamar-te de Elizabeth?

Esta pergunta apanhou-a de surpresa.

- Er… não… quero dizer… o meu nome é Maylene. Gostaria que me tratasse assim!

- Maylene… – a tristeza manteve-se no seu rosto. – Tudo bem… Chamar-te-ei de Maylene, o teu nome.

Ela começou a comer. Ainda pouca coisa tinha levado à boca, quando uma dúvida a envolveu.

- O senhor não é o vampiro Drácula das histórias, pois não?

- Vampiro? – ele pareceu-lhe admirado, o que a acalmou ligeiramente. Mas mesmo assim, o sorriso matreiro e maldoso no seu rosto revelava tudo. – Há quem chame muita coisa a um guerreiro que apenas quis proteger o seu povo. Mas, se é isso que queres saber, esta noite não beberei o teu sangue…

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se e entrou novamente em transe. Não sabia porquê, mas os olhos daquele homem tinham-se tornado vermelhos e, só de olhar para eles, era como ficasse envolvida num feitiço maldito, do qual não se conseguia libertar. Cada célula do seu corpo pedia ajuda.

Ouviu-se um ruído do lado de fora da sala, o que a trouxe à realidade. Ele levantou-se nervosamente.

- Deve ser apenas o vento. Vou ver o que se passa. – e saiu da sala.

……….

- Que vocês pensam que estão a fazer?

- Desculpe mestre, mas é que o Ekiminu acabou de desaparecer. – guinchou, nervosamente, o Baital.

- Isso mesmo. Não sabemos como, mas aqueles rapazes imundos acabaram com ele. – completou o Obours.

Drácula, já com a sua habitual aparência demoníaca, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos durante momentos.

- Devemos tratar nós deles? – perguntou o Baital com o seu guincho agudo.

- Não. Deixem-nos chegar ao castelo que eu próprio me encarregarei deles. Até as criaturas da noite os irão deixar passar até ao meu castelo. Muahahahahahahahahaha!

Um grito horroroso ecoou por todo o castelo.

- Então não incomodaremos mais o senhor e a sua dama.

- Retirem-se…

- Sim! – e com um vénia profunda as duas criaturas desapareceram.

……….

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, minha querida Maylene. Como eu tinha dito, foi só o vento.

Vladimir entrou de novo no salão, reparando que ela já acabara a sua refeição. Estava tão bela, ali sentada, com aquele vestido e à luz da lareira.

- Devias ir descansar um pouco.

Uma expressão relutante alertou-o para o pensamento da jovem.

– Vou levar-te a um sítio agradável…

Conduziu-a pelos labirintos do castelo até chegar a um quarto do segundo piso, na ala direita do castelo. Parou frente a um quarto e abriu a trabalhada porta de madeira. Maylene deparou-se com um quarto bastante amplo, com um cama grande de dossel, mesmo no centro deste, e um mobiliário bastante mais acolhedor que todos os outros que já vira.

- Era o quarto da minha Elizabeth e por isso gostaria que o usasses.

Ela deu alguns passos para o seu interior. Era de facto acolhedor mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se o espírito da dama ainda ali se encontrasse. Numa das paredes, existia um buraco onde, teve a certeza, existira uma tela, talvez um retrato. Olhou melhor à sua volta e respirou de alívio, ao constatar que não havia qualquer caixão.

- Então boa noite e descansa até amanhã. – ele fechou a porta atrás de si e retirou-se. O sol começava a querer nascer, o que significava que não tinha mais tempo. Após comer a sua refeição depressa, encaminhou-se para o seu caixão e ali repousou até à noite seguinte, na qual teria trabalho extra.

……….

O sol voltava a desaparecer no horizonte, indo finalmente dormir, depois de mais um dia a brilhar. O grande portão, o único meio de entrar possível naquele castelo, abriu-se. As muralhas eram enormes e assustadoras e havia o leito de um rio agora seco e coberto de pedras. Estaria o Conde Drácula a convidá-los a entrar? Mas eles tinham de entrar se queriam salvar a companheira.

Ficar mesmo de frente ao castelo seria uma loucura. Entrar pela porta principal seria uma loucura ainda maior. Deviam esconder-se um pouco, para que não fossem vistos, mas o Kai suspeitava que estavam a ser observados a partir do momento que tinham chegado.

Entraram no grande pátio que dava acesso a uma escadaria coberta de trepadeiras secas e amarelas, e esta, por sua vez, ia dar ao portão do castelo. Gárgulas estavam em revelo no mesmo. Eles não avançaram em frente, em vez disso viraram à direita e foram dar a um cemitério.

- Não… acredito! Vamos… por outro… lado! – pediu o Kenny quase sem pinga de sangue.

- Não. Ficamos aqui durante uns momentos até descobrirmos um meio de entrar no castelo. Ele nunca suspeitará que estamos aqui no cemitério. – decidiu o Kai e sentou-se junto ao tronco de uma árvore, com uma copa densa e muito próxima do chão. Ali eles podiam ver facilmente o ambiente em redor, sem serem vistos por ninguém.

Tiveram de arrastar o Kenny para o lugar escolhido pelo Kai porque estava, nada mais, nada menos, do que uma campa de um defunto mesmo ao lado.

A noite ia caindo e os ruídos dos lobos voltavam a despertar.

- Já que estamos aqui, que tal irmos ver a famosa tumba do Drácula. – sugeriu o Max.

- Tenho a certeza que está vazia.

……….

Passos ecoaram pelo castelo. Pé ante pé, Maylene desceu a escadaria até ao salão. Ali estava a mesa posta para ela, repleta de comida ainda melhor que na noite anterior. Comeu sozinha e quando estava a terminar a refeição é que Vladimir entrou.

- Peço desculpa pela demora mas tive uns assuntos urgentes a tratar.

- Não tem problema. Sente-se e coma também.

- Já comi. Agora queria mostrar-te uma coisa.

Pegou na mão dela e levou-a até uma das torres do castelo. Através da varanda, a rapariga avistou tudo à sua volta, até onde o horizonte o permitia. Estava uma noite calma, iluminada e viam-se poucas nuvens no céu.

- Este é o meu reino e ainda é mais extenso do que o horizonte permite ver e, se quiseres, também será teu.

Maylene olhava encantada para as árvores, a floresta que cercava o castelo e até a vila conseguia ver dali. Era fantástica a vista…

……….

- Será esta a campa dele?

- Não tenho dúvidas Daichi. Não vês que é mais rica que os outros túmulos? Só esta pedra tumular deve valer uma fortuna e ser muito pesada.

Estavam frente a uma campa com uma pedra tumular enterrada na terra e ricamente trabalhada. Era de mármore e tinha gravado no seu centro a imagem de um dragão. Max a contemplava encantado.

- Então malta, só uma pergunta muito simples… – disse a Hillary. – Porque é que o túmulo está aberto e até conseguimos ver o caixão intacto?

Um frio gélido tocou-os a todos. O Ray afastou-se uns passos. De facto eles viam o caixão no interior do buraco que não estava tapado. Um monte de areia estava na borda do túmulo e parecia ter sido retirado recentemente.

- Vamos ver o que tem lá dentro.

O Kai saltou para dentro da cova e tentou abrir o caixão. Este era muito pesado, mas logo o Tyson e o Daichi também se juntaram a ele.

Com o ruído das dobradiças enferrujadas, o caixão abriu-se sem mais nenhum esforço e, para espanto de todos, puderam constatar que estava totalmente vazio.

- Meu Deus! – a Hillary levou as mãos ao peito. O Kenny tremia junto da árvore onde tinham estado momentos antes de se porem a explorar o cemitério.

Estava escuro mas a luz das estrelas e da lua dava bastante luminosidade para eles. O luar batia nas brancas pedras tumulares e era reflectido, o que tornava o cemitério, um pouco, menos assustador.

- "Sete eles são! Sete eles são! Espíritos que dominam o céu e a terra. Que diminuem o céu, espíritos que diminuem a terra. Com força gigantesca. Com força gigantesca e gigantesco pisar demónios, como touro bravos, grandes fantasmas. Fantasmas que invadem todas as casas. Demónios que não têm vergonha. Sete eles são! Sem nenhum cuidado, pulverizam a terra como milho. Sem perdão, investem contra a humanidade. Vertem seu sangue como a chuva. Devoram a sua carne e sugam as suas veias. São demónios repletos de violência, devorando a carne sem cessar."

Quando Max acabou a sua citação, o silêncio envolveu-os a todos. Poderiam vencer inimigo tão poderoso?

- A vida de uma pessoa pode ser melhorada consideravelmente, no fim da sua existência, se esta tiver um enterro digno e com cuidados afectuosos com o cadáver. Os espíritos que morrem sós, não podem ir para o Outro Mundo e estão condenados a vaguear pela terra. Estes espíritos retornam após a morte e podem-se tornar vampiros ou fantasmas ou mortos-vivos, que apenas vêm assombrar o mundo dos vivos. – o Max voltou a calar-se. Tinha respeito ao local, à campa e à lenda que esta ocultava. Então era ali que Drácula dormira durante os 500 anos? E nunca tinha sido destruída! A maldição era real e maior do que eles esperavam.

- Sabem, pessoal, como se pode encontrar um vampiro? – perguntou o Tyson tentando parecer calmo. Ninguém respondeu e então concluiu que todos queriam ouvir. – Pode-se suspeitar se uma pessoa é vampira ou não se aparecerem buracos no chão por cima da sepultura; se os cadáveres tiverem olhos abertos, testa rosada, sem sinais de decomposição, unhas e cabelo crescido, roupas parcialmente rasgadas, marcas de dentadas no pescoço, sangue nas veias, caixão com sangue, corpo aparentemente em condições, membros flexíveis…

"E se não souberem qual é a campa de um vampiro, podem mandar um rapaz virgem cavalgar nu em cima de um cavalo sem sela através do cemitério. Quando o cavalo parar numa campa e não andar mais, é essa a sepultura do vampiro. Ou, então, pode-se conduzir um cavalo branco através do cemitério. A campa que ele não pisar é a do vampiro.

Todos engoliram em seco. Mas agora só havia uma questão na mente de todos e até o Kenny tinha a mesma dúvida. Foi o que o levou a aproximar-se dos companheiros.

- Como podemos acabar com um vampiro?

- Há vários utensílios que o podem combater. – começou o Tyson.

- A prata é um delas. – declarou o Ray.

- Pelo menos é o que dizem. – admitiu o Max. – A hóstia consagrada é outra forma, ainda há os rosários, metais consagrados, alhos, algumas plantas silvestres, água benta.

- Não te esqueças das estacas de madeira espetadas no coração e do sinal da cruz. – alertou o Tyson.

- Ya! Mas pessoal… não é só isto… Os vampiros podem ter um absoluto controlo sobre as suas vítimas.

- Como? – perguntaram espantados, em uníssono.

- Eles têm o poder de ressuscitar alguns dos mortos, só aqueles que são espíritos malignos como eles. A pessoa ressuscitada vira seu servo. Além disso, há sempre aqueles que apenas com os seus poderes controlam qualquer pessoa que esteja debilmente ao seu alcance. Uma pessoa fraca de espírito e vontade, pode facilmente ser controlada e fazer tudo o que o vampiro ordenar…

- Bah! Isso é treta! – gozou o Daichi. – Nenhum vampiro vai controlar-me! Mas é melhor teres cuidado Tyson. O único aqui com espírito e vontade fraca és tu.

O Tyson limitou-se a deitar-lhe a língua de fora e não responder.

……….

O olhar da Maylene deteve-se, durante momentos, numa parte da grande muralha que era diferente das outras. Estava coberta de flores secas pelo tempo e as suas pedras estavam mais limpas e arranjadas do que o resto.

- Porque é que aquela parte da muralha é diferente?

- Aconteceu ali, há anos, uma tragédia. Uma tragédia que a partir daí assombrou este castelo.

Ela conseguiu notar finas lágrimas correrem pela face de Vladimir. Algo lhe disse ao coração, que essa tragédia estava relacionada com a tal Elizabeth.

- Mas agora isso não importa. Tenho-te aqui comigo e isso chega. – ele chegou-a para mais perto de si e abraçou-a. – Quero que fiques ao pé de mim.

Um ruído voltou a importuná-los.

- Que foi isto?

- Não te preocupes. Tenho um trabalho para fazer, podes aguardar uns minutos?

- É claro.

Se ela estava à espera que ele se retirasse, enganou-se. Em vez disso, Vlad limitou-se a estender a sua mão e a fechar os olhos.

……….

Daichi ao ver que conseguira irritar o Tyson, desatou num gozo de desprezo. Pulava que nem um louco, dava cambalhotas, enquanto chamava de fraco ao amigo.

De repente, ele parou e fitou os companheiros assustado. Baixou-se e pegou num punhal caído no meio do chão, esquecido ali há séculos, junto de uma das sepulturas. Devia ter sido uma arma oferecida a um morto, para que ele a usasse na sua outra vida. Levou o punhal ao seu pescoço e não se mexeu mais.

- Estás a tentar convencer-nos que te vais matar, Daichi? – desta vez foi o Tyson que se riu.

- Não é isso Tyson. – a voz do rapaz soou muito assustada e em pânico. Todos os outros ficaram ainda mais assustados só de ouvir aquela voz. O que se estava a passar? – O meu corpo não me obedece…

- O que estás a dizer? Não brinques com isso Daichi! – a voz do Tyson também soava agitado.

- Não estou a brincar. Eu juro. Alguém está a controlar o meu corpo.

A mão que segurava o punhal afastou-se um pouco do seu pescoço, mas a lâmina deste continuou virada para a sua garganta.

- Ajudem-me malta.

As lágrimas correram pela sua face e com um último impulso, o punhal foi conduzido ao seu pescoço com toda a velocidade, atravessando-o. Um berro agonizante cortou os ares e chegou até à vila.

Maylene ouviu-o no cimo da torre, ao mesmo tempo que Vladimir apertava a sua mão com força no ar.

O corpo de Daichi caiu no chão todo ensanguentado, ainda com a lâmina enterrada na sua garganta. Nem os Bladebreackers conseguiram conter um grito de horror.

**Fim do 13º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Escondendo-se atrás do sofá) Vocês devem querer matar-me, mas é melhor prepararem-se porque isto só poderá piorar!

Era agora que devia responder aos Reviwes mas estou sem a mínima inspiração. Peço desculpas, mas fico muito feliz por estarem a gostar!

Eu avisei que os Bladebreackers vão sofrer! E quando disse que o Kai e a Maylene iam pagá-las, era verdade…

E obrigada a todas por todo o apoio que me têm dado…

E espero que continuem a ler, porque muito ainda está para acontecer…


	14. Imortalidade

**14º Capítulo – Imortalidade**

O coração da Maylene comprimiu-se dentro do seu corpo, como se estivesse a entrar em colapso. Que grito tinha sido aquele? Era como se tivesse acontecido uma tragédia que ela podia ter, muito bem, evitado.

- Que grito foi este? Pareceu que vinha dali… – e apontou exactamente na direcção do cemitério.

- Não foi nada. Deve ter vindo da floresta. Algum engraçadinho que se aventurou por ali e acabou nas garras dos lobos. Vem… que ainda tenho outra coisa a mostrar-te.

Com dificuldade, lá conseguia tirá-la daquela varanda e conduziu-a pelas escadas abaixo.

……….

Nenhum conseguiu reagir com o choque. O corpo do Daichi continuava caído no chão sem sinais de vida. Foi o Tyson que se aproximou, ao final de minutos, com os olhos lavados em lágrimas.

- Daichi! NÃO!

Amparou o cadáver do companheiro e comprovou que ele estava mesmo morto.

- Com foi isto acontecer? QUEM FEZ ISTO? EU VOU ACABAR CONTIGO DRÁCULA! VOU MATAR-TE!

O Kenny estava abraçado à Hillary e chorava compulsivamente também. O Ray e o Max estavam pálidos e chorosos. Só o Kai é que fitava o corpo morto do companheiro de equipa, sem lágrimas mas com uma expressão bastante perturbada. Então o perigo em que se encontravam era maior do que imaginara.

- Temos de seguir. Temos de sair daqui!

- ESTÁ CALADO SEU FILHO DA PUTA! O DAICHI ACABOU DE MORRER E TU AINDA DIZES QUE TEMOS DE CONTINUAR! – o Tyson olhou-o com um ódio maior do que alguma vez o Kai vira nos seus olhos. – NEM COM UM AMIGO TE PREOCUPAS! ÉS UM ESTÚPIDO KAI!

- Não! O Kai tem razão… – concordou o Ray a tremer.

- Também tu, seu traidor!

- Temos de sair daqui. Ele sabe onde nós estamos e temos de salvar a Maylene antes que seja tarde demais…

- E como podemos saber se ela ainda está viva? Na volta, vamos morrer todos e ela já está morta há imenso tempo… Sniff!

- Não está não! Agora eu tenho a certeza que ela ainda está algures neste castelo.

Todos calaram-se e fitaram o Kai. O Tyson poisou o corpo do amigo no chão e agarrou o Kai pela camisa com um ar ameaçador.

- Como podes ter a certeza disso?

- Foi ele… – disse inclinando a cabeça na direcção do cadáver do Daichi.

O Tyson largou-o confuso. Não entendia nada… Não queria entender… Apenas queria acordar do pesadelo.

- O Drácula não o matou para vir beber o seu sangue, o que mostra que não é por sangue que ele está à procura. Ele quer-se livrar de nós porque teme que a gente leve a Maylene daqui. Ela está presa algures no castelo e de perfeita saúde.

Kai tentava acreditar nisso com todas as suas forças. Já seria a rapariga vampira ou ainda havia uma hipótese de a salvar? Talvez houvesse e a morte do Daichi fora essa prova.

- Se ficarmos aqui, ele irá apanhar-nos a todos. Temos de encontrá-la o mais rápido possível e sair daqui.

E ele tinha razão. O punhal foi retirado do pescoço do rapaz pelas mãos do Tyson e foi colocado ao lado da campa do Drácula. Se eles tivessem tido tempo, teriam gravado uma pedra tumular com a inscrição: "Daichi, o Caçador de Vampiros". Numa última despedida, voltaram-lhe as costas e entraram no castelo por uma porta, do outro lado do cemitério, que felizmente se encontrava aberta. A Hillary tinha-a descoberto momentos antes do Daichi se "suicidar".

……….

O sol começou a nascer. Os Bladebreackers tinham acabado de adormecer encostados à parede de uma das cozinhas abandonadas do castelo.

Maylene repousava no quarto que pertencera a Elizabeth e ainda à outra mulher, antes dela. O caixão de Drácula abrigava-o da luz do dia.

Foi só quando o sol se estava a pôr finalmente, é que os rapazes acordaram. Mais uma noite assustadora os esperava. Os últimos raios de sol entravam pelas janelas do arrepiante castelo, quando eles começaram a sua missão de reconhecimento. Precisavam de encontrar a rapariga o mais depressa possível.

Uma escadaria e um corredor levou-os ao grande hall de entrada. Sem saberem, estavam perto demais dela. Mas o destino não queria que ela fosse salva, pelo menos por enquanto… Viraram à esquerda e entraram na ala esquerda do castelo. Subiram até ao segundo piso, experimentando todas as portas que encontravam.

Tudo estava trancado, excepto uma única porta que conseguiram abrir. Uma aura negra envolvia o ambiente da estranha divisão. No centro da mesma fumegava um caldeirão dourado, mais parecido com um pote. Eles aproximaram-se curiosos com o conteúdo e ficaram espantados ao verem que não passava de água. Respiraram de alívio e observaram melhor o aposento. Mas o coração de todos desceu aos seus pés mal que viram, num dos cantos da divisão, um caixão ladeado por duas velas que ardiam sem derreterem.

Aproximaram-se e olharam para o seu interior. Estaria a Maylene ali?

Os olhos de todos arregalaram-se ao verem a figura de uma mulher, com um belo corpo pálido, nua e com uma expressão adormecida.

Junto ao seu corpo havia pó negro e por cima da sua pele também. Eram os últimos pedaços que restavam, de um vestido negro que cobrira o corpo dela, antes dos anos o terem convertido em pó. Porém, o corpo dela estava em perfeito estado de conservação e parecia ter acabado de adormecer. A única coisa esquisita que se via, era o seu dedo indicador esticado, parecendo com um "I".

Leram a inscrição que se encontrava numa dos lados do caixão: "Zsófia Serédy".

- Foi uma apaixonada por magia negra, uma mulher da aristocracia que viveu no castelo de Krasznahorka, desde 1575, nas montanhas do norte da Hungria. Possuía livros de ocultismo e recebia artistas e praticantes das artes negras. Morreu de embolia, durante um assalto ao castelo, elaborado pelo próprio filho que queira pôr fim ao feudo de magia negra.

"Alguém deve ter trazido o seu corpo para aqui. Diz a lenda que o seu vestido negro converteu-se em pó mas a bela Zsófia continua "adormecida" e mais bela do que nunca. – Max contou a lenda daquela figura morta, tão bela, que repousava eternamente no caixão.

- Aquele deve ser, então, o seu caldeirão. – constatou o Ray.

- Não. Aquele caldeirão não contém água mas, sim, a vitalidade das vítimas. É uma magia que permite que ela permaneça assim bela, mesmo depois da sua morte. E vêem o seu dedo indicador? Aquele gesto significa "fogo" e o "I" simboliza a imortalidade. Este deve ter sido o seu último gesto antes de morrer. É um sinal que permite que a pessoa ultrapasse os limites da morte e alcance a imortalidade.

Pé ante pé recuaram e voltaram a fechar a porta.

- Devíamo-nos separar para termos mais probabilidade de encontrar a Maylene.

A proposta do Kai não foi bem aceite mas ele, mais uma vez, tinha razão. Dividiram-se em grupos de dois. A Hillary iria com o Max e o Kai, e o Kenny ficaria com o Ray e o Tyson.

……….

Vladimir reuniu-se a Maylene no salão. Ela estava sentada no cadeirão junto à lareira. Ele aproximou-se por trás e estendeu as suas mãos para o pescoço dela, colocando neste um colar com uma pedra vermelha.

Maylene, assustada, voltou-se para trás, mas viu-o a sorrir para ela.

- A tua beleza ultrapassa o merecimento deste colar. Nem a última mulher que o usou era tão bela como tu.

- Última mulher?

- Mina Harker.

- Mina?

- Sim… – os olhos do jovem contemplaram o fogo. Ela foi a última mulher que viveu aqui. Veio-me procurar, dizendo que me amava e no final traiu-me com Jonathan Harker.

- Mina Harker… – repetiu a rapariga, também olhando para o fogo. Aquela pedra vermelha misturava-se com o seu vestido de veludo vermelho.

……….

- Era nestas horas que gostava de saber como é que Jonatahn Harker conseguiu salvar a sua mulher deste castelo.

- Eu conheço essa história. – a voz da Hillary estava sumida, mas pelo menos soava mais positiva do que há momentos atrás.

- Posso saber algumas coisas de vampiros, mas não sou muito conhecedor dessa história. Conta-a, então, Hillary.

Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores sinistros da mansão, Hillary elevou um pouco a sua voz. Era uma maneira de ficarem distraídos e não pensarem muito no que os iria esperar dali para a frente.

- Segundo a história, o Conde Drácula, após ter ressuscitado depois de tantos anos adormecido, viajou até Londres, onde conheceu Mina, uma encantadora donzela que aguardava a vinda do noivo que partira para a Transilvânia, por causa do trabalho. Mina não entendia a forte atracção que sentia pelo príncipe Conde e acabou por se envolver com ele. Chegou um dia em que Jonathan lhe pediu para que ela viesse ter com ele à Roménia para ambos casarem e ela acabou por abandonar o Conde. Após o casamento, quando regressam a Londres, depararam-se com a morte de Lucy, uma das amigas de Mina, vítima do Conde Drácula. Eles partiram, então, em busca desse tal homem.

"Dracula e Mina voltaram a encontrar-se e ela acabou por se entregar, totalment,e a ele, sem entender a forte química que os unia. Foi nessa altura que ela descobriu a verdadeira identidade do príncipe e acabou por fugir, para se juntar de novo ao seu marido.

"Quando o Drácula regressou à Transilvânia, Jonathan e os seus amigos partiram para o Desfiladeiro de Borgo, na tentativa de matá-lo antes que chegasse ao castelo e conseguiram-no.

……….

- Porém… 3 anos mais tarde, Mina voltou a partir para a Transilvânia, deixando apenas uma carta a Jonathan. Este, quando leu a carta, percebeu que o Conde Drácula tinha regressado de novo e a sua influência sobre Mina voltava a manifestar-se.

"Ele partiu, também, numa viagem para salvar a sua amada e acabou por conseguir resgatá-la do castelo de Drácula.

A voz de Tyson calou-se. Acabara de contar o que sabia da história de Jonathan Harker e Mina.

……….

Frente a uma tapeçaria, Maylene conseguia ler uma lista de tradições. Não sabia porque ele a levara ali mas, ao ler aquilo, parecia que a vida de um vampiro obedecia a um código, o que a tornava muito parecida com a dos vivos.

"**A Primeira Tradição: A Máscara**

Não revelarás a tua verdadeira natureza àqueles que não sejam do teu sangue. Ao fazer isto, renunciarás aos teus direitos de sangue.

**A Segunda Tradição: O Domínio**

O teu domínio é tua inteira responsabilidade. Todos os outros devem respeitá-lo enquanto nele estiverem. Ninguém poderá desafiar a tua palavra enquanto estiver no teu domínio.

**A Terceira Tradição: A Progénese**

Apenas gerarás outro da tua raça com a permissão do teu ancião, senão toda a tua descendência será sacrificada.

**A Quarta Tradição: A Responsabilidade**

Aqueles que criares serão os teus próprios filhos. Até que a tua descendência seja libertada, tu os comandarás. Os pecados dos teus filhos recairão sobre ti.

**A Quinta Tradição: A Hospitalidade**

Honrarás o domínio do teu próximo. Quando chegares a uma cidade estrangeira, apresentarás perante quem a gerir. Sem a palavra de aceitação, tu não és nada.

**A Sexta Tradição: A Destruição**

Estás proibido de destruíres outro da tua espécie. O direito de destruição pertence somente ao teu ancião. Apenas os mais antigos de vós convocarão a "Caçada de Sangue"."

O código de honra de um vampiro estava ali escrito. Aquela sala era onde o Conde guardava tesouros preciosos. Bolas de cristal, arcas cobertas de oiro, jóias preciosas…

Naquela sala, também havia um pequeno berço de um bebé já muito estragado, mas que em tempos devia ter sido lindo. Ela gostaria de saber que criança estivera ali dentro.

- É lindo o berço não é? – perguntou Vladimir ao ver o seu olhar preso naquele objecto.

- Sim. Pertenceu a algum bebé?

- Infelizmente não…

De novo o olhar do homem entristeceu e não teve outra solução senão saírem daquela sala.

Pela segunda vez, ela teve pena daquele indivíduo junto dela. Que passado escondia ele para parecer assim tão deprimido, quando olhava para as coisas que o envolviam, naquele castelo tão grande.

Por momentos, ela imaginou crianças a correrem por todo o lado, mulheres a rirem-se e homens a tocarem instrumentos. Pela grande escadaria, descia uma figura feminina com um vestido branca repleto de jóias brilhantes. No final da escada esperava-a um cavaleiro, ainda com a espada à sua cintura, vindo de uma guerra muito cruel…

Mas a jovem nunca chegou a acabar de descer as escadas e nem o cavaleiro a chegou a abraçar. Aquela imagem desvaneceu-se, quando ela foi empurrada para dentro de uma sala escura.

**Fim do 14º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mais um capítulo para vocês! É isso mesmo aí… Cada vez os Bladebreackers estão mais próximos da Maylene e, a qualquer altura, poderão se encontrar com ela. Mas será que irão sobreviver até lá?

Agora pessoal, vou pedir o vosso voto: deverá o Kai morrer antes de encontrar a Maylene, ou só deve morrer depois de a encontrar? O último capítulo da Fic ainda está por ser escrito, por isso, ainda, posso mudar de ideias. Muhahahahahaha

**Dead Lady** – Sharingan Yeah! A Maylene também vai ganhar Sharingan! Consegui... consegui... consegui... gritando aos pulos pela casa Consegui assustar a Dead! Bah! Lembrei-me agora que tenho de marcar uma consulta no médico – xD

**littledark** – Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Isso é de andares a ler muitas Fics das minhas! Mas não te preocupes… Foi só ligeiramente…

**Xia Matsuyama** – Daichi Yeah! Ele mereceu morrer! Menos um para me incomodar na Fic. riso maléfico É isso mesmo! Vou-me livrar, um a um, até a Fic acabar! Muahahahahaha… É que dá muito trabalho escrever tantos nomes por lá! O.o

Arigatou a todos os outros que leram.

(Pensamento da Dead Lady, depois de ler isto) – Bah bah bah! Eu até lhe dizia que não queria que o Kai morresse ou que gostava que isto e aquilo acontecesse… Mas ela vai deixar-nos de queixo caído como sempre. Esta May adora surpreender-nos…

xD - Não sei se ela pensou isto, mas este seria um típico pensamento dela! Muahahahahahaha


	15. Dança com Vampiros

**15º Capítulo – Dança com Vampiros**

Max era capaz de jurar que estava perdido. Tinha acabado de encontrar uma sala aberta e fora-a explorar. Quando regressara não vira nem o Kai, nem a Hillary. Correu até ao final do corredor mas, aí também, não encontrou ninguém. Estava tudo vazio. Chamou por eles mas nem uma resposta obteve.

De repente, a porta que se encontrava do seu lado direito abriu-se. Estariam ali os seus amigos, a pregar-lhe alguma partida?

Ele entrou. Era uma divisão com um grande tapete verde, estendido no chão. Não tinha qualquer mobiliário, excepto uma cadeira num dos cantos. Nessa mesma cadeira estava sentada uma figura feminina.

- Hillary?

O Max aproximou-se mais, mas fico paralisado ao ver que não era a companheira. A porta fechou-se ruidosamente e ouviu-se o trinco a correr. A figura feminina levantou-se e deixou que o seu vestido azul claro brilhasse à luz das velas. Aproximou-se um pouco e Max pode ver que era encantadora. Tinha uns olhos verdes reluzentes e uns cabelos loiros compridos.

A jovem sorriu-lhe e fez uma vénia, pedindo para dançar. Atraído pelo encanto dela, Max não teve coragem para recusar.

Ambos os corpos se tocaram e os passos começaram. A cada minuto que passava, ela acelerava mais. Não havia qualquer música de fundo, mas era como ela a ouvisse. Conduzia o rapaz com toda a sua voracidade, como se dançar fosse uma necessidade carnal.

A resistência do Max estava a diminuir e estava já a ficar cansado. Mas ela ainda acelerava mais o passo. Minutos depois o Max não aguentou mais e acabou por cai no chão exausto. Não conseguia mexer-se mais.

A estranha jovem deitou-se sobre ele e começou a beijar-lhe o corpo todo. Tirou-lhe a camisola e acariciou-lhe os seus mamilos. Continuou a subir e, antes de tocar no seu pescoço, levantou a sua face para ele.

Já não tinha os olhos verdes. Agora estavam arregalados e eram vermelhos. Da sua boca rompia duas enormes presas e das suas costas, cintilantes asas prateadas batiam. O Max já nem forças tinha para gritar.

Era enterrou as suas prezas no pescoço dele e o rapaz sentiu o seu sangue a ser sugado. Queria mexer-se para a tirar de cima de si, mas pouca energia tinha. Conseguiu levar a sua mão ao bolso das suas calças e, de lá, tirou o tirante do seu Beyblade. Chamando a si as últimas forças, espetou-o no pescoço da criatura. Esta logo o libertou e, com um grito aterrorizante, converteu-se em pó. O tirante de metal caiu por cima do peito do rapaz e este respirou com uma grande dificuldade antes de deixar de se mexer no chão.

……….

As luzes acederam-se e reflectiram num grande espelho, colocado numa das paredes de um grandioso salão. Na parede do lado oposto do espelho estava uma enorme mesa, com uma toalha branca rendada que ainda sobrevivia aos longos e duros anos. Algumas cadeiras estavam espalhadas pela sala, mas no centro desta havia um grande espaço vazio. O candeeiro estava coberto de cristais, com inúmeras velas a brilharem. Era o salão do baile.

Ele trouxe-a mesmo para o centro do salão e, após olhar em todo o redor, os dois olhinhos azuis fixaram-se no enorme espelho. Nele era reflectida apenas uma imagem. Ela apenas conseguia ver o seu reflexo. O reflexo do Conde não era apresentado no espelho. O que isto queria dizer? Mas ela não teve tempo de abrir a boca, pois foi logo agarrada e colada ao corpo daquele homem.

Ele agarrou-lhe na mão, com uma das suas mãos, e colocou a outra à volta da sua cintura. Uma melodia começou a tocar vinda de outro mundo. Ela não conseguia ver ninguém a tocar mas era como se alguém o estivesse a fazer. Deu um passo atrás, outro para o lado, outro para trás e mais um para a frente. Passos de dança ecoaram por aquele salão, há muito esquecido naquele castelo. Há séculos que ninguém dançava naquela sala.

E transportados para outros tempos, Maylene viu a sala ganhar vida, músicos surgirem como viessem de um sonho, pessoas a aplaudirem, a mesa atrás eles repleta de pessoas e, mesmo no centro da sala, eles os dois a dançarem.

Mas sempre que ela tinha oportunidade para olhar para o espelho, verificava que só apenas o seu reflexo era devolvido. Nenhum dos convidados estava no espelho e nem mesmo o homem com quem dançava, e sabia ser real.

Passos para a frente, passos para a esquerda e passos para trás. Ele a guiava pelas mãos e conduzia-a pelo grande salão. Davam uma volta, meia volta e, de novo, ali estava ela a olhar para o espelho. Mas sempre que isso acontecia, ele acelerava os passos e rapidamente ela estava de costas para o maldito objecto.

O seu cabelo ondulava pelos bruscos movimentos e ambos os passos se sincronizavam. O seu vestido rodava para onde quer que ela fosse. Sentiu os seus pés a elevarem-se no ar e, em segundos, dançava no ar como se estivesse a tocar no chão. Medrosamente apertou com mais força no casaco dele e ele segurou-a com mais firmeza.

Após longos minutos, lentamente foram poisando no chão e, finalmente, ela voltou a sentir-se segura. Todos os convidados desapareceram, a música acalmou e a atmosfera que os rodeara sumiu-se. Ambos os passos terminaram com uma vénia entre os dois.

- És a mais bonita de todas as mulheres de que, alguma vez, me aproximei. – murmurou o Conde enquanto aproximava a sua boca do pescoço dela.

Maylene começou a respirar forçosamente, ao mesmo tempo que sentia um beijo gélido no seu pescoço.

- És muito parecida com Elizabeth, que agora voltou para mim.

Ela olhou-o curiosa e, de novo, ele sorriu-lhe. Pegou na sua mão e levou-a para outra sala do castelo. A sala, exactamente, ao lado do quarto dele.

Ao entrar nessa sala, foi como se o destino começasse a revelar. Foi como se ela já ali tivesse estado e como se a sua alma estivesse presa em uma das inúmeras arcas espalhadas pelo chão e seladas.

Jarras, tapeçarias, cadeiras, pedestais, arcas, um belo vestido branco colocado num manequim, agora a desfazer-se. Encostado a uma das paredes estava um quadro apoiado em cima de um cavalinho. Um pano vermelho cobria o quadro totalmente.

- No passado fui muito temido e ao mesmo tempo muito honrado. Tinha súbditos que me tratavam como um Deus e não havia o mínimo crime no meu reino. Conseguia afastar qualquer inimigo que se aproximasse e perturbasse a paz dos aldeões e… – fez uma pausa que lhe custou uma lágrima. – Tinha uma mulher linda que eu amava e que ela me amava muito.

"Ela era irmã do príncipe Stephen Bathbory, que me ajudara a invadir a Valáquia e a recuperar o meu trono. Chamava-se Elizabeth Bathbory e era a mulher mais linda do mundo. Viviamos muito felizes os dois e, sempre que eu estava com ela, era como se não existisse mais nada além de nós os dois. – mais lágrimas rolaram pela face de Vladimir. – Nunca neste castelo entrou uma dama tão linda como ela!

"Mas num dia, a minha legião teve de partir para uma terrível batalha pela salvação dos fiéis e contra aos turcos muçulmanos que varriam a Europa, com uma força poderosa que ameaçava toda a cristandade. A nossa última despedida foi selada com um beijo e a última coisa que vi no seu rosto foi um sorriso a desejar-me boa sorte e a dizer que eu iria voltar para ela.

Mas nisto, a sua expressão chorosa transformou-se em ódio. Os seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente como se quisesse matar as recordações que sobravam.

- Eu venci essa batalha, tal como a minha Elizabeth previra. Regressei a casa uma semana depois, ansioso para a ver.

(FLASH BACK)

Um cavaleiro com a sua armadura enferrujada e os cabelos desalinhados e sujos entrava, montado num cavalo castanho, no grande pátio do castelo. Com ele vinham alguns soldados que, logo desmontaram e, correram para a abraçar as suas esposas e os seus filhos. O cavaleiro da dianteira desmontou e subiu a escadaria, entrando no grande hall de entrada do palácio. Olhou, esperançado, para a segunda escadaria que subia do andar superior mas não viu aí ninguém.

- Ainda bem que regressou, meu Conde! Chegámos a pensar o pior. Pensávamos que o senhor morrera.

Uma mulher gorda viera falar com ele numa grande vénia.

- Agora só quero ver a minha querida Elizabeth. Quero abraçá-la para poder curar todas estas minhas feridas.

- Mas senhor…

- Apenas quero ver Elizabeth.

- Lamento informar mas a senhora Elizabeth partiu. – disse a mulher desviando a cara para o lado.

- Como assim partiu? Para onde ela foi? Chamem a escolta! Iremos buscá-la então…

A mulher negou com a cabeça e fitou o Conde. A aflição era visível no seu rosto.

- Não a podereis seguir… Ela partiu para onde ninguém a poderá seguir. Ela não está mais ao alcance de vossa excelência, meu senhor.

- Fala de uma vez mulher! O que aconteceu com a minha amada?

- Chegou-nos uma mensagem dos turcos a dizer que vossa excelência tinha morrido. Ela não aguentou o desgosto e atirou-se da muralha para o rio. Apenas encontrámos o seu corpo no dia seguinte, a flutuar junto da ponte.

As duas fortes mãos do homem se fecharam sobre o pescoço da empregada e esganaram-na ali mesmo.

- ELIZABETH!

Correu as escadas e entrou no quarto da sua mulher. Ali estava o corpo dela, imobilizado dentro de um caixão, frio, pálido, mas ainda com a sua beleza de sempre. Ele aproximou-se e tocou-lhe na face. Selou a sua boca, pela última vez, com um beijo terno. Afinal a empregada tinha razão. Ele nunca a poderia seguir nunca mais. Elizabeth tinha sido amaldiçoada pela igreja por ter cometido suicídio. A mesma igreja pela qual ele lutara e tinha posto a sua própria vida em risco.

- EU RENUNCIO A DEUS! LEVANTAREI DA MINHA PRÓRPIA MORTE PARA VINGAR A MORTE DELA, COM TODOS OS PODERES DAS TREVAS! O SANGUE É A VIDA! E ELE SERÁ MEU!

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

- Nessa mesma noite vim a saber que ela estava grávida e ia ter um filho meu. Eu ia ser pai e a minha felicidade seria eterna.

Os seus olhos transformaram-se em chamas e o seu belo aspecto converteu-se no aspecto de um guerreiro feroz, o qual Maylene temeu mais do que tudo naquele momento.

Monólogo de Maylene

Foi ao ouvir a sua história que compreendi tudo. Os sentimentos reprimidos, ocultos e há muito abandonados. Quem ama deve ser retribuído com mais amor e quem é feliz e sabe aproveitar essa felicidade, nunca deve cair em tristeza…

Desde os primórdios dos tempos que o sangue representa o símbolo da vida. É ele que corre nas nossas artérias e veias e, é ele que significa a continuidade da vida. A perda deste em demasia, significa a perda da consciência, respiração, movimentos e até mesmo… da vida. Apenas nos vivos este sangue flui. Nos mortos, este sangue perde mobilidade e coagula, sendo mantido dentro do corpo durante a putrefacção.

Para uma criatura que é a antítese da vida e da morte, precisa de receber a sua vitalidade de sangue oriundo de seres humanos ainda vivos. Para um vampiro, o acto de se alimentar de sangue é viver. O coração de um vampiro ainda bate e está em actividade, daí a necessidade de sangue para este o bombear.

O sangue acaba por ser uma maldição que faz um demónio agir de forma tão impulsiva e violenta.

Mas este sangue que ele buscava não era senão para vingar a sua amada e procurá-la no além. Porém, com tanto ódio que vi naquele rosto, vi que ele nunca poderia ir até onde um ser cheio de amor, como fora Elizabeth, estava. Então a sua mera existência tinha sido transformada em apenas ódio e mais ódio. O amor que sentira em tempos agora havia desaparecido.

Ele era um ser que combatera por Deus e que tinha sido abandonado pelo mesmo.

Quem me dera poder ajudá-lo em algo, mas meu coração já estava preenchido por alguém. Por aquele rapaz que eu conhecera há imensos anos atrás e que ouvira gritar. O meu coração abrira-se nesse dia, cheio de compaixão, para aquela pequena criança e a partir aí ficara fixo nele.

Kai… onde estás tu, meu amor! Vem-me salvar o quanto antes…

……….

Ele virou o seu olhar para a Maylene, mas desta vez era bem diferente. As suas pupilas ardiam de desejo e fitavam-na com uma fome reprimida há séculos.

- Mas agora ela voltou para mim! Elizabeth voltou para mim! Eu vejo-a por detrás dos teus olhos. Ela está adormecida dentro ti e agora eu vou recuperá-la. Vamos ter os dois a vida eterna e a felicidade nunca mais acabará…

- O meu nome é Maylene. Eu não sou, nem nunca conheci essa Elizabeth! – disse a rapariga desesperada, vendo-o aproximar-se cada vez mais dela.

- Tu és a Elizabeth, apenas não te lembras do tempo que passamos juntos. Mas esta noite irás recordar…

Estendeu a sua mão e a Maylene cerrou os olhos com força, mas as suas mãos nunca chegarão a tocar-lhe. Então ela abriu os olhos e viu o pano vermelho nas brancas mãos do homem, que agora mais pareciam garras com unhas afiadas. Voltou-se para trás e o que viu deixou-a sem respiração e sem poder pensar.

No retrato escondido, estava adormecida a imagem de uma rapariga de olhos azuis celestes, cabelos negros ondulados enfeitados com jóias, lábios rubros, pele clara e pálida. No pescoço repousava o colar de ouro com a pedra vermelha e o seu corpo estava coberto pelo vestido vermelho com bordados dourados junto do decote do peito. Naquela foto, repousava a mesma anatomia e fisiologia da própria Maylene. Ela via-se através da foto, tal como estava vestida naquele momento. Por debaixo da foto, estava escrito "Elizabeth Bathbory".

Elas eram a mesma pessoa, iguais que nem duas gotas de água.

Dois dentes afiados fixaram-se no seu pescoço, sugando parte do seu sangue. Dentes caninos afiados misturavam-se com a sua carne, ao mesmo tempo que a dor rompia pelo seu corpo. Um grito que a sua alma deu, mas que a boca não deixou sair. Olhos que se fecharam para não verem mais aquele retrato. O corpo que desfaleceu para cima de braços brancos, grossos, com garras e que a cobriram com uma capa preta. A alma concedida a um demónio para seu próprio deleito. E o amor que ela já tinha entregado, há muito, a outra pessoa e que agora lho tiravam à força.

**Fim do 15º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Final:** O espírito que atacou o Max é, na realidade, um Baobhan Sith. Trata-se de uma fada escocesa maldita, que aparece sob a forma de uma jovem e encantadora rapariga que dança com os homens, que encontra até ficarem exaustos. No final, ela alimenta-se deles. Esta criatura pode ser morte com um ferro frio. Para simbolizar esse ferro frio, usei o tirante do Beyblade.

A história de Drácula e Elizabeth foi, também, fruto de uma pesquisa, ao que me levou a imensas contradições. Em muitos relatos, Elizabeth foi uma vampira muito cruel e provocou um grande tumulto de assassinatos. Porém existem muitas fontes que a descrevem como a "bela" esposa de Drácula e que o levou a vida vampírica. É possível, que tenham existido diferentes Elizabeths com histórias semelhantes. Quem sabe se não existiu a verdadeira esposa de Vladimir, bela e generosa e, numa outra história muito diferente desta, a tal Elizabeth monstruosa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aqui está mais um capítulo! bastante orgulhosa Este capítulo até me faz chorar! Como fui capaz de escrever uma coisa tão linda! olhos brilhando É isso mesmo pessoal, fui eu que escrevi este capítulo… (Para admirar, uma vez que só sei escrever dramas, e coisas tristes… Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lindo Lindo Lindo…

Espero que tenham gostado! Afinal o Drácula também foi humano…

Bem… começa a tossir Agora devia responder às reviews, mas ultimamente ando com uma preguiça desgraçada!

Fiquei muito feliz por teres gostado Aki Hiwatari. Brevemente terei ler uma Fic tua também.

Arigatou Littledark, Dead Lady e Xia!

E nova votação: (desta vez para uma nova Fic que possa substituir esta xD – "Deverá ter continuação a "Ironia do Destino"?"


	16. Ritual de Sangue

Este capítulo contém Hentai (sexo) entre dois pares. Está um pouco mais forte que a minha última Fic, em que escrevi Hentai. Não leias se não gostares. No entanto, dá uma vista de olhos na segunda parte da Fic e na nota final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16º Capítulo – Ritual de Sangue**

Quando Maylene voltou a si, estava deitada em cima de uma colcha vermelha. O dossel erguia-se por cima de si.

- Vejo que já acordaste.

Um vulto escondido num dos cantos do quarto, revelou-se. A voz de Vladimir tinha mudado de sonoridade. Agora era muito fria, áspera e arrepiante.

Maylene voltou-se para ele e viu que estava mais pálido do que nunca. Com aquela cor era impossível ter qualquer pinga de sangue. À sua volta estavam um número incontável de velas luzindo. O ambiente cheirava a doces aromas e a queimado misturado. Incenso, marinho e lavanda… Mais umas quantas essências que ela não conseguia identificar. A luz da lua tornava-se insuficiente, uma vez que começava a chegar a lua nova.

A dor no pescoço da rapariga volto a despertar e ela levou a sua mão até onde fora mordida pela segunda vez. Agora entendia a verdadeira natureza do Conde Vladimir!

- Não te preocupes que logo serás como eu. Imortal!

Ela abanou a cabeça assustadíssima.

- Vais voltar a ser minha, Elizabeth. Agora que te reencontrei, não irei-te perder nunca mais.

Ele sentou-se à sua beira e, com a sua mão que estava normal de novo, tocou na face dela. Era um toque arrepiante… ele desceu a sua mão para o pescoço, afastando a mão dela da marca. Inclinou a sua cara e beijou-a no pescoço de novo, chupando o pouco sangue que voltara a correr. Com as suas mãos desceu até ao peito dela e começou a desapertar-lhe o vestido.

Era incrível a habilidade que tinha com tais vestes. Quantas vezes já teria despido aquele vestido, para estar tão profissional nisso?

Acariciou-lhe o peito e com a sua língua foi descendo, manchando-lhe o corpo com o sangue que corria da ferida dela. Assim que chegou ao seu umbigo parou e voltou a subir para cima.

Maylene desejava sair dali, mas não tinha forças para tal. Estava fraca com o sangue que lhe tinha sido sugado. Nem forças tinha para falar.

A sua boca foi invadia com o sabor de sangue, quando a língua nojenta daquele homem lhe entrou pela boca, explorando-a. O resto do vestido foi retirado com habilidade sem se rasgar uma costura sequer. A mão do Conde desceu até entre as suas pernas e aí deteve-se. O casaco, que ainda vestia, transformou-se em cinzas e desapareceu. A sua camisa também teve o mesmo destino. Os seus cabelos castanhos clarinhos tocaram na pele dela, enquanto ele explorava-lhe os mamilos.

Maylene não conseguiu conter um grito de prazer. Sangue começou a escorrer para o seu corpo vindo de cima do dossel, ao mesmo tempo que as calças do Drácula desapareciam e ela era penetrada, com um enorme grito de dor.

- Esta noite vais ser minha, Elizabeth. Vamos alcançar a imortalidade juntos, com este ritual.

As estocadas começaram, mas as dores também aumentavam. Por certo, Elizabeth não teria dores nem gritaria, sem ser de prazer… Esta devia ser a primeira diferença que a separava da verdadeira Elizabeth.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

O sangue escorria pelos seus seios enquanto eram lambidos pelo homem. A sua boca era de novo explorada por uma língua ensopada em sangue e, além disso, as estocadas aceleravam cada vez mais.

- Humnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmm!

Drácula gemia de prazer. Também ele sentia a satisfação, totalmente, naquela situação. Como era possível um morto-vivo gozar dos prazeres da vida? Mas se ele estava a sentir ou não, pelo menos assim o parecia.

Retirou o membro de dentro dela e virou-a de costas. Mais sangue escorreu pelas costas dela e ele tratou de o lamber também. De novo levou a sua boca até ao pescoço dela, enquanto a penetrava de novo.

- Aiiiiiiiiii! Hummmmmmnnnnnnnnnn!

Maylene não sabia de gemia com as dores ou de prazer. Talvez fossem ambas. Ela não queria estar a passar por aquilo, mas o seu corpo pedia mais e mais…

As estocadas agora estavam ainda mais fortes e ela podia sentir o seu sangue a ser chupado de novo. Até quando iria aguentar?

Pensando que estava a chegar ao limite, sentiu o órgão a sair de dentro dela, enquanto era obrigada a voltar de novo de barriga para cima, na cama. Mais sangue manchou-lhe o corpo e os seus cabelos. As suas pernas foram abertas e voltou a ser penetrada.

Drácula ainda insistia em penetrá-la completamente, mas não estava a conseguir, As dores que ela estava a sentir também já não lhe importavam. Queria mais e mais! Queria tudo o que pudesse vir. Tudo o que ele lhe pudesse dar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pela sua face, escorreram lágrimas salgadas que se misturaram com o sangue. Ela queria apenas o Kai. Queria que aquele momento fosse passado com ele e com mais ninguém. Queria estar agora nos braços dele. Até quando ele demoraria para a vir buscar?

- Se estás a pensar nele, já está morto. – foi a voz que lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, quando o sangue já a tinha coberto toda e começava a sentir o fogo, dentro dela, a queimar.

- NÃO!

Num grito vindo do lugar mais interno da sua alma, atravessou o coração, o seu sangue e libertou-se da boca para fora. Drácula atingira o seu limite, mas a tão esperada ejaculação nunca chegou a ocorrer. Afinal ele era um morto-vivo! Retirou o membro mas, sem ela esperar, voltou a enfiá-lo.

A visão começou a faltar à rapariga e os seus ouvidos perderam a adição. Deixou de sentir a dor e o prazer. Deixou de oferecer resistência e a sua face virou-se para o lado na cama coberta de sangue.

……….

Há horas que o Ray esperava o regresso do Tyson com o Kenny. Eles tinham subido até ao sótão para procurarem algo, mas como ele ainda não estava recuperado, tinha ficado cá em baixo. Podia correr o risco da sua ferida voltar a abrir. Tinha fechado os olhos durante breves momentos mas logo os abrira, pois o sonho que tivera não tinha sido agradável.

Sonhara que uma figura feminina sem rosto e sem identidade, se aproximara dele e que o beijara arrancando-lhe o maxilar inferior.

Estava desejoso de sair dali o quanto antes mas o Kenny e o Tyson não se despachavam. Não suportando mais aquela espera, subiu as escadas, mesmo com dificuldade. Abriu o alçapão e entrou dentro do sótão. Este era enorme e estava cheio de pó, ratos e teias de aranha. Algumas eram assustadoras! Chamou pelos amigos mas nada. Eles pareciam que tinham desaparecido sem deixar rastos.

Ouviu a madeira ranger atrás de si e voltou-se esperançado.

- Afinal onde é que se tinham metido malta? Queriam pregar-me um… – os seus olhos abriram-se radicalmente e a sua boca deixou de lhe obedecer. Frente a ele estava o mesmo espírito que o visitara em sonhos. O mesmo corpo feminino sem rosto… Aproximou-se… Ray recuou mas tropeçou numa arca e caiu desamparado no chão. Várias aranhas afastaram-se do local e uma ratazana, saltando por cima das suas pernas, desapareceu pelas escadas abaixo.

O vampiro aproximou-se dele e atirou-o todo para o chão. Rasgou-lhe as roupas e com a única coisa que possuía na cara – a boca – passou com a sua língua pontiaguda pelo corpo do rapaz. Mordeu-lhe os mamilos e os lábios. Lambeu-lhe a ferida na barriga e arrancou-lhe o curativo. A força que fizeram ao arrancar aquilo tinha aberto a ferida e esta começara a jorrar imenso sangue. Brevemente o rapaz iria morrer e não tinha mais tempo a perder. Bebeu-lhe todo o sangue que vinha da ferida e de seguida abocanhou-lhe o órgão do rapaz. Mordiscou-lhe a ponta, mas ao sentir que o membro estava a perder a rigidez, teve de agir o mais rapidamente possível.

Pegou nele e introduziu-o totalmente numa abertura qualquer que tinha entre as pernas e foi o espírito que começou a fazer os movimentos e as estocadas.

Trava-se de um Succubus, uma raça europeia de vampiros menos conhecidos.

O Succubus continuou a sugar o sangue da ferida do rapaz, enquanto fazia as estocadas. Estava a alimentar-se, quer com a energia libertada durante a relação, como do sangue. Sentiu a energia a emanar pelo seu corpo e, este, ganhou uma nova forma. Ray abriu os olhos e viu do outro lado a Maylene. Ela sorria-lhe descaradamente ao mesmo tempo que acelerava as estocadas.

Não podia ser! Aquela não era a verdadeira Maylene. Ele sentiu o seu órgão a explodir e a rebentar com o sémen dentro do monstro que o invadira. Os olhos de Ray fecharam-se depois de verem, pela última vez, o rosto da falsa Maylene. O corpo dele perdeu a vida e deixou que aquele vampiro, bebesse o seu sangue até à última gota. Até que secasse completamente o seu símbolo de vida.

**Fim do 16º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Final:** Succubus é uma raça europeia de vampiros pouco conhecida. A forma mais comum para estas criaturas se alimentarem é terem relações sexuais com a sua vítima, até à exaustão desta. Elas alimentam-se, também, da energia libertada durante a relação. Estas criaturas podem entrar em casas sem serem convidadas e podem ostentar aparências de outras pessoas. Costumam visitar a mesma vítima várias vezes. A vítima de um Succubus tem visões das visitas da criatura em sonhos. A versão masculina de uma Succubus é um Incubus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escondendo-se na casa do Papa – Eu não escrevi isto! Juro… Foi mesmo o Papa que escreveu… (peço desculpa se ofendi alguém católico, mas até que tem piada!) – xD

Fazendo o ar mais inocente de sempre – Juro de verdade!

Pois… Quem mais jura mais mente!

**Dead Lady** – Toma lá o roça roça e aproveita-o bem! É oficial! Este é o último Hentai que escrevo…

**littledark** – Bem Little! Este capítulo para ti não dá! Tenta só ser o início da segunda parte em que entra o Ray. (coro ligeiramente) Depois lê a última parte e ficas a saber o que aconteceu!

**Xia Matsuyama** – Desculpando-se de joelhos no chão – Desculpa Xia! Nunca mais lia a tua Fic, mas não me esqueeci. Tenho vários mails no meu correio electrónico, que não me deixam esquecer. Um dia vou mesmo ler aquilo tudo seguido e prometo deixar uma Review por cada capítulo!

**Aki Hiwatari** – Voltando a esconder-se debaixo da cama do Papa – Não sei se por acaso leste, nem sei se gostas do género, mas nas grandes ficções que faço, costumo pôr um pouco de Hentai. Quebra um pouco o ambiente e torna a história diferente, mas neste exagerei um pouco! Espero que não te importes e que continues a ler a Fic, que está mesmo no final.

Acho que o Drácula tem mais sentimentos que o Kai! um coro ao fundo acena com a cabeça Eu sei que é verdade…

E para terminar… (isto está longo demais) Contagem decrescente… Faltam 2 capítulo para a Fic terminar!

Aguardo por mais Reviews!

PS-O Papa encontrou-me debaixo da sua cama e acabou de chamar a polícia! Talvez não consiga actualizar os próximos capítulos… porque… vou ficar detida durante anos…


	17. Sangue de Vampiro

**17º Capítulo – Sangue de Vampiro**

A Hillary tinha acabado de perder o Kai de vista. Virou-se para trás com a esperança que o Max a pudesse ajudar, mas ele também tinha desaparecido.

- Max?

Mas nenhum sinal do rapaz. Tinham os dois sumido.

- Onde se terão metido?

Caminhou ao longo do corredor, até que uma mesinha encostada à parede lhe chamou a atenção. Aproximou-se dela e abriu-lhe uma gaveta. Estava vazia. Uma a uma foi abrindo as gavetas, mas todas estavam vazias, até que chegou à última e o seu coração bateu descompassadamente. Porque seria?

Abriu-a e apenas deu por si a gritar. Dentro da gaveta estava uma mão humana, arrancada de um corpo e ainda ensanguentada. Foi a gritar que correu pelo castelo, desceu as escadas, abriu o portão da entrada, correu através do pátio e saiu pelo grande portão da muralha. Só parou de correr, quando sentiu os seus pés a enterrarem-se num terreno movediço. Era o pântano. Pediu por socorro o mais alto que pôde, mas a ajuda que lhe chegou não era a que esperava. Uma alcateia de lobos chegou ao pé da margem, na qual ela se segurava com todas a forças.

- NÃO! SOCORRO! Parte do pântano engoliu os seus membros inferiores enquanto os lobos despedaçaram os membros superiores. A cabeça dela, arrancada do próprio corpo, afundou-se mal que tocou nas areias movediças. Nem um resto sobrou para ser encontrado.

……….

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

O Kenny recuava como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Pelo que se lembrava, tinha perdido o Tyson de vista, logo após terem descoberto uma passagem secreta que partia do sótão. Tinham-na percorrido juntos mas, como ele era tão medrosos, deixara-se ficar para trás. Quando chegara ao final a passagem secreta, oculta por uma tapeçaria que ia dar a enorme corredor, não vira mais o Tyson. Caminhara pelo corredor, até ouvir o barulho de passos a persegui-lo. Quando se voltara para trás, fitara uma criatura, metade homem, metade morcego, que media 1 metro e meio. Tratava-se do Baital. Ele desatara a correr, por onde via luz, e fora dar a uma varanda. Não vendo mais nenhuma saída, apenas recuara, até bater contra o corrimão de pedra. Não tinha mais nenhuma saída…

Este seria o fim de Kenny! A criatura já estava a mostrar as suas presas, quando um grito o fez parar. O Tyson empunhava uma cruz de madeira, com a qual bateu no meio das asas do Baital. Este gemeu de dor e vou por cima do rapaz. Pegou numa faca, com a lâmina coberta a prata, e cravou-a numa das garras da criatura. Esta gemeu ainda mais e, sentindo o corpo a queimar por dentro, deixou de bater as asas e começou a cair da varanda abaixo. Mas ao cair pela varanda, a sua garra prendeu-se a Kenny, arrastando este consigo.

- TY… SON…!

- KENNY!

O Tyson ainda debruçou-se para o tentar agarrar, mas foi tarde demais. Este era o segundo elemento da equipa que ele via a morrer. O Baital transformou-se em cinzas no ar e o Kenny calou-se para sempre.

- KENNY!

Atirou-se para o chão a chorar. Como fora aquilo acontecer? O Kenny tinha sido o seu primeiro amigo, muito antes de ter conhecido o Max ou o Kai ou o Ray. E ele deixara-o morrer mesmo por entre os seus dedos. Mas… o Kai!

Não havia tempo para lamentações. Já deixara o Daichi e o Kenny morrerem à sua frente e não iriam permitir que mais algum companheiro morresse. Tinha de encontrar o Kai o mais depressa possível…

……….

O Kai caminhava na ala direita do castelo. Acabara de parar frente a um quarto, que parecia chamá-lo para o seu interior. Abriu a porta e apenas encontrou mais um quarto, como já vira tantos. Mas este era diferente… Estava, delicadamente, arranjado e o perfume de emanava dele… entrou só para se deliciar com aquele perfume. Ele conhecia aquele cheiro… Era da Maylene. Ela estivera ali! Procurou por pistas e apenas encontrou alguns cabelos em cima da colcha da cama. Eram negros, iguais aos da rapariga. Então ele estava perto dela…

Saiu do quarto e ganhou coragem para voltar a correr. Estava a aproximar-se da ala esquerda do castelo, quando viu uma pessoa vestida de branco a aproximar-se dele. Pensou que era a Maylene mas, só pela maneira de andar, viu logo que não era ela. A estranha figura transformou-se num cavalo, que cavalgou depressa e acabou por derrubar o rapaz. O cavalo relinchou e ergueu as suas patas para esmagar o Kai. Ele estava mesmo por debaixo das patas do cavalo... O cavalo baixou as patas mas, antes destas baterem no solo, já o Kai tinha rebolado para o lado, indo bater num pequeno móvel. Um prego ferrugem saltou e pegou nele, correndo na direcção do cavalo. Após o impacto das patas do cavalo no chão, ele ainda correu na direcção do Kai mas quando ia levantar as patas de novo, o prego foi espetado no seu pescoço. A criatura voltou à sua forma original, antes de se transformar em pó.

O Kai deixou-se escorregar pela parede e ficou sentado no chão a arfar. Após este impacto, o seu braço voltara a doer ainda com mais intensidade.

Poucos minutos ficou parado. Mesmo com o braço a queimar por dentro, prosseguiu o caminho. Sabia o preço daquilo tudo. Possivelmente iria deixar de puder jogar Beyblade mas iria salvar a Maylene, nem que para isso perdesse a sua vida. Fora graças a ela que ele pudera ter uma segunda oportunidade para jogar Beyblade e, devido a esta oportunidade, conhecera o Tyson e os companheiros e tinha mudado muito. Tinha amigos que lhe eram queridos e que o aceitavam tal como era. Agora só lhe faltava a mulher da sua vida…

Estava frente ao quarto do Drácula. Empurrou a porta e ficou agoniado ao ver o sangue todo em cima da cama e a escorrer para o chão. Aquilo não podia significar que… Virou-se para trás para correr desesperado à procura da Maylene, mas uma surpresa aguardava-o no vão da porta.

O Obours, apenas com a sua única narina e língua pontiaguda, esperava-o com um olhar sedento de sangue. A criatura não esperou por mais nenhum movimento. Atirou-se para cima do rapaz e, apesar de este se desviar a tempo, a sua língua raspou no braço dele. A dor ainda aumentou mais e o Kai deixou de se poder mover para amparar o braço, quase a explodir. Se o arrancasse seria muito mais fácil.

Obours não se mostrou satisfeito e inclinou-se sobre ele. Ia ferrar os seus caninos na cabeça do Kai, quando foi atirado contra a parede por uma cadeira.

- Tyson! – exclamou o Kai.

- Não te preocupes, que vou tratar dele. Não sei o que tens no braço, mas é bom que isso não te impeça de salvares a Maylene.

A criatura erguia-se de novo do chão.

- Há sangue espalhado no caminho que conduz à torre mestra. A Maylene deve ali estar. Vai atrás dela e salva-a, uma vez que eu não pude fazer nada.

O Kai fitou o amigo mas logo desviou o olhar para o demónio, que se aproximava, lentamente.

- Eu vou acabar com ele e depois vou ter contigo. – Kai vislumbrou um gume de uma espada que Tyson transportava. O seu olhar era assustador e reparou que ele não temia a criatura. – Vai antes que seja tarde demais.

Sem esperar mais, o Kai levantou-se e correu para a torre mestra.

O Tyson fitou o Obours e sorriu.

- Agora é só entre nós os dois.

O vampiro correu para o Tyson, mas este desviou-se a tempo e ainda balançou a espada, cortando um dedo ao vampiro. O Obours não se importou com isso e, ganhando balanço, saltou para cima dele, mas de novo a espada brilhou e desta vez faltou uma garra ao vampiro.

Uma nova investida, a qual, infelizmente, o Tyson falhou o golpe e a outra garra agarrou-se no seu braço direito, acabando por arrancá-lo. O rapaz atirou-se para o chão a contorcer-se de dores, agarrando o seu coto ensanguentado. Mas não havia tempo para chorar e pensar que estava a doer. O vampiro estava demasiado perto dele… pegou na espada com a sua mão esquerda e cortou a cabeça do monstro. Esta rolou pelo chão e transformou-se em pó mas o seu corpo ainda se mexia, sem saber que direcção tomar. A espada, por sua, vez escorregou das mãos do jovem e foi bater contra uma jarra de flores que se partiu e fez com que as pétalas se espalhassem por cima da criatura. Esta esticou-se completamente e o seu corpo começou a queimar, acabando por desaparecer em cinzas.

O Tyson atirou-se para o chão e fechou os olhos.

- Esta foi por vocês! Kenny… Daichi… Ray… Hillary… Max… e… Kai…

……….

Kai seguiu as manchas de sangue que o guiaram até à torre mestra. Subiu as escadas com o seu coração nas mãos. Estava, a cada passo, mais perto da rapariga que amava. Subiu e subiu, a escadaria parecia não ter fim. Conseguia sentir a aura negra cada vez mais intensa. Não sabia como iria encontrar a Maylene e até tinha medo disso.

Finalmente chegou à varanda no cima da torre, mas aí o sangue desaparecia. Nem um rasto de sangue na varanda. Mas… junto à porta (que Drácula proibira a rapariga de entrar) havia um pequeno pingo vermelho e quando ele se aproximou, verificou que a porta tinha sido aberta recentemente. Encostou a mão nela e que logo se abriu. Entrou, nervosamente. O aposento apenas tinha dois caixões assentes sobre dois pedestais no centro da divisão. Na parede havia uma grande tapeçaria com o retrato de uma plena batalha retratada. Uma cortina negra cobria a outra parede e um altar encontrava-se cheio de castiçais. Duas velas enormes iluminavam um dos caixões, sobre o qual estavam poisadas flores ainda frescas e bonitas. Tinham sido acabadas de colher e ainda estavam por desabrochar.

Com um mau pressentimento, ele aproximou-se do caixão. Quando olhou para o seu interior, a sua alma congelou. Lá estava adormecida a Maylene…

- Não lhe toques! – a voz que ouviu tinha um pequeno tom de sarcasmo e desprezo. A figura saiu da escuridão, revelando-se finalmente. Era Drácula, o inimigo final.

A sua pele era extremamente branca e fria mas, em alguns locais do corpo, aparentava estar rosada, o que só podia significar que havia sangue correndo nessas zonas. O cabelo era negro, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Estava solto e ostentava um aspecto oleoso. Aquele devia ser o corte com que tinha morrido e que, após o ingresso no mundo vampírico, deixara de crescer. E sempre que o cabelo de um vampiro é cortado, este volta ao tamanho original.

As suas unhas eram longas, finas e extremamente afiadas. A sua audição era dotada de uma sensibilidade altíssima e as suas presas brilharam quando este abria a boca. Os caninos com um tamanho bem acima da média, afiados e projectados para a frente. Era com aqueles dentes que atingia, facilmente, as veias jugulares no pescoço das suas vítimas e bebia o seu sangue.

Trazia na sua mão um copo de vinho e qual estendeu a Kai.

- Espero que sejas servido. Eu nunca bebo… vinho. – o tom reticente e sarcásticos permitia que Kai lê-se o seu pensamento completo: "Eu não bebo vinho…mas sangue sim."

O rapaz não mostrou nenhuma intenção de pegar naquele copo e o Drácula atirou-o contra a parede sem, contudo, perder a sua expressão divertida.

- Vejo que és um rapaz resistente e com muito bom… gosto.

O seu olhar flamejou um pouco, enquanto ele tocava na mulher dentro do caixão.

- O homem mais feliz na terra é aquele que encontra o verdadeiro amor.

Kai desviou o seu olhar para o caixão e murmurou, de modo a que o Conde o pudesse ouvir:

- Encontraste a Maylene. Pensei que a perdera…

A tonalidade segura e feliz na voz do Kai, revoltou o Conde, que o olhou com uns olhos assassinos.

- Vais libertá-la agora.

- Agora não! Logo agora que o processo está quase completo, ela não vai a lado nenhum…

Kai atirou-se na direcção do vampiro, mas este foi mais veloz e desapareceu antes que Kai pudesse perceber algo.

- És lento demais e ainda esperas derrotar-me.

Kai voltou-se para trás e foi quando pensou que iria morrer por momentos. Ao lado de Drácula estava a Maylene, em pé e a fitá-la, enquanto as mãos do demónio a abraçavam.

- Maylene…

- Kai…

Mas então quem era aquela dentro do caixão?

- Assim que o sol despertar, a maldição estará concluída e Elizabeth será minha para sempre…

- Deves estar a ver mal. Quem tens aí e a Maylene e não essa tal de Elizabeth.

A fúria de Drácula aumentou consideravelmente, fazendo partir um dos castiçais em cima do pequeno altar.

- Vês, minha querida Elizabet…. Eu não me importava que este rapaz assistisse à cerimónia em que te tornarias minha para sempre, mas parece que terei de matá-lo antes dessa hora chegar.

- Isto é… se conseguires.

O Kai estava a entrar no mesmo jogo de ironia e sarcasmo de Drácula. O seu olhar deteve-se por momentos na rapariga e reparou que ela estava mais bonita do que nunca naquele vestido vermelho trabalhado a dourado. Uma fita vermelha envolvia-lhe a cabeça e apertava, em cima desta, num pequeno laço. O seus olhos azuis suplicavam para que a salvasse…

- Não te preocupes Maylene. Vou tirar-te daqui…

- Muahahahaha… Só podes estar a brincar. O único que vai sair daqui és tu e morto.

- Afasta-te dele Maylene!

- Ela não o vai fazer, não é minha amada Elizabeth? O meu sangue já corre nas veias dela e em breve será imortal tal como eu.

A mão do Drácula acariciou a face da rapariga, enquanto os seus caninos aproximavam-se do pescoço dela. O Kai mostrou a intenção de ir fazer algo para o impedir, mas o seu corpo deixou de lhe responder. Maylene fechou os olhos e deixou que aquelas presas a penetrassem uma terceira vez. A mesma dor voltou a despertar, mas desta vez ela também sentiu um prazer incrível enquanto o seu sangue era sugado, mais uma vez. Ela também se sentia que se estava a tornar numa morta-viva.

Quando o seu pescoço foi liberto, ela caiu nos braços do vampiro, perante o olhar aflito de Kai. Aquele, por sua vez, amparou-a e deitou-a no chão com todo o cuidado. Avançou para Kai, que estava imobilizado à sua frente e levantou-lhe mais o queixo com as suas unhas afiadas.

- Não morreste até agora, o que me dará mais prazer de ser eu a acabar contigo. És forte e o meu controlo sobre ti não resulta durante muito tempo, sem ser para deter os teus movimentos, mas tenho mais armas para te derrotar, seu mortal. Fazes-me lembrar Jonathan Harker, aquele cabrão que tirou a Elizabeth de mim da última vez. Mas desta, ninguém nos voltará a separar…

- Não era Elizabeth mas a Mina Harker.

- CALA-TE!

- E essa que tens aí, não é de novo a tua mulher, mas sim a rapariga que eu preciso, a Maylene Burovic.

- CALA-TE!

Shapp… o som de um murro fez o Kai ir bater contra a parede, da qual se afastou com sangue a correr pelo seu nariz partido.

- KAI!

Maylene tentava levantar-se do chão, mas sem grandes forças para o fazer. Já pouco sangue corria nas suas veias.

- Rapaz idiota!

Sangue voltava a manchar o chão. A ferida da terceira dentada parecia não querer parar de sangrar. O sangue era vermelho e devia ser a última parte do seu sangue puro, que negava a misturar-se com o sangue que Drácula lhe dera. Kai olhou para Maylene. Assistiu horrorizado aos seus caninos a crescerem pela primeira vez. Também ela se estava a tornar em vampira. Aquele era sangue de vampiro…

**Fim do 17º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Final:** É verdade que os cabelos dos vampiros deixam de crescer quando estes ingressam no mundo vampírico. Permanecem com o mesmo aspecto de quando a pessoa fez o contrato e, quando é cortado, volta ao seu tamanho anterior.

Muitas falas usadas neste capítulo foram retiradas do livro "Drácula" de Bram Stoker. Neste livro, Jonathan estabelece um diálogo irónico com o Conde Drácula, e eu quis fazer um diálogo semelhante entre o Kai e o Conde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aqui está mais um capítulo… O próximo já é o último e ainda vos aguarda uma surpresa!

Dead Lady – Bem… desato a tossir Pode não ser o meu último Hentai mas os próximos não vão ser mais assim! Este foi demasiado forte… E depois eu é que sou pervertida ( --'') Raios para ti… xD Tarada pah!

Aki Hiwatari – Ainda bem que gostaste, apesar de eu ter exagerado um pouco… Quando estava a revisar isto até fiquei corada e embaraçada. (a DeadLady que o diga, ela quase que teve de me atirar algo à cabeça para eu postar o capitulo). Mas agora vem aí o final!

littledark – Gomen nasai! Deves querer matar-me, mas filha… tens de te começar a habituar com isto! Tens de te juntar ao clube das taradas… E depois ficas perversa como nós '' Mas ias divertir-te bué connosco! – Já nos divertimos mesmo axim xD

Bem este capítulo é mais calmo e o próximo Hentai que escrever vai ser fracote!

Xia Matsuyama – Lês e envias a Review quando puderes! Agora com a escola é complicado, eu sei… Pois… o capítulo fugindo Exagerei uma beka nisto… '' Enfim… Ainda bem que gostaste!


	18. Morte Precoce: O Imortal

**18º Capítulo – Morte Precoce: O Imortal**

Duas presas brilharam nos lábios da rapariga. Seus olhos, que antigamente tinham ultrapassado a cor do céu, agora luziam como dois rubis, ardendo.

Ela arrastou-se pelo chão. Seu corpo, quase seco, pedia por alimento. Beber sangue passara a ser uma das necessidades básicas.

Kai não conseguia mexer-se. Sempre desejara conseguir salvá-la a tempo, mas agora… era tarde demais. Se ao menos tivesse evitado aquela dentada… Mas não iria desistir! Fora até ali para salvar a rapariga e não ia sair dali sem ela.

Sangue foi deslizando pelo chão até chegar às calças do Kai, manchando-as. Maylene olhava-o do outro lado com os olhos vermelhos e com os seus caninos maiores a cada segundo.

Drácula amparou a rapariga, ajudando-a a levantar-se. Aproximou ainda mais os dois corpos e olhou, triunfante, para o jovem estendido no chão.

- Nem imaginas o trabalho que tive para a trazer até mim. Quando, por acaso, li num artigo, a experiência de um homem famoso qualquer e com a imagem de um velho homem com uma rapariga ao lado. – a sua mão voltou a percorrer a cara dela, deslizando depois pelo seu pescoço abaixo. Ele parecia deliciado com a expressão que Kai estava a fazer. – E o resto consegues imaginar…

- Foste tu que mandaste a carta para o torneio?

- Tive de arranjar algo para a trazer até mim…

- Foste tu a puseste na nossa equipa?

- Digamos que dei uma mãozinha para tal…

- Foste tu que…

- Que bloqueei todos os telefones da vila para vocês não conseguirem sair daqui… Sim, fui eu!

A cabeça do jovem estava a explodir de raiva. Tinha de destrui-lo fosse como fosse…

Drácula libertou a rapariga, que teve de se encostar à parede para se manter em pé. Avançou, imponente, até o rapaz e fitou-o de novo com os seus olhos frios. Fez uns movimentos com as mãos, como se estivesse a ordenar para ele se levantar e… espantosamente, o Kai ergueu-se com aquele sinal. O seu corpo respondeu à ordem do vampiro.

Drácula aproximou a sua face da face do rapaz, até que apenas um centímetro as separasse.

- És bastante atraente e novo… – o olhar do Conde percorreu toda a cara do Kai e brilhou, deliciado. – Uma noite contigo, aposto que seria única… Não era minha querida Elizabeth… – voltou a sua cara para a rapariga que se encontrava no outro lado da sala, ainda encostada à parede. Tinha os olhos semi-fechados e parecia estar prestes a desmaiar.

- Vou acabar contigo de uma vez. – sussurrou o Kai, com o seu tom rouco. – Irás juntar-te à tua esposa morta-viva no Inferno…

O sangue do rapaz gelou, se é que era possível vida com gelo a correr nas veias pois, o olhar que Dracul lhe devolveu, continha um ódio imenso e ia fuzilá-lo… A sua voz soou com uma sonoridade fatal.

- Até estava para te deixar viver… – os seus olhos ainda brilharam mais. – Mas depois de insultares a minha rainha vou matar-te… JÁ!

Empurrou-o contra a parede com toda a força que tinha e, afastando-se dele, levantou a mão, ao mesmo tempo que fazia oscilar uma das velas que iluminava o caixão e atirou-a para o peito do rapaz.

Maylene gritou e o Kai cerrou os olhos com toda a força. Não se conseguia mexer e tinha os seus dias contados. Já sentia o impulso do vento a agitar os seus cabelos, quando algo líquido molhou-lhe a face, os cabelos e a roupa.

Lentamente abriu os olhos e não acreditou no que viu. Tyson estava à sua frente com uma das mãos estendidas para o lado e a manga do outro braço descaída e vazia. Espetado no seu ventre, estava o castiçal da vela, escorrendo sangue.

- Ty…son…

- É assim que salvas a Maylene? Ficas aí parado à espera que ela se salve sozinha ou que o Drácula acabe contigo?

Tyson arrancou o castiçal do seu corpo e, com o seu último impulso de força, atirou-o na direcção do Conde, que fora apanhado desprevenido e espantado por ter errado o alvo. A estaca do castiçal atingiu-o no braço e prendeu-o contra a parede.

Assim que se viu livre daquilo, Tyson caiu, desamparado, no chão, com o sangue a brotar da sua ferida, do seu coto e até da sua boca. O feitiço que prendi o Kai tinha sido desfeito e ele ainda foi a tempo de apoiar a cabeça do amigo no seu colo.

- Porquê… Tyson…

- Tu sabes muito bem porquê, Kai… Tens de salvar a Maylene e vocês os dois têm de saírem daqui vivos…Promete-me Kai, que vais sobreviver… Não pude fazer nada quando ao Daichi e ao Kenny. Vi os dois a morrerem a minha frente sem poder ajudar, mas contigo é diferente… – o rapaz tossiu e mais pingos de sangue sairam da sua boca. – Nunca poderia permitir que algo te acontecesse… Kai… – Tyson estendeu a sua única mão para a cara molhada de sangue e lágrimas do amigo. – Tu sabes que nós éramos rivais, mas também éramos os melhores amigos. Eu faria qualquer coisa só para te derrotar e acabei por dar a minha vida para te salvar. Não morras Kai! Esta é uma ordem!

E foi a última vez que os olhos do Tyson fitaram o Kai, pois logo as suas pupilas desapareceram, deixando-os brancos. A mão de Tyson caiu para cima do seu corpo e ele deixou de respirar. Kai só quis gritar mas não foi capaz. Baixou a sua cabeça e deixou que lágrimas se derramassem sobre o cadáver do seu melhor amigo.

Passados alguns momentos, levantou a cabeça com os seus olhos vermelhos de raiva, fitou o Conde que acabara de se libertar do castiçal e… se o olhar pudesse matar e se Drácula fosse mortal, já estaria morto. Poisou a cabeça do amigo no chão e fechou-lhe os olhos. Caminhou na direcção do monstro e, mesmo com o seu braço já destroçado por dentro, agarrou no outro castiçal e empunhou-o contra o Drácula.

- Não me irás matar com isso…

Kai falhou o primeiro golpe, mas não desistiu. Tentou o segundo e o terceiro. Segurava o castiçal com a sua mão esquerda já que perdera por completo os movimentos com o braço direito. Tentou uma nova investida, da qual, Vladimir escapou de novo, mas desta vez enormes garras espetaram-se no ombro direito do rapaz, fazendo-o gritar com dores.

- Merda! Falhei no golpe… Mas na próxima não vais escapar-me.

Com a sua outra mão, Drácula apontou as garras ao coração do rapaz, mas algo o agarrou por detrás, impedindo-o de continuar o golpe.

Maylene abraçara-se às costas dele.

- Pára por favor! Não o mates… Eu farei tudo o que quiseres mas não lhe faças mais nada.

- Recua Maylene… Não deixes que ele te controle. Sai daqui o quanto antes! – Kai voltou a encarar o morto-vivo com o seu olhar de desafio. – Vou enviar-te para a cova, para junto da tua maldita esposa.

- NÃO!

O movimento impulsivo que Drácula fez de repente, obrigou a rapariga a largá-lo. Arrancou a garra do ombro do Kai e rapidamente conduziu-a até ao coração.

Mais sangue manchou o pavimento e salpicou para a cara do monstro. Em vez de acertar no coração do Kai, acertara no peito da Maylene. Retirou a sua garra e recuou…

- Porquê? Porquê…? Porque me abandonaste Elizabeth?

- Porque eu o amo… – foi a voz que saiu da alma da rapariga. – Eu amo o Kai e nunca iria permitir que ele voltasse a gritar como gritou há muitos anos atrás.

- Não… NÃO! SUA TRAIDORA!

Maylene desfaleceu no chão, ao mesmo tempo que Drácula levava as mãos à cabeça. Até aquilo que ele mais amara, acabara de abandoná-lo… Kai aproveitou o seu momento de fraqueza e espetou a estaca bem no centro do seu coração. Desta vez, foi ele que não conteve um grito de dor e começou a contorcer-se de dores.

- Não adianta… Eu sou imortal! Nunca morrerei… Elizabeth! Porque me fizeste isto… – o seu olhar prendia-se na figura caída e coberta de sangue. – Logo agora que estávamos a alcançar a imortalidade juntos! Já faltavam poucos momentos… – lentamente virou a sua cabeça para o caixão. Ali dentro repousava mortalmente a sua verdadeira esposa. Ele arrastou-se até lá e fitou a cara adormecida da dama. – Minha querida Elizabeth, tudo o que eu queria era voltar a estar contigo… Era voltar a ver-te… a sorrires para mim como fazias… Meu amor…

A mão do vampiro tocou na figura que repousava dentro do caixão e após o toque, transformou-se em morcego e voo pela porta fora. Atravessou o céu e entrou dentro do seu caixão. Este, por sua vez, fechou-se sozinho e a terra começou a cair sobre ele. Drácula regressara a mais uma época de sono, em que tentaria recuperar de outro falhanço de recuperar a sua amada. Mas passado 500 anos, ele regressaria de novo…

……….

Kai atirou-se para o chão e pegou em Maylene. Aproximou-a o mais que pode de si e olhou-a. Ela estava muito fraca e a respirar com muita dificuldade. Estava muito fria e pálida.

- Rápido Maylene, morde-me e bebe o meu sangue… – ele levou a boca dela ao seu pescoço. Mas se esperava sentir algo, não o chegou a sentir.

- Não… Kai… Eu nunca o faria.

- Que dizes Maylene! Despacha-te antes que seja tarde demais… Morde-me e bebe. – mas continuou sem sentir nada. – Vá lá Maylene! Por favor, não morras…

- Não quero viver assim Kai. O processo está quase completo e em breve serei como ele. Não me peças para viver assim…

- Arranjaremos um meio para te trazer de volta… Para te curar… Para…

Os dedos dela fecharam-se sobre os lábios do rapaz.

- Estou feliz Kai… Até mesmo neste momento vivi para ti! Sabia que me virias salvar e aqui estás tu. Esperei este tempo todo por ti… amor! Sempre esperei pelo pequeno rapaz que ouvi gritar há muito tempo atrás, cujos gritos prenderam a minha alma à dele e traçaram o meu destino. Só me arrependo de não ter passado mais tempo contigo.

- Por favor May…

- Não Kai! Chegou a minha hora de partir e tu de viver. A minha vida chegou ao fim, e fico feliz de morrer aqui contigo. Não me deixes transformar-me numa morta-viva. Não me deixes levar esta vida horrível, sem ti e sem ninguém…

Os dentes dela cresceram mais um pouco. Em breve estariam do mesmo tamanho que os do Drácula, e ela seria como ele.

- Os vampiros não podem ver a luz do dia, mas eu quero ser a única vampira que irá ver a luz do sol nascer. Leva-me até lá fora Kai. Deixa-me partilhar contigo o meu último amanhecer do sol! Deixa-me ficar nesse momento contigo.

O seu olhar fechou-se e a sua face repousou no peito do rapaz. Sem saber como conseguira voltar a mexer o seu braço direito, ergueu-a nos seus braços e conduziu-a até à varanda. Voltou a poisá-la no chão e ficou ali, abraçado a ela. Parecia que só a presença dela curava a sua ferida de há muitos anos.

Os primeiros raios de sol começam a brilhar e, em breve, chegariam até à varanda. Maylene abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu abri-los muito. Só aquela pálida claridade já lhe queimava a vista.

- Amo-te Kai!

- Eu também te amo Maylene.

Por momentos, os dentes dela voltaram ao normal e Kai apertou a sua boca contra a dela. A jovem deixou que ele a envolvesse ainda mais e que a sua língua entrasse mais profundamente. Este seria o primeiro e último beijo. Seria o único…

Quando as duas bocas se separaram, ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados. A luz estava a tornar-se mais intensa.

- O sol está a vir.

Maylene abriu mais uma vez os olhos e fitou-o pela última vez.

- Nunca me esqueças Kai! Eu estarei sempre contigo!

Os raios de sol começaram a tocar-lhe no corpo, à medida que ela ia-se transformando em cinzas que desapareciam logo. A última coisa que Kai viu nela, foram aqueles dois olhinhos azuis brilharem de felicidade e de tristeza, antes de serem convertidos em cinzas também.

E assim Maylene desaparecia para sempre. Seu corpo, sabe-se lá para onde foi levado, deixara este mundo e nem havia provas da sua existência. Fotografias em que o seu rosto era mostrado, agora, somente, uma mancha negra ocupava aquele lugar. Excepto… Uma foto guardada algures no castelo, onde a bela Elizabeth ainda repousava.

Kai abraçou-se a si próprio e só apeteceu-lhe gritar e desatar a chorar. Mas secara as suas lágrimas todas. O seu braço ficou pendurado no seu corpo. Agora era mesmo impossível mexê-lo e… Kai sabia que a partir daquele dia, nunca mais poderia pegar num Beyblade. E, … possivelmente, nunca recuperaria os movimentos do braço.

Deixou-se ficar ali com o seu olhar preso no chão. Tinha perdido tudo e já não havia mais nada a fazer. Mas Tyson pedira-lhe para viver! Este fora o último pedido do amigo…

Uma mão tocou-lhe no ombro. Kai voltou-se para trás espantado e ficou ainda mais, ao ver alguém conhecido.

- Kai… Parece que acabou tudo! Não da maneira que desejávamos mas da maneira que tinha de ser.

Max tentava, forçosamente, sorrir-lhe do outro lado. Mas a sua face também estava marcada com um sofrimento terrível.

- Isto podia não ter acabado assim… Eu podia a ter salvado! A ela… ao Tyson… e a todos!

- Enganaste Kai! Foram os outros que te escolheram salvar. Agora não podes desperdiçar a vida que eles deram por ti. – Max fitou o horizonte, já iluminado e sentiu o vento a despentear-lhe os cabelos loiros. – Um novo dia chegou… – o barulho de um helicóptero cortou o silêncio da madrugada. Aproximava-se do castelo… – Agora chegou o tempo de continuarmos a viver… Vamos Kai!

Max ajudou o seu amigo a levantar-se e conduziu-o para fora daquela torre. Agora era tempo de viverem e de tentarem esquecer. Mas como poderia Kai alguma vez esquecer, se no seu bolso estava o pião que pertencera à única rapariga que amara na sua vida?

E foi à luz de um sol brilhante, que eles os dois abandonaram o castelo maldito da Transilvânia, onde habitava o Conde Drácula, para nunca mais voltarem…

**Fim**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulando de felicidade Conclui mais uma Fic Ouve protestos por todo o lado

Er… ''

Pessoal, também não precisam de me fazerem isto. Eu sei que não acabou da maneira que vocês gostariam, mas acabou da maneira que eu gosto. Trágico e belo ao mesmo tempo! No mesmo género que _Ironia do Destino_.

Agora algumas considerações da minha parte: Esta Fic não saiu tão bem como esperava. Ficou muito longe de igualar _Ironia do Destino_ e cometi erros muito graves na gramática (por mais que digam o contrário eu sei que é verdade e admito os meus erros), mas prometo que vou tentar fazer muito melhor numa próxima Fic.

Alguns avisos da minha parte: Estou a pensar fazer uma pequena continuação para _Ironia do Destino_ já que vos tinha prometido, mas não sei como vou pegar na Fic, uma vez que matei uma das personagens principais, mais ainda vou tentar trabalhar nisso e em breve começarei a escrever.

Quanto à minha próxima Fic, que virá substituir esta… bem… tosse… Já fiz umas tentativas falhadas de a começar a escrever. Tenho algumas ideias mas no momento de passar para o papel aquilo não fica bem. Talvez leve algum tempo até ela começar a sair, mas irá sair… Até lá acompanhem _Ai Os Homens_, uma Fic, predominantemente, de Naruto mas com personagens de Beyblade e bastante Cross-Over. Tenho a certeza que vocês irão rebolar no chão a rir.

E penso que tiveram uma pequena surpresa com esta Fic. Vocês acham que eu ia matar o Max? Eu não tinha razões para matar aquele pobre rapaz, ao contrário do Tyson e do insensível do Kai…

Mas agora, terminando com isto (já parece um testamento), vou passar a agradecer às Reviews!

**Dead Lady** – Assustei-te? desato a correr e a saltar de alegria Consegui o impossível! Bem quanto ao final não era bem o que estavas a espera mas paciência! Também não podia ser muito má com a minha sósia né? Bem vamos ver no que vai dar a próxima Fic, que está empenada…

**Aki Hiwatari** – Oixxx… A aqui está, finalmente, o último capitula. Espero que tenha correspondido às tuas expectativas, senão… espero ao menos que tenhas gostado

**littledark** – As fics também servem para nos ajudar a escolher livros na escola xD! Boa sorte para as tuas aulas… Agora vou dedicar-me à tua Fic, enquanto não sai a minha próxima e vamos começar a publicá-la também. Aquilo merece um lugar de honra aqui no Fanfiction

**Xia Matsuyama** – Pelo menos, apanhei-te de surpresa! Muahahahahaha Eu nunca tinha dito que o Tyson tinha morrido hihi riso estridente Mas eu adoro fazer coisas destas… Surpreender as pessoas! Muahahahahahaha Bem, agora também vou continuar a ler a tua Fic. Já ta na hora 1 século depois de a teres começado a escrever

Obrigado a todos os que leram e gostaram… Obrigado a todos os que leram e não gostaram… Obrigado a todos os que ainda vão ler… Obrigado a todos os que estão com paciência para ler este testamento enorme… Obrigado a todos os que deixaram Reviews! Raios para os que leram e não deixaram uma única Review! E aqueles que nem chegaram a ler a Fic completa, bem… esses serão apanhados pelo Drácula e vão lhe fazer companhia.

Drácula não me pertence, mas esta Fic é toda minha! Muahahahahahaha

Até à próxima pessoal…


End file.
